XCorps: The XMen Meets Black Ops
by Sinister2004
Summary: This spins out of Marvel Omega and Dino Pollard's previous run. Picking up his plot threads and running with them. The run ends abruptly with Chpt. 18 because of conflict at M Omega. I might post my own continuation later though. Depends on readers.
1. Chapter 1

**HOSTILE TAKEOVER PT. 1**

**A Marvel Omega Production…**

_**By: Troy Bengal**_

Sebastian Shaw looked out of the window and took in the awe-inspiring sight before him. He had seen the sight numerous times and many times it was nothing impressing to him, but today was different. Today the sun rising symbolized his triumph approaching and nothing was more beautiful to Shaw than that. In only a few days he had made the knowledge of Black Womb worldwide.

Black Womb was an organization bent on the experimentation and exploitation of mutants. It was far from an original concept, but Black Womb was very good at what it did. Rumors had it that the man known as Mr. Sinister had some involvement in the origins of the organization. Shaw cared about none of that though. Only how exposing Black Womb would help him go forward with his own plans. Plans that would seat him on top of all his foes. Nothing was going to stop him now. Not the meddling heroes, not the blind government, nor his fellow corporate competition. All of them would be squashed under his boot and bought low. Just as Rome had salted Carthage so would Shaw salt his greatest opponents.

His plan was quite simple really. By him exposing Black Womb every nation on the planet now wanted their own personal mutant armies. Armies that would be more than any of their neighbors could handle. It was a classic example of escalation at work and he knew that the UN would fear this. They would also fear the backlash from mutant terrorists once the news of Black Womb reached them. So it was with great delight that he would wait for the appropriate response.

Tessa came calmly and seductively into his office holding out Shaw's cell phone, "It's the UN. They wish to speak to you."

Sebastian turned from his gazing and smiled. Just as he expected, the UN would turn to their only hope for piece. With all his recent acquisitions Shaw had proven himself to be the number one manufacturer of one thing.

"Shaw we need your Sentinels."

"Where is Shaw?" Astra complained as she tapped the wooden table. She had been waiting for the industrial giant to show up for nearly ten minutes and her patience was wearing thin. She didn't like to be called away from her activities simply to wait until Shaw felt the need to make his presence be known.

"Patience is a virtue that has passed by you I see," Tessa said smugly as she examined her newly painted nails.

Astra laughed haughtily, "We all can't hope to be sleeping with Shaw like you, whore!"

"Ladies please. Shaw will be here soon and I'm sure he doesn't want to see us fighting like children," Red King implored as he took a sip of his glass of red wine. Admittedly, he enjoyed the company of Astra more than Tessa simply because Jennifer had far more interesting stories, but this was a business meeting. No other business was more important than Hellfire business.

"I say let them fight. I wouldn't mind seeing a good cat fight," Vanisher smirked as he propped his feet up on the table.

Gamemaster came out of the trance he was in and laughed, "A simple mind such as yours would enjoy primitive pleasures such as that."

"The Hellfire Club is once again assembled I see," Shaw said as the bickering worked as a transport to the old days of the Club. The days before they met Jean Grey and Frost defected from him. The days when they were proud and strong. Those days were fast returning.

"So what's the order of business for today?" Astra asked sarcastically.

Shaw's eyes glittered like a lion about to catch its prey, "The destruction of X-Corps."

It took a great triumph of the mind to keep Skin from screaming every second of his captivity. Hooks had been torn through his skin all along his back, arms, and legs. These hooks that viciously were coated in a pain-inducing drug were suspending him. Angelo Espinosa wasn't about to give Shaw or anyone else in his stinkin Boy Scout club the satisfaction of hearing him scream. He might not have been much of a man throughout his life, but he would not crumble in this dark prison.

"You are quite the survivor my friend. Anyone else would be dead by now, but your talents are oh so unique," a voice said from the shadows.

It was a miracle that Skin could even talk, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

Stepping into the light Angelo saw a horrific sight. It was Rory Campbell, but not the same one he knew when first signing up with X-Corps. The man was naked and lined with mechanical circuitry throughout various parts of his body. His right eye glowed a dark red and his lower jaw was completely metal. His entire left arm and the top of his right were now mechanical. Sparks of electricity came from his left leg as the machines buzzed and hummed. Smiling with metallic teeth Campbell said in a resonating voice, "The adjustments are not quite completed yet, but once I'm done I'll be a work of art."

Skin could barely believe what he was seeing, "Why?"

"That's a good question. Depends on what you're asking though. Why'd I sell you out to Shaw or why I decided to alter myself? Scream once if you want both answered," Campbell said as he sadistically poked an electric prod into Skin and forced a scream out of the young Latin man, "Since you asked so nicely I guess I'll give."

Walking slowly around Skin, the traitor began his explanation, "See mutants are just getting to be too much trouble. Well...superhumans in general really. Even the Avengers and Fantastic Four are just too much of a hassle. Regular folks need protection. Creating X-Corps was just my way of gathering all you mutants into one convenient spot. Sure its not all the crucial ones but some pretty important players were convinced to join my team. Shaw so graciously gave me the means in which to finally make myself a true champion against the superhuman threat."

"You're sick ese," Angelo weakly commented.

Campbell got in front of Skin and grabbed his chin with his cybernetic hand, "And you're going to be just as sick as me Mr. Espinosa. See, I've devised two ways in which to take care of this superhuman threat. The Sentinels that Shaw Industries and AIM jointly designed will be the main way, but there will be a secondary way to handle the likes of you. If you want to catch a mutant sometimes you'd have to use a mutant. See where I'm going with this?"

Skin eyes widened in terror as Campbell began to move a syringe towards his forehead. Angelo tried to struggle but it was no use. The metal needle drew closer and closer towards him and he knew that things would never be the same as Campbell said, "Welcome to the future freak! You're going to be my first Hound."

Roberto DaCosta slammed the phone and threw his can of Diet Coca-Cola into the nearest wall. He wanted to scream out in frustration, but all he could bring himself to do was slam the phone over and over again. He didn't give a damn if the contraption broke. It had just been the harbinger of some news that he never wanted to hear. So if the damn thing broke then it was no skin off his back. Besides he could buy a thousand of the same phones and it'd never hurt his bank account, but what he had just been told hurt him. It hurt him more than financially. The news had hurt him when it came to matters of X-Corp as well. He could only imagine the reaction of his teammates once he found himself calm and able to utter the words.

"What's wrong luv? Don't go beating the bloody thing to death!" Psylocke exclaimed as she came into the room to see the tantrum that Sunspot was throwing. He was a spoiled brat to be sure, but she had never seen him cut up in such a manner. Something must have really gotten to him for him to be lashing out so badly.

"He did it! I can't believe he fucking did it!" Sunspot yelled as he finally broke the phone off the hook. He began stepping on his coke can over and over again.

"Did what Roberto?" Psylocke asked gently.

"I can't believe that bastard! The nerve!" Sunspot bellowed as he kicked the can clear out of an open window.

Psylocke asked again, but this time with a little more force, "Did what?"

"I gotta have something to drink! I need to think!" Sunspot exclaimed as he ran to the refrigerator and frantically searched for the nearest jug of cheap wine that Wisdom liked to buy. He was throwing out food items left and right. Who cared right now? He could buy new food later. Right now he needed to stop and think.

"Did what?"

"Where is the damn wine when you need it? If that bastard Wisdom could get the bottle away from his damn mouth for one second..."

That was Psylocke's breaking point. She had calmed quite a bit since the days she was expelled from the X-Men, but Betsy still could only be so polite. Roberto's pretended ignorance to her presence bought out a bit of the old days. So she forcefully took the information she needed from Roberto's mind and saw a few lil sexual escapades she rather have not seen along the way.

"Ahh that fucking hurt!" Sunspot yelled grabbing his head.

"Shaw bought out Damocles," Psylocke said in shock, as she had to take a seat.

"Now you see why I'm looking for a drink," Sunspot sighed.

"Just what could that bastard be up to?" Betsy asked herself becoming completely oblivious to Sunspot's presence.

::SURRENDER PEACEFULLY MUTANTS. WE ARE AUTHORIZED TO USE FULL LETHAL FORCE::

Psylocke and Sunspot both turned to the open window to see five human sized Sentinels with glowing heads. Each weapon of destruction had their arm-mounted guns pointing the way of the two mutants. Sunspot powered up and said, "I think I can make a safe bet what he has in mind."

"By buying out the Damocles Foundation the little brat now has no playing power in the corporate sector," Tessa explained.

"So that keeps the corporate angle out of our hair, but what about the heroes? I don't think the Avengers would be too happy that a bunch of Sentinels with psionic abilities are floating around hunting mutants," Vanisher said.

Gamemaster shook his head, "The heroes are too tied up with Noh-Varr and the coming invasion. X-Corp will fold easily enough with no one to turn to."

"Campbell has delivered them right into our hands, but if he would betray them what's to say he won't betray us?" Astra asked catching the attention of most in the room.

Shaw took that question, "Campbell is not long for this world. He'll serve his purpose and then we'll be done with him. I really needed him for his information and Hound operation if nothing else. He's a minor thread in a far bigger tapestry my dear."

Vanisher cocked his head to the side and looked at Shaw dumbfounded, "Hound operation?"

"It's a process similar to the Genoshan mutate one. Campbell is going to make mutant trackers that will assist the Sentinels in their activities and our friend Skin will be the first among them."

"At least his place is assured in history," Astra joked.

"Better than being a minor footnote I suppose," Tessa remarked.

"Now ladies let us rejoice in this victory and savor it," Red King said.

"Agreed. Now is the time for celebration. Not fighting. Soon the name Hellfire will ring across the globe," Sebastian promised.

Astra didn't take much in the promise and acted as if she didn't care, "Well, since we're all done acting villianish can we move on to the next order of business. I think the LA branch is stepping a bit over their bounds."

"I think you're exaggerating just a tad. They have their own goals yes, but nothing I see that interferes with what we're doing," Red King replied.

Shaw nodded in agreement, "If they're not fumbling up my game plan then let the children have their fun. If they cross the line then we put them down."

The door slowly creaked open and Rory Campbell stepped into the room fully transformed and ready to begin his long campaign against all those who were superpowered. With an inhuman voice he reported, "The attack on X-Corps has begun Shaw. Soon everything will be ready."

"Excellent Mr. Campbell."

"Don't call me Campbell anymore. From this day forward I will be forever known as Ahab!"


	2. Chapter 2

**HOSTILE TAKEOVER PT.2**

**A Marvel Omega Production**

**By: Troy Bengal (Script) and Dino Pollard (Plots)**

Maverick shot the Sentinel in the shoulder and sent wire and oil catapulting into the air. He ducked and rolled on the ground as another Sentinel tried to attack him from behind. Maverick quickly pulled his arms back behind him and shot the Sentinels in the chest. It wasn't quite down yet, but a stomp to the head was enough to finish off the mechanical monstrosity. Stepping in the gooey brain matter was enough to make David North go up to Shaw and shook his brain out on the floor. Who would be this damn sick to create Sentinels using human brains and who had sold them out to allow Shaw to test these puppies on them? Before he could ponder this question any further a large rock flew by his head and knocked down a group of six Psi-Sentinels like bowling pins. North looked to Rictor and gave a nod of approval.

Rictor walked over to Maverick, "Mimic says these things are telepathic. He's holding them off as best as he can, but he can't last much longer."

Looking around Maverick saw that the base was swarmed. There was no way they were going to be able to fight their way out of here, "Rictor can you make a tunnel for all us to get out through?"

Julio's throat and chest tightened up at North's request, "It would take a ton of concentration mi amigo and even then I could probably only make a tunnel big enough for two."

"Take you and Shatterstar then. Get to our other outposts and warn them. If they're already under attack then help them," Maverick ordered.

Rictor seemed hesitant to move. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving everyone else behind. He would have felt like a coward, but Maverick's cold stare was enough to get him moving to Shatterstar. Before he could get too far Maverick said one last thing, "Make this building rumble like hell before you go!"

Rictor nodded gravely and was on his way.

Cable was blowing up the heads of Psi-Sentinels left and right. He wasn't a premier telepath for nothing, but attacking these machines was nothing like attacking a sentient mind. He couldn't just overload. With these machines he actually had to put a great deal of telepathic power behind his attacks. The ones he wasn't able to take down with his telepathy he finished off with his Psimatar.

Watching Cable at work was like seeing Rambo move with the grace of an acrobat. He ducked and he dodged and he stabbed at all the right moments. Meltdown was putting some of those same skills he taught her to use as she narrowly dodged the energy blasts of a group of Psi-Sentinels. A plasma globule began to form in her right hand and she flung it forward at the group of approaching enemies. Destructive light rained down upon the robots as they were ripped asunder by the blast. Two of them still remained fully functional and continued their charge towards Tabitha. Fortunately, a large hand from Juggernaut swiped them away like flies across a windshield.

"We been sold out," Juggernaut grunted.

"Any other brilliant revelations for today?" Northstar asked as he flew overhead his two teammates in pursuit of a Psi-Sentinel.

"No Sentinels runs away from a mutant," Tabitha said.

Juggernaut nodded, "He's setting the kid up."

"Watch out!" Tabitha yelled out, but it was too late. Northstar couldn't hear her. He just continued chasing the robot until he ran right smack into a rain of energy fire. It wasn't from any Psi-Sentinel that he could see, but his fast speed allowed him to dodge most of the blasts. One struck him in the forehead though and he was sent tumbling through the air unconscious.

"Where the hell did those blasts come from?" Juggernaut asked.

"Looks like thin air," Tabitha replied still managing to get out a snide comment despite the tense situation.

Bedlam walked on the two mutants sweaty, tired, and out of breath, "Those bastards were cloaked! These things can fucking cloak!"

Tabitha looked over to Juggernaut and winked, "Don't have time to explain what cloak means hun! Let's just get the hell out of here!"

"Agreed," Xorn said carrying Northstar in his arms. His gravitational abilities allowed Xorn to mimic flight and he had caught Northstar in his arms.

_That's a negative people! We're not leaving. At least not all of us._

"Don't be cryptic Cable. Get to the point already," Meltdown winced in anticipation of what Cable was probably going to say.

Xorn you take Northstar and get the hell out of here! Get to the America Branch and let them know what the hell is going on!

"Yes sir," Xorn replied ready to do whatever his duty was for X-Corps. These mutants had taken him in and given him a home when no one else would have. He owed them a great deal and it would always be that way.

Pounding his fists together Juggernaut smiled, "Goody. I felt like bustin up a few more heads before I vacated the premises anyway."

"Vacated? What did I tell you about reading the dictionary Juggs? The idea of you rubbing two brain cells together is horrifying," Meltdown exclaimed.

Bedlam caught a chuckle in this throat, but it quickly died out with a glance from Juggernaut, "Real funny broad. I'll remember that next time you get yourself in damsel in distress mode."

_Cut the bullshit and let's get to work!_

"Yes sir," all three said in varying tones of seriousness as they went off into battle against the Psi-Sentinels.

"Ecstasy duck!" Havok ordered as he blasted a Psi-Sentinel who was creeping up on his teammate. That was the 20th "brain" Sentinel he had blasted away so far. He kept feeling a strange numbing feeling in the back of his mind and he couldn't quite explain where it was coming from.

"These things are trying to take us down mentally!" Ecstasy exclaimed as she ran up close to Alex. He looked down at her and he could see she was actually shaking. In all his time spent with the woman he had known her to handle herself under fire pretty well, but something was truly bothering her about this situation.

"What do you mean?" Havok asked a bit more strongly than he had intended to.

"Those brains attached to them aren't for decoration Alex! They're all telepaths and they've been trying to dig at all of us. I've been doing my best to make use of the hormones in our brain chemistry to keep us erratic and out of their reach, but I can't do it forever," the scaly woman explained the effort beginning to show on her face.

Havok turned to Fantomex who had been protecting Fixx and the new mutants that X-Corps had saved from The Neo, "Fantomex I want you to leave and warn the other branches about this attack and if they've already been hit find survivors."

"I will not leave all of you," Fantomex said plainly as he shot another Psi-Sentinel in the head while Sunpyre turned it into slag from above.

"You leave and you do it now! That's an order!" Havok commanded knowing that Fantomex would ultimately respect his authority.

Fantomex scowled at Summers from under his mask, "Fine I'll go but make sure everyone else gets out alright. I except nothing less from Cyclops' young brother."

That last remark was purposely meant to sting Havok and it had worked, but Alex shrugged it off, "Just do your job Fantomex and I'll do mine."

After the white-garbed product of Black Womb had left Alex turned to Fixx who was keeping the Psi-Sentinels away from the teenagers, "Fixx I need you to do something big. The biggest fairy you can muster! Think you can handle it?"

Fixx had sworn off combat, but in times like these she had no choice but to fight, "Havok I can do it. Just give me the proper amount of cover. Where the hell am I aiming this thing?"

Havok pointed up, "At the roof. You're going to head underground and protect those kids, but first we need a proper distraction. Then I'll make sure the Sentinels stay off your tail."

"I'm not a big fan of that plan," Ecstasy replied.

"Get it over. I run things here and what I say goes."

"I'm not running Havok," Ecstasy growled.

"You will run because you'll protect them kids with your last breath!" Havok yelled to the point drops of spit hit Ecstasy's face.

The mutant woman could see the veins coming from Havok's neck and she finally gave up, "Fine, but don't you go and get killed."

Havok laughed, "I'm a Summers. I'll either get sent to the future or outer space. Possibly another reality…again."

"Remind me never to marry you," Ecstasy smirked.

"I think we'd be too difficult for each other. Ask Lorna Dane," Havok replied.

"Just take care of yourself alright?"

"They're Sentinels. How hard could it be?"

"These bastards are hard as hell to blow up!" Sunspot yelled as he grabbed one of the Psi-Sentinels by the ankles and flung it into a crowd of his fellows. There was a decent enough explosion and Roberto flew through it to punch another robot in the jaw and send its head flying through the air.

Psylocke ducked the blasts of two Psi-Sentinels and jumped up into the air with her katana. She slashed the arms off the robots and kicked them in the chest. The two robots fell backwards into more of their allies and Betsy threw magnetized ninja stars into the crowd of robots. The magnetic charge scrambled the circuitry of the robots and many of them fell inactive.

Sunspot was busy knocking Psi-Sentinels around like bowling pins, but despite his efforts the robots were beginning to pull him down and create a dog-pile he'd be unable to escape from. Tiny shocks of electricity began to course through his body bit by bit and he finally succumbed to the attacks. All of the Psi-Sentinels that had covered Sunspot like the plague were suddenly gone along with the robots that had been giving Psylocke hell.

Warp Savant was at the door holding onto the edge of it with his other hand on his knee. He looked up at Betsy and weakly grinned, "You would think they would know how to knock."

"Where is everyone else?" Psylocke asked.

"Bishop and Nightcrawler are getting swarmed. I don't think we're going to be able to get to them. We need to go. Warn the others," Warp Savant said his voice full of exhaustion.

Psylocke looked behind Warp Savant, "I'm going to head in there. See what I can do. You leave. Think you can take Roberto?"

"Yea I can transport him in my head. Stick him in a nice spot," Warp Savant smiled.

The telepath nodded, "Good. Now go. We got to stop whatever Shaw is up to."

"The attack on X-Corps has proven to be very successful. Unfortunately, a large bit of the European branch managed to get underground. We're pursuing them at the moment," Ahab reported to Shaw who was seating at his desk with his back turned to the cyborg.

"Well, I'll trust that you find them. I have confidence in your abilities," Shaw said coolly.

"Oh believe me…I have our first Hound in pursuit of the European escapees. He'll prove to be very effective," Ahab said with a hint of malicious glee in his voice.

"Good. Mr. Espinosa will finally have his talents put to good use for a change," Shaw replied.

The Sentinels blew away the door to Wisdom's office to take away the leader of X-Corps. They knew they would meet some resistance, but their objective was to take him in alive. So whatever challenge he might put up he had to taken in alive. Scanning the office the Sentinels could find no life signs of Wisdom.

One Sentinel noticed a piece of paper on the wooden desk and it took it up to read. In big bold letters the note said…

**STUFF THIS FOR A LARK!!!**

Looking down at the spot where it had found the note the robot it saw a timer that was on four seconds. It didn't even have time to address its compatriots before the explosion rocked the entire building.


	3. Chapter 3

**DECLARATION OF WAR PT. 1**

Shatterstar pushed open the door and searched with his hand for a light switch, but he couldn't find one. Turning to Rictor he said, "There isn't any light in here."

"Well, this is the emergency safe house Wisdom told us all to go to," Rictor replied looking around at the dingy bunker that was full of dripping water and moldy sinks.

"Yea, it's not much of a place, but this is Wisdom we're talking about here," Warp Savant said as he walked out of the shadows with Sunspot on his shoulder. Savant wished he had convinced Psylocke to come with him, but she was a stubborn woman. Trying to make her do something was like trying to take on Atlas' load.

"It wouldn't be much of an emergency house if it was high-tech and obvious," Fantomex groaned.

"How many survivors are there?" Shatterstar asked directing his question to Fantomex. He knew the white-clad man to be a warrior like himself and he had respect for the creation of Black Womb. They both shared the fact that they were genetically engineered warriors bred to create death. The two of them were kindred spirits.

"Us three, you two, and Xorn along with Northstar," Fantomex answered.

"You think we should go to the X-Men with this?" Rictor asked.

Fantomex shook his head; "We don't need to bring them into this. Shaw will be looking for us to run to them. We need to stay to ourselves at the moment. Go to places where Shaw might strike next."

"Black Womb," Xorn stated softly, but he still managed to get everyone's attention, "The governments wanted Black Womb to fall. He has to appease them."

"Yea Black Womb was next on their agenda after Noh-Varr. They'll get back on track soon enough once all the fallout from the incident is taken care of," Rictor said.

"Breaking into Black Womb is not like slicing through some cake. Don't make it sound easy," Northstar snapped as his injuries were still bothering him.

"Just give me some time to get myself together and I'll be right there with you. A trip from Savant's mind can be a bit tiresome," Sunspot groaned.

Shatterstar sheathed his swords behind his back and sat on the ground Indian style, "We'll wait for you Roberto. Our need to jump into battle is not so great. We need to make a plan before attacking."

"Agreed. If we're going to attack Mueller I want to do it knowing we're doing it right," Fantomex replied.

"So how goes the interrogation of Sunpyre?" Shaw asked Ahab as he took a sip of his morning coffee.

"She's a strong one. I'm afraid to get the answers we need from her we'll have to use the Hound process on her," Ahab reported. Along with his cybernetic enhancements he now carried a large metallic harpoon in his right hand and a gun in his left. His right eye glowed a bright red and it was now able to fire optic blasts.

Shaw inhaled the steam coming from his coffee, "Do what you will with her. I just want those who escaped from the European attack captured immediately. We have to take out the smaller forces before moving in on the bigger targets."

A grin curled up Ahab's face, "I assume you're referring to the X-Men."

Shaw nodded, "Not just them though. The Avengers. The Fantastic Four. They're all on the list. Superhumans are not going to be tolerated by the UN anymore."

"Damn right and it is about time they realized it. For far too long superhumans have ruled the fate of this planet. No more! We take our stand today!" Ahab exclaimed.

"Now if you're done with your glorified speech I have some business to get done with Shaw," Astra interrupted.

Shaw laughed, "Don't let my kindness and regality fool you woman. I don't like childish outbursts."

"I think in this case I'm more than warranted," Astra snarled.

Shaw nodded his head and maliciously smiled, "You may leave now Ahab. Astra's need to discuss things with me seems to be overwhelming her manners."

Ahab left quickly knowing that it would best for him not to incur the wrath of Shaw. He was a man with tons of power at the moment and he could reach out to touch Ahab in more ways than one. Astra must have immeasurable testicular fortitude.

When Ahab closed the door Sebastian turned to face Astra, "I assume that your unladylike intrusion implies that you have managed to discover that which I seek."

"Oh I've discovered exactly what you were looking for Shaw, but I need to be certain of one thing. I need my place at your side to be assured. You know what I require," Astra replied with her arms folded across her chest.

Shaw laughed, "What you require is some tact my dear, but I shall indulge you. A beauty like yours is too useful to try and double-cross, but lets make one thing clear between us. I am the superior here. Don't ever forget that."

Astra tried to keep her stern look, but in a contest of stares Sebastian Shaw would always be the winner. So she dropped down her arms in submission, "Agreed."

Shaw smiled, "That's a good girl. I'm glad we understand each other. So when I should I expect my cargo to be delivered?"

"Soon Shaw. Very soon. It's taking a lot out of me to leave them grounded in this reality. I won't have to eventually, but I think it's best I keep them until they are completely grounded," Astra answered.

The leader of the Hellfire Club nodded, "That works for now. Just keep them safe from harm. There is no need for anyone to come across them."

Astra laughed, "You think me so simple Shaw. Of course I have them hidden in a safe location. No one will know of their existence until you feel the time is right."

"By that time I should have the UN completely wrapped around my finger."

"Do you have any idea where Black Womb's main base might be?" Sunspot asked Fantomex. His head was beginning to stop spinning from his trip in Savant's psyche. It was an experience to say the least. He needed to pull Warp to the side and thank him for the naked women that accompanied the trip. It definitely took his mind off of the Psi-Sentinels.

"I have a very strong idea of where the main base may be, but it's only an idea. Black Womb is an organization of deception and illusion. I can't be 100 positive about anything in regards to my creators," Fantomex replied.

"At this point I don't think we can be concerned with 100. We need to make a move before Shaw can become anymore powerful," Rictor said.

Northstar was in agreement with Rictor, "And while we're doing that we need to find some resources to aid us against Shaw. Black Womb has to have something useful."

"Nothing from Black Womb is useful!" Fantomex growled.

Shatterstar looked to Fantomex, but remained silent. He knew that he would be angry if someone had made mention of Mojo in the way that Northstar had discussed Black Womb. Nothing useful could ever come from Mojo and Shatterstar was sure that Fantomex felt the same way about Black Womb.

"Look man I know that Black Womb isn't your favorite place, but we gotta be realistic here. We're outmatched. If Black Womb can be useful to us somehow I think we don't really have a choice. We gotta go for it," Warp Savant directed.

Fantomex scowled at Savant, but stopped himself from saying something rash, "You're right. We need to do what we can to defeat Shaw…even if that means using Black Womb."

"So we're agreed then? We finish off Black Womb, but take what we can from them before we get out?" Xorn asked wanting to be absolutely sure that everyone was on the same page. They couldn't go charging into Black Womb without all having the same agenda. Otherwise they made themselves vulnerable.

"Yep that's the plan. Fantomex here will lead the way. I'll call us in some transportation. Shaw may have bought out the Damocles Foundation, but I still have assets in other places," Sunspot reassured.

"Let's hurry. My guns are itching for Black Womb," Fantomex said.

Amanda Mueller was the decrypt woman who commanded Black Womb and had been running its operations for decades. Her age was unknown to many though most guessed it to be over a hundred years. Her skill in the field of genetics was to be respected and though her body was frail her mind was strong. Diseases ran through her veins and it was enough to kill the world six times over.

She usually floated along the hallways of Black Womb and checked on her various operations. Recently, her organization had seen a large increase in activity due to the growing number of super powered beings. Every nation wanted their own team of super soldiers and Black Womb was the place to provide it. Today was a bit different for Amanda Mueller as she was overlooking the creation of a group of clones that would serve as her personal bodyguards.

Mueller entered the observatory room of the laboratory and floated along the floor with her hover chair. Her head scientist in the room was Dr. Joanna Mason and so it was to her that Amanda first spoke, "What's your current progress on the project? Give me a percentage."

Joanna was an older woman herself so she could handle the wrinkled appearance of Mueller. Most of the other scientists looked down at the ground when they spoke to Mueller. Joanna was one of the few he always looked Amanda in the eye. Dr. Mason had grew up in the roughest black neighborhood Chicago had to offer. She had seen scarier things than a wrinkled up old woman.

"We're 78 done with The Marauders. They should be ready within a matter of about 30 minutes at the current rate we're going."

Amanda smiled, "Excellent. My personal guard shall prove useful in the coming days. I feel that a storm is headed our way."

BLARM! BLARM! BLARM! INTRUDER ALERT! BLARM! BLARM! INTRUDER ALERT!

Amanda's pleasant expression quickly turned ugly, "Intruders! Get our security on it! Right now!"

"Yes Dr. Mueller," Joanna said as she turned back to two of her assistants and snapped her fingers. The two young men quickly ran off to get security on the problem.

Joanna turned back to Dr. Mueller, "We need to get you to a safe location."

"I'll be fine here. Once the Marauders are done I want them unleashed. I'm sure they can take care of whatever this intrusion is."


	4. Chapter 4

**DECLARATION OF WAR PT.2 **

**By: Troy Bengal (Script) and Dino Pollard (Plots)**

"Seems we've caught their attention," Fantomex remarked as he ducked a coming energy baton and slammed his knee into the Black Womb agent's stomach. The impact was enough to send the red armored agent into the air. Fantomex moved fast enough to deliver a kick to the agent's head while he was still hanging in the air and sent him flying through the ongoing battle and right into a wall. The agent smacked into the metal wall so hard he created a crater.

"Naw they just happened to be strolling through the hall," Rictor joked as he grabbed one agent by the head and sent enough vibrations through him to level a skyscraper. Needless to say that amount of power was enough to kill the man. Julio didn't care anymore. All he cared about was freeing his friends and scum that worked for organizations like Black Womb didn't deserve to live in his mind anyway.

"I've got a feeling these guys are just the first line of defense," Sunspot said as he flew through a crowd of the agents blasting them all in the face as he moved around them. His solar powered blasts were enough to scatter the men like bowling pens. 

"I thought Black Womb was suppose to be scary. I'm sucking up these guys like they're hot cakes. Making sure they have plenty of zombies to distract them in my mind," Warp Savant laughed. He was able to turn anything in psionic energy and basically put it into his mind. From that point he could have his way with whatever he drained. So he was essentially the mutant version of a hip Freddy Krueger.

"You may have spoken too soon," Fantomex said as he grabbed one of the agents around his neck and snapped it. He then pointed to the grouping of mutants that were moving through the scores of bodies that had been laid out on the floor by the X-Corp members.

"I recognize them from Department H files. They're the Marauders…or at least clones of them it looks like," Northstar reported.

"They're the ones who massacred the Morlocks," Sunspot said as he rose into the air above his teammates. Roberto had a feeling that this fight was going to get nasty and he wanted to be in a position that was most advantageous to him.

Shatterstar unsheathed his swords and growled at the oncoming Marauders, "Let these killers taste my blades!"

Fantomex grinned underneath his gray mask as he reloaded his gun, "Glad to see we're enthusiastic. Take them down, hard and fast!"

Sunspot put his arms in front of him and dove towards the Marauders as he said, "You're not too bad after all Fantomex!"

Rictor held out his hands and went into a trance as he sent vibrations through the feet of Marauders. By doing this he enhanced Sunspot's dive-bomb attack and Roberto became like a bowling ball going through a set of pins. The Marauders were thrown in every direction and that's when the rest of X-Corps went to work.

Northstar flew forward and slammed into Arclight. He wrapped his arms around the muscular woman and lifted her up into the air. The woman was about to beat her fists across the Canadian's back, but Northstar began to spin in mid-air and her arms were flung backward from the centrifugal force. Northstar smiled as he began to spin faster and faster. "Enjoy the ride!"

He let Arclight go and the woman went careening through the air until she slammed into a square metal pillar. She hit the pillar right on her back and a sickening snap signaled her splitting in half. Northstar didn't enjoy the sight, but he was doing what had to be done. They were only clones after all.

As he was descending to the ground he didn't see Harpoon behind him aiming one of his energy spears. He was beginning to launch the weapon when Fantomex rammed him in the back. The weapon veered in the air and struck Northstar in the shoulder. Jean left out a cry of pain and hit the ground with a smack.

"Bastard!" Harpoon yelled as he turned around to deliver a punch to his attacker, which Fantomex easily ducked. Charging forward Fantomex jumped into the air and delivered his knee into Harpoon's nose. Just as the Marauder's nose was beginning to bleed, Fantomex did a roundhouse kick across the mutant's temple.

Harpoon hit the ground hard and before he had a chance to react Fantomex quickly aimed his gun at his opponent's head, "I should have been your first target."

There was a single shot and a large chunk of Harpoon's head was gone. Fantomex was beginning to scan for his next opponent when he saw a limb flying his way. The Neo was able to dodge the appendage, but blood splattered on his white uniform. Looking to the source, Fantomex saw Shatterstar kicking aside the dead body of the Korean mutant, Scrambler.

"Forgive me my friend. I was a bit too zealous in banishing these scum," Shatterstar apologized from afar.

Fantomex pointed behind Shatterstar and said, "I think you might want to get a bit more zealous. We have more trouble on the way."

The son of Mojoworld looked behind him and saw two more groups of Marauders heading their way. He smiled, "Like lambs to the slaughter. Let them come!"

"Help!" Rictor cried out catching the attention of both Fantomex and Shatterstar. Julio had been pressed into a corner by Blockbuster and was being lifted off the ground by the brutish mutant. Rictor struggled to maintain consciousness as he clawed at Blockbuster's arm. He needed to concentrate to create his vibrations and being pinned against a wall wasn't helping in that task.

"Go! I can handle this," Fantomex said to Shatterstar as he began to unload gunfire at the oncoming clones.

Xorn heard the gunfire from Fantomex's weapons and knew he could easily help his friend vanquish some of those clones, but he was up against the one Marauder who could give him a problem. His gravitational energies were of no use against Prizm, who simply absorbed the energies and redirected them. Xorn had been dodging most of Prizm's attacks so far, but he could only keep it up so long.

"Give it up fool! More of us are on the way and you're already being kept on edge," Prizm boasted as he sent another blast at Xorn.

Xorn would have grinned if he could have, "Or maybe I've just been looking at this the wrong way."

A blue gravitational field appeared underneath Prizm and before the Marauder could react the large square metal tile under him began to float upward. Prizm jumped off the tile and as he was falling through the air Xorn was right there to meet him. With a powerful punch Xorn shattered the living crystal mutant into pieces.

_I was trying to use my powers against you when I should have been using them to help myself. It was a strong possibility that you couldn't survive a punch that hit with the force of an asteroid, _Xorn thought as he landed on the ground.

Xorn heard a loud whirling noise and turned to see Riptide. The Marauder had a stare of hate through the spinning vortex of his body. Before Xorn had a chance to react four shuriken stars struck him in the chest and they hit with such force that Xorn flew through the air and rolled across the ground. He was unconscious and breathing slowly.

Shatterstar was only able to spare a second glance at Xorn as he ran to Rictor's aid. Julio looked desperately to Shatterstar as he slipped into unconsciousness from a lack of air. Shatterstar roared at the sight and flung one of his swords forward. The weapon struck right under Blockbuster's knee. The Marauder let out a bloody roar and let Rictor's body drop to the floor.

"I spared you with that blow," Shatterstar said as he jumped into the air and sent his second sword through the top of Blockbuster's head. It happened so fast that Blockbuster didn't even have time to scream. As his body slumped to the floor Shatterstar removed both of his bloody swords. "I do not offer my kindness more than once."

"We're in some deep shit here Star," Warp Savant said as he stood next to his teammate. "I can bring the wounded into my mind for the time being, but we've got more clones to handle."

"You're outnumbered and you're outgunned. We can take care of this."

Warp Savant gaped at the sight of who had managed to sneak up on Shatterstar and himself. Domina and her Neo had arrived and it seemed that they were on their side. Savant had a hard time swallowing that assumption, but the fact his head wasn't rolling on the floor already was a good enough reason to believe it.

Shatterstar snarled at the sight of The Neo. "Your help is neither needed nor wanted."

Domina laughed and said, "You have a warrior's spirit. It is to be admired, but your two friends are already being pushed into a corner and I doubt the two of you will be of much help to them."

Warp Savant knew the truth of what Domina was saying. "She's right Star. We gotta let them help us!"

"So be it," Shatterstar sighed, "Then let us go onward to battle!"

"I'll get Northstar, Julio, and Xorn out of here," Warp Savant said as he bent over Julio. He knew he didn't need to be in this fight. The Neo were some of the most gruesomely efficient people he had ever seen.

"Yes spike, remove your people. They will only serve as distractions," Rax said as he aimed his crossbow at one of the Arclight clones and sent a bolt through her eye.

Fantomex looked back and made no expression at the sight of his brethren. If they were here to help he would make no argument about the matter.

Shatterstar ran up beside his teammate and said, "I am not pleased at their presence either my friend."

"We'll deal with them after we take care of Black Womb's experiments," Fantomex replied as ducked a volley of shurikens from one of the two remaining Riptide clones.

"Mueller didn't say anything about The Neo showing up," one of the Arclight clones exclaimed.

Fantomex flipped over a battling Domina and Prizm. He landed right in front of the Arclight clone and kicked her to the ground. He pointed one of his guns directly at her head and asked, "So Mueller is here? Right now?"

"She was. She's not anymore. She left the moment you clowns decided to sneak into this place," Arclight said with a smile. One of the Scalphunter clones was sneaking up behind Fantomex with his own gun.

"You shouldn't smile. Your friend is already dead," Fantomex said. Arclight just thought he was bluffing, but an energy chain wrapped around Scalphunter's head and removed it from his body. Fantomex smiled beneath his mask. "The Neo are extremely efficient. And unlike Mueller, none of you will be escaping."

Amanda Mueller was sprung out in the middle of the floor and crawling along it. She was trying to make her way to the exit door that seemed a thousand miles away. It had all happened so fast. Her escorts were taking her to a getaway plane when a sudden force slammed them all the ground. She seemed to have been the only one to survive the attack as all of her escorts had puddles of blood at their mouths. That let her know whatever had attacked her had something personal against her. It couldn't be him though. It was impossible! He was supposed to be dead.

"Who's out there?" Mueller asked as she continued to crawl along the cold, metal floor.

A sinister voice answered her, "An old friend Amanda. I just wanted to stop for a visit. I see that your work has been progressing nicely."

A deathly chill crawled up Mueller's blackened flesh, "You're suppose to be dead."

"I have had the opportunity to learn just how fluid death is Amanda. I have also had the opportunity to unleash some of your other experiments. Having them in my service will prove to be most amusing."

"Which ones?" Amanda groaned as she began to feel a slight headache.

"The Lost Souls and Gaunt. I would have taken the Shockwave Riders, but I decided to let them pay you a kindly visit."

That was where the source of her headache was coming from. Amanda knew what was coming for her. With rage she yelled, "You will never have control of my work!"

The voice laughed long and hard. "Oh my sweet Amanda! I have already taken your work. You were always under my eye and now you have outlived your usefulness. I would tell you what's on the other side, but I don't think you deserve the pleasure."

With that the sound of metal clanking against metal ringed through Amanda's ears. The elderly woman looked up and saw the cybernetic Neo that she had hoped to possibly sell to Iran or North Korea. Now they were here to be her executioners.

Amanda saw one of the Riders lift up their sword and she muttered her final words. "Make it quick."

And the sword came down across her neck.

Domina threw the head of the last Marauder clone to the ground and stepped on it with her feet in one last fit of rage. The bloodstained Neo gathered around her.

"You guys saved our necks back there," Warp Savant said as the standing X-Corps members stood a reasonable distance away from The Neo.

"No need to thank us. We didn't do it for you. We had come here for some of our captured brethren. We do not need to destroy you today spikes. Take what you will from here and we'll do the same. Just don't let our paths cross," Domina warned as the Neo turned and walked away.

Warp Savant rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "Never thought I'd be happy to see those guys show up."

"How long till the guys heal up in that head of yours?" Sunspot asked.

"About an hour or two. I can speed up time in my head enough till they're ready to go. I got them in a hospital filled with beautiful ladies," Warp Savant smiled.

"I doubt Julio will pay much attention," Shatterstar commented. "We need to get moving. Cable and the others need us."

Fantomex put new clips into both of his guns. "Agreed. We don't know how much time we have left here."

Sunspot frowned up. "Knowing Shaw we don't have much time at all."

"Then let's move out," Fantomex said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A World of Projects Part One**

**Plots by: Dino Pollard**

**Script by: Brent Lambert**

Warp Savant whistled to himself as he walked down the dark hallway alongside Sunspot, the enigmatic Fantomex and the battle eager Shatterstar. They had just survived an encounter with three cloned Marauder teams. Survival would have been a pipe dream if not for the intervention of The Neo. If Savant were able to draw up a list of people who would help him, The Neo would have been at the very bottom of that list. Especially considering what he had done to Kilmer.

"If you don't stop that whistling I'll be forced to shoot you in the face," Fantomex said with all seriousness.

Warp Savant gulped. "Sorry man. Just nervous. This place is creepy as hell."

Roberto shared Savant's sentiments, but he wasn't going to let it show. He was on the lookout for any doors that might lead to information that could assist them in tracking down their friends or battling these new Psi-Sentinels. Sunspot just hoped they would find something of value in here. The Psi-Sentinels were such a powerful threat. They had taken down some of the best that the X-Men had to offer. The seven of them would not be enough to beat Shaw.

"Over here! A doorway!" Shatterstar exclaimed as he pointed to the slightly open door that was at the end of the hallway. The four mutants quickly moved to the entrance and Fantomex gently moved the door back with his foot.

When the door opened a voice greeted them. "Hello children. I knew you would survive Amanda's theft of my soldiers just as I knew you would make it here. There is much information for all of you to indulge in here. Particularly you, Fantomex. Enjoy what I have left for you and do hurry. Shaw is bothersome to me."

Roberto's blood drained from his face at the realization of who he was talking to them. "Sinister? Cable said he was dead. What the hell have we walked into?"

Fantomex looked back to Sunspot and said grimly, "A war. One that we need to be ready for. Everyone take a computer and start digging. Lets see what Sinister left us."

Shatterstar nodded. "My computer skills should be more than sufficient for this task. I doubt anything Mueller has here compares to the technology of the world I'm from."

"And what's the status on our injured?" Fantomex asked.

Savant was already tapping away on a computer by the time he heard Fantomex's question. "They'll be fine in about an hour or so."

Fantomex didn't reply to Savant's answer, as he was already hard at work accessing a computer in the corner of the dimly lit room. Sinister had left things easily accessible for them as no password needed to be entered. The main screen had a black wallpaper and five folders with the labels; Mueller, Matrix, Rao, and Merrick.

"Each one of us needs to tackle a different folder. I'll take Mueller. Sunspot take Rao, Shatterstar take Merrick and Savant take Matrix," Fantomex commanded as he doubled-clicked on Mueller's file.

In the folder there were four other folders with the labels; Domina's clan, Shockwave Riders, Fantomex, General Neo Studies. Fantomex proceeded to click on General Neo Studies and there was a listing of ten separate videos. Knowing he wouldn't be able to process everything he randomly picked the third video. The video took up the whole computer screen and showed Mueller floating over the body of Domina.

Mueller looked into the camera and spoke. "Today I will explain why The Neo can survive a beheading and still maintain their basic personalities. We will begin by beheading Domina with a high precision laser."

Domina struggled at her chains. "You will die one day Mueller. I promise!"

Mueller simply nodded as one of her assistants stepped in front of Domina and shot a high-powered laser beam in the center of her throat. He quickly swept the weapon from one end of her neck to the other. The pale-faced woman's head rolled to the ground and almost immediately the stub of a new one could be seen.

That was when Amanda began talking again. "When I first began to engineer The Neo I had constructed their nervous system to also be an auxiliary memory container. So when a Neo's head is separated from their body the nervous system simply copies its stored memories into the new appendage."

The camera turned to Domina once more and her face was snarled in an expression of absolute hate. Then the video ended.

"Isn't that interesting," Fantomex said as he closed the file and went into the folder with his name on it.

Sunspot had entered Dr. Rao's files and was looking at her initial video in regards to a subject she called The Gaunt. Dr. Rao was a short and slim Indian woman with a very heavy accent. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she always held her clipboard close to her chest. She seemed a bit nervous as she spoke into the camera and Roberto could only assume that came from her inexperience with Black Womb.

"Hello. I am Dr. Kavita Rao. Today I am going to show you preliminary progress on a project that is tentatively being called The Gaunt."

Dr. Rao walked over to a table where an emaciated man was strapped down. Sunspot doubt the man could have escaped even if he wanted to. He looked like a walking skeleton with skin as pale as a ghost. There was a desperate look in the man's eyes. He knew he was headed for a dark fate.

Rao didn't even take the time to look at the man. "Subject 1230 was infected with a very powerful super germ three days ago while on a cruise. The bacteria have steadily been eating away at his system. Originally a Black Womb agent on vacation, he has now since become a shell of his former self. My plan is to apply another virus to his system that will counteract what he's going through now."

She held up a tiny vial full of moving gray material that was sprinkled with what looked like computer chips. "This is a sampling of the techno-organic virus. I believe that I can manipulate it to a point where Subject 1230 would able to manipulate and control this virus. We may need to unlock the subject's latent X-Gene to further facilitate this experiment, but that remains to be seen."

With that the video feed shut off and Sunspot leaned back in his chair. "Oh man…"

Shatterstar watched the feed of Dr. Merrick with great disgust. The blonde-haired, blue eyed, suave geneticist seemed to be enjoying his work. The video opened with Merrick tugging at his silk blue tie and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Is this thing on? Oh, it is! Sorry. Well, today we're going to look at a project I've been trying to get off the ground for a while now. Dr. Mueller just gave me the authorization for it and I couldn't be more excited. As you can see behind me we have five sedated individuals. All of them suffer from some form of mental retardation."

The five people all looked like they weren't a day above 16. One was an overweight bald, black guy and next to him was a gangly Japanese girl. The others were all blonde, Caucasian men with very short haircuts. Just seeing those kids strapped up like animals angered Shatterstar to no end.

"These subjects essentially have no family, friends, or attachments. That makes them perfect candidates for the work that I'm trying to conduct here. Unlike, Mother Matrix I realize that we're not here to help people. Now none of them are mutants, but what I essentially want to do is activate their latent X-Genes."

Merrick took a few steps back from the camera. "I want you guys to catch my new belt. Anyway where was I? Oh yes, so basically once I get them up and going with mutant powers I'll have their minds wiped clean. It'll help to facilitate the later changes I plan to implement much better."

At that point the screen was replaced with the image of a golden skinned boy with two tiny red horns coming from his forehead. Merrick's voice soon explained the meaning of the picture. "This boy is one of The Neo currently being grown in The World. My idea is to attach these four soon to be mutants to him mentally. The ultimate idea of this project is to have one mind, one motivation, one goal leading a hundred something mutants. Missions would be accomplished with greater precision and accuracy. I am absolutely positive that this will be Black Womb's best research project to date."

The video ended at that point and Shatterstar could only pray that those poor souls had not yet undergone what Merrick had intended to do to them.

_They're all monsters! Who could conceivably do this to children? I will see this place bought to the ground, _Shatterstar thought to himself.

"Man she's got hot librarian all over her," Warp Savant said as he watched the meek looking woman on his screen. She had her red hair pulled back and up into a ponytail. Her glasses were thin and almost cat-like in appearance. Her white lab coat seemed a couple of sizes too big for her, but from her well-shaped legs it was obvious she wasn't an ugly woman.

"Welcome to my second research project here at Black Womb. It's one I look forward to a great deal as I think it'll be one that multiple people will be able to profit and benefit from."

The camera followed the woman as she walked down a hallway and stopped in front of a prison cell. "This is Subject 588. She was injured in LA when the Masters of Evil struck there a few months ago. Her legs were crushed and she would have been rendered paralyzed, but she has undergone my treatments. Hopefully, she'll become a productive member of society once more, but I need to figure out how to rid her of the psychosis that my treatments put into place."

A strong arm grabbed Savant's shoulder and interrupted his viewing of Matrix's work. Savant turned back to see Fantomex who said, "We need to go now. There is something that we have to see."

Savant knew better than to argue with Fantomex and shut off the computer. "So what's the deal?"

"There is some place in here called The World. We need to find it and fast," Sunspot explained.

Fantomex nodded in agreement. "I believe it's why The Neo came here."

"Do you really want to run into them? There's only four of us," Savant said.

"Four or two, we have to find The World. I also think my son might be there," Fantomex said. His son had been missing for quite some time and it was finding him that drew him to the X-Men in the first place. He believed them to be the only people in the world who could help him get close to finding his child. Now, he might possibly be only a few rooms away from his son.

"If your son is there then none of us will fail you," Shatterstar said, "It is our duty as your teammates and you friends."

Savant stood up from his chair and cracked his knuckles, "As much as I don't feel like having Kilmer shove a knife hand down my throat I'm with you."

Roberto smiled and said, "Don't worry Warp. You can always just make his head go poof this time."

"I need you all to know something," Fantomex said and all eyes turned to him, "If we do find my son there and The Neo as well I don't want a bloody battle. You will take my son and get the hell out of here. I'll hold off my brethren as long as I can."

Shatterstar folded his arms across his chest, "You would ask me to commit such blasphemy Fantomex? I am a warrior. I would never abandon you to such a fate."

"I wouldn't expect you to Shatterstar, but my son will need a protector if what I say comes to pass. I can think of no one better for the job," Fantomex replied and Shatterstar wasn't able to offer any more rebukes.

"Fine we'll do as you ask Fantomex, but lets just hope The Neo have high-tailed it out of here already," Sunspot said.

Satisfied with his teammates Fantomex said, "I was able to pull up a partial map of this building. A large group of power generators are east of here. I believe that is where The World's power supply is at and The World itself shouldn't be far from it."

"Sounds like a plan," Warp Savant exclaimed. "Lets go!"

The Lost Souls and Gaunt were standing before the large plasma screen where a silhouette of a man was only visible. The five former Black Womb prisoners didn't need to see the man to know that he was not someone to oppose lightly. His voice made up for a lack of physical presence.

"Did you see the body? Or at least some evidence of her death?"

Funeral, leader of The Lost Souls, stepped to the fore of the group. He was a Neo with golden skin and long flowing black hair. The black suit he was wearing was unbuttoned enough o reveal the top of his chest. He spoke with complete confidence and said, "She's dead. We saw her beheaded body and Requiem tasted of her blood."

Requiem's chest puffed up at that statement. He had tasted of his creator's blood. Now, she was conquered and he was free of her bondage. He wore two large metal bands that extended from his wrist to right below his elbow. Those bands had been used to keep him captive and he would now wear them as a symbol of his freedom. As heavy as those bands were it took a man of great strength to freely walk around with them. The red-skinned Requiem was just that and neon yellow tattoos wrapped around his chest and arms as if they were accenting his muscular frame.

Standing next to Requiem was Perfection. She had the face of an angel and was cloaked in white. Her green eyes were full of passionate beauty and there didn't seem to be a single blemish anywhere on her form. That stunning, angelic beauty betrayed a vicious power. Perfection was everything that Sinister hoped for in the future of mutantkind. Beautiful and bursting with terrifying powerful.

Next to Perfection was the last of the Neo, Sorrow. She had skin as pale as the first winter's snow. Her hair was cropped and colored burgundy. Beneath each of her eyes were three black teardrop tattoos. Hugging her lithe form was a black leather jacket and pants of the same material and color. The tip of her high hell boots were colored like her hair and the fish net shirt under jacket was the same.

"If Amanda learned anything from me then I doubt we've seen the last of her disgusting presence. Gaunt, did you get what I requested?"

While The Lost Souls had a haunting aura, Gaunt gave off malice in waves. His body was covered from the neck down in emerald techno-organic matter. Gaunt's fingers were large, jagged, and yellow. A purple cloak hung around his neck and billowed down to his ankles. His body posture was one of arrogance.

"Yes sir, I found it and have it stored safe and sound," Gaunt said as he put his hand to his chest.

"Good I will need that technology in the days to come. Much as I will need all of you. Are you prepared to perform my work?"

There wasn't a single no in the room.

"Could they have made this entrance anymore obvious?" Warp Savant asked as the members of X-Corp stood in front of the large metal doors with the giant circular picture of Earth in the center.

Sunspot laughed. "It was probably to keep someone from accidentally walking into this thing."

"Unlikely," Fantomex said. "If you look closer you'll see a genetic scanner on Asia. Probably meant for an index finger."

Savant sighed. "So I guess we're not getting in there then? Shit!"

Fantomex removed a glove and put his finger to the genetic scanner. He was taking a gamble on The World being accessible to Neo. It was a gamble he won as the doors hissed and began to break away from each other. Fantomex quickly put his glove back on and reached for his weapons. "Be ready people. No telling what might be in this place."

As the doors slid open The Neo saw a very familiar grouping of robots. They were something else Amanda had pilfered from another source. "Shiva robots! Everyone scatter!"

Just as Fantomex had given the order a large beam of red energy seared the air and struck The Neo in the chest. His body went flying through the air and hit the ground with a thud. Smoke was coming from the impact area of the attack and Warp Savant could only manage a few words.

"Aww hell!!"

Just as he made that proclamation the roof opened up in various spots and Shiva robots descended from the ground. The X-Corps members were surrounded by metallic death and their strongest member had just been floored.


	6. Chapter 6

**A World of Projects Part Two**

**Plot Assist: Dino Pollard**

**Script by: Brent Lambert**

Sunpyre struggled fruitlessly at her chains. None of them had been fed for days and she was too weak to have any real effect. "Damn it! This is such bullshit!"

"We all feel the same way luv," Psylocke sympathetically said. Leyu was only going to make herself weaker by fighting against her imprisonment. Ahab was aiming to make them weak as possible and then twist them like he had Skin.

"Feelings won't get us out of here!" Sunpyre screamed as she tugged furiously at the chains. Then she began to cry. "Angelo needs us! What the hell were we thinking sending him out here alone?!"

"Angelo knew the risks," Cable replied. He was beginning to feel weak and he knew it wouldn't be long before the techno-organic virus began to suspect he was without his telekinesis. Ahab had been injecting him with some kind of drug and Nathan could only assume it was something to slow the spread of his techno-organic virus.

Leyu snapped her vision to Cable. "How dare you?! We're the lucky ones here! Our wills haven't been twisted to serve some sick freak! Tell me about risk when you're the one walking around taking orders from Ahab!"

"Calm down Leyu. We'll save him. We still got some people out there," Havok said in rebuke to his nephew's insensitive statement.

Cable laughed, "If Fantomex wasn't included in that bunch I wouldn't be placing much hope in them. Guess we got lucky."

Nightcrawler sensed that the discussion wasn't headed in a positive direction and asked, "Anyone have any idea where they might be keeping Juggernaut?"

"Juggernaut's not exactly someone you can keep chained up. They probably have him in some special holding facility," Bedlam answered.

"If they haven't already turned him like they did Angelo," Leyu darkly added.

"The mystic nature of his abilities makes changing him a bit more difficult than normal," Ahab answered as he entered into the room with a smug smile. The room they were all being held in was bugged and every bit of conversation was fed into Ahab's earpiece he walked around with.

"I thought you were trying to avoid becoming Ahab? You were weaker than I thought after all," Cable insulted.

Ahab laughed, "I've come to realize something Cable. I don't think Rachel was ever telling the full story about my future self. See, the world has become polluted with super powered beings. They command the very fate of this planet and I believe that's the world Rachel's Ahab was living in. I believe Rachel led us to believe Ahab to be some malicious being when his cause was really a noble one."

"Noble!" Sunpyre screamed. "You call what you did to Angelo noble?!!"

Shrugging his shoulders Ahab said, "I wouldn't expect you to understand. What I am doing is for the good of the planet. If super humans are allowed to roam unchecked you will all bring down the very planet!"

Before Leyu could shout another insult five of the usual Hellfire Club guards came into the musty room. Ahab turned to them and said, "Gather the young ones. They'll be next."

"No!" Cable shouted. "Leave them alone Ahab! Take me instead!"

"For God's sake Robert they're just children!" Nightcrawler screamed.

"Please! Don't do this Robert!" Psylocke pleaded.

"I swear I'm going to kill you! I swear!" Sunpyre roared.

"Hey let go of me!" Jinx yelled as the guards unchained her. "Help! Somebody help!"

A tear rolled down Meltdown's cheek. "C'mon Ahab, don't do this! They're just kids!"

Ahab almost appeared sad. Why couldn't they understand he had their best interests at heart in all of this? If they were controlled then they wouldn't be persecuted. If they were controlled the threat of genetic war would disappear. "They are children with amazing talents. Talents that I intend to use. They won't feel anything. I promise."

Cable could see the sincerity in Ahab's statement and that's what made him the most dangerous. Robert really thought he was doing the right thing.

"You better hope we never get out of here Robert because if we do I'll be spoon feeding you my gun," Maverick threatened in a violent tone more akin to his former teammates, Wolverine and Sabretooth.

As the last of the young recruits was drug out kicking and screaming, Ahab looked directly to Leyu. "I understand your anger with me. Skin was someone close to you, but what I have done is better for all of mutantkind. The existence you live now is one of strife and destruction. As a Hound you would truly be free."

"You're sick," Leyu mumbled to herself over and over again, even after Ahab had left. "You're sick."

The Shiva series of robots were employed by the Weapon X program to keep their agents in line. The machines were so dedicated to their programmed directives that they functioned for decades after Weapon X had been dismantled. Mueller had proven with the Marauder clones that she fancied the work of others. That point was being driven home again as the Shiva robots surrounded the four X-Corps members.

"Am I the only one who thinks that these guys look like Shredder when he was doped up on the ooze?" Warp Savant asked a he began to convert torsos of the robots into psionic energy and pulled them into his mind. But it seemed for every Shiva he destroyed, three more took its place.

Fantomex rose to his feet and whatever wounds had been inflicted upon him were gone. "It's The World! Someone left a Shiva simulation running. More and more robots will pour out of the doorway until we close it."

"I'd bet my fortune that Domina left that program running for us," Sunspot said as he rose into the air and blasted Shiva robots from afar. His attacks were only damaging the robots and that damage wasn't anything significant. The battle against the Marauder clones had drained a good bit of his energy.

"The treacherous bitch!" Shatterstar bellowed as he swung his body in a circle and decapitated two Shiva robots. Another tried to fire a missile at him, but Shatterstar dodged it and deflected the weapon into a crowd of Shivas gathering at the entrance to The World. Not much harm had been done by the blast and it would only serve as a temporary distraction.

"Fantomex!" Shatterstar yelled above the roar of the machines congesting the doorway. "If your finger opened that door maybe it could close it!"

"Even if I could the doorway is overloaded with those robots. It'd be pointless!"

Suddenly, all the robots began to glow yellow. Fantomex and Shatterstar quickly discovered the source of this strange occurrence. Warp Savant had energy pouring from his eyes as he pushed his powers like never before. With gritted teeth he said, "Close that damn door before I get a hernia!"

Just as Fantomex was about to move towards the door, it closed shut. Warp Savant fell to the ground and as his body fell, the form of Peter Wisdom was made visible. He finished taking a drag from his cigarette, looked up at his teammates, and said, "Fancy running into all of you here."

Fantomex pointed to the door to The World and said, "I'm guessing you were responsible for that."

Peter smiled. "Called in a few favors. Got WHO to loan me some of their boys. They hacked into the system and shut that feckin door ASAP."

Sunspot landed in front of Warp Savant, bent over, and put the man on his shoulders. "Would you have helped if you did the deed before another one of us hit the dirt."

"I'm here now. That's what matters at the moment. We need to regroup before we make our next move. WHO has provided me with the location of the rest of our teammates. They're being held in an underground facility in Turkey. We have reason to believe Shinobi Shaw owns the facility."

"Did your people manage to recover any information from this base?" Fantomex asked wondering if anymore clues had been found that might point to his son's location.

Wisdom shook his head. "We just found surveillance tapes. Seems The Neo gave you all some assistance."

"They were here for The Neo in The World. At least 700 of them," Fantomex said. "Unlike your men we found a stash of information about what as going on here."

"You think your son was in that bunch?" Wisdom asked hitting at the core of Fantomex's frustration.

Fantomex gave Wisdom a cold stare and turned his back to the Englishman. "Send some men to follow me. The information we found is too crucial to leave."

When Fantomex was out of hearing distance Sunspot said, "Don't take him too seriously man. He's just trying to find his kid."

Wisdom smiled. "Believe me I've been offended in far worse ways than a simple snubbing. So let's see what we can do for Savant."

"I'll be going with Fantomex. I want to see if I can pull up anymore information on those primitive computers," Shatterstar said as he turned and walked away from the two men.

The long, rectangular table was draped in an elegant pink silk and had four golden candleholders spread evenly across the vertical middle of the table. Hot wax dribbled in perfect order off of the glowing candles. Not a single flicker was below or above the other. Such order was what Sebastian Shaw always demanded at his dinner table.

Raising a delicately sculpted wine glass into the air, Sebastian smiled and said, "Our victory grows closer by the minute. The Psi-Sentinels have begun to round up mutants in South Africa and India."

Candra snickered. "Shaw, I am only in this venture because I'm bored. Forgive me if I don't see the benefit in locking up your own kind."

"Fools like you wouldn't," Shinobi snapped. "By capturing these mutants the Hellfire Club controls them."

The External laughed at the young man's brashness. "That's quite the lofty goal. Manipulating humans is an easy matter, but trying to lord over mutants…no one has yet accomplished that."

"According to Ahab, the Sentinels end up doing just that. Sentinels that we currently control," the Red King reminded.

"And these Sentinels are far more advanced than any that have been produced," Tessa added.

Shaw smiled devilishly and said, "Have faith Candra. I promise that your boredom will be assuaged."

Candra knew men of Shaw's caliber and knew what he eventually hoped to become. He wanted to be a god. Mythologly shown when mere mortals attempted to grasp eternity they were crushed by the weight of it. She smiled to herself and thought of how entertaining Shaw's fall would be. Her boredom would be soothed indeed.

The insolence of Candra was barely fathomable in the mind of Tessa. She knew why Sebastian had assembled this council and why he allowed his treacherous son back with open arms, but she was highly protective of Shaw. She'd be damned before she let harm befall him again. Admittedly, the Psi-Sentinels made her uneasy, but she wasn't going to question Shaw. If he had complete confidence then so would she.

Astra watched the controlled antics and knew that her employers were correct in sending her to Shaw. For all his ambition Shaw always surrounded himself with jackals. He was arrogant enough to believe he could control them and that was his failing. For now though he would survive because her employers demanded it and they were not the kind of people you failed.

"So what progress is Campbell making in regards to the Hound process?" Astra asked.

"Ahab," Shinobi corrected with emphasis.

"Doesn't change my question. I think we're too quick to trust Ahab," Astra said, glaring at Shinobi with her last word. She disliked Shaw's son a great deal. He was a pampered maggot feasting on his father's flesh. Disgusting.

The doors to the dining room flung open and three men made their presence known. At the fore of them was the cybernetic mutant hunter, Ahab, and behind him were the omnipath, Gamemaster, and the teleporting drug cartel leader, Vanisher. Ahab smiled at Astra and said, "I would you hope that your feelings change about me after my briefing, Ms. Walters."

"Before that Ahab we need to address a more urgent issue," Shaw said. "Vanisher please distribute the psi-dampeners."

Telford walked around the table and handed each Hellfire Club member what looked like a golden bracelet. Candra held the object in front of her face and asked, "What are these for? Decoration?"

Shaw laughed at her sarcasm. "No my dear. These psi-dampeners are the best money can buy. Even then they might not be enough."

Before any more questions could be asked Shaw pulled out a remote control and clicked up at the roof. The ceiling tiles cracked open and a two-sided plasma screen TV descended to the middle of the table. Shaw clicked another button and an image of Stryfe appeared on the screen. He then held up his psi-dampener and said, " These are our only defense against him."

"I believed him to be dead," Astra said.

Shaw clicked another button and the image changed to the building layouts of a hexagonal shaped building. The label for the building was in bold white letters and it said "Black Womb Base #2004". In the center of the layout was a red circle with a tiny picture of Stryfe in it.

"The original is dead, but Black Womb seems to have a penchant for resurrecting dead ideas. They've created a new Stryfe and it seems to have escaped from this facility," Shaw said as he slipped the golden dampener around his wrist.

"I see that says 2004. Just how many bases does Black Womb have?" Candra asked, wondering just how Shaw planned to remove Black Womb from the playing field.

"It seems they're using dimensional bending technology to hide the true amount of facilities they possess," Shaw replied.

Shinobi slipped his dampener on and asked, "Do you think this Stryfe will be here soon?"

"Yes," Shaw said. "Very soon."

"How do you know?" Astra asked.

"The Psi-Sentinels are detecting a very large psionic presence," Ahab said. "It nearly blew their sensors."

Astra suddenly lost her appetite and pushed her plate away from the table. "So just what do you intend to do Shaw?"

Ahab answered for Shaw. "I've managed to turn the X-Corps young recruits into my latest Hounds. Among their number is a powerful telepath named Quentin Quire. He'll be our defense against this new Stryfe along with Gamemaster. The other Hounds will serve as a distraction. The mutants, Estascy and Fixx, will be amongst their number in the next hour."

"And I suppose that's what you had to report to us earlier?" Shinobi asked.

Campbell shook his head and said, "No. I was actually coming to report that within the next two weeks The Hound Program would be in full swing. I've compiled genetic data from every mutant we've captured thus far and that data will be put to use in genetically producing Hounds."

Suddenly, Astra grew even wearier of Ahab. The man was now in control of a great deal of power. Along with the impressive Psi-Sentinels he would also be commanding mutant slaves that answered to his will. Shaw was giving the fanatic too much leeway for Jennifer's tastes.

"And what of the rumored US government Hound program? How will you deal with that?" The Red King asked.

"Rumors like you say. Nothing more," Ahab quickly said.

Candra grew annoyed with the babble and said, "Lets stay on topic here. Our real concerns need to be this new Stryfe and those X-Corps members who have yet to be captured."

Sebastian was in agreement with Candra. "Yes, what progress has been made on finding those still free from the X-Corps assault?"

"We haven't been able to track their precise movements yet sir," Ahab said. "But I'm sure they're close. They won't try to not save their friends for long."

There were abruptly two quick puffs of smoke off in the corner of the dining hall and a strong brimstone smell filled the room. A tattooed, blue-haired man stepped out of the smoke and smiled. "You damn skippy Ahab! Time for you asses to give it up!"

Shaw stood from his chair and stared down the audacious invader, "How dare you come here? Don't you know who you face boy?!"

"Obviously not father," Shinobi said rising from his seat. "But I think we ought to show him."

Warp Savant laughed, "Didn't come here alone pretty boy."

Reaching into his mind Savant released the dozen WHO soldiers, which he had transported in his mind, above the Hellfire Club members. Tessa looked up and let out a gasp. Before any of them could react the soldiers were pointing a gun at each Hellfire Club member's face.

Savant had a huge grin. "How you like me now?"

Let us free. We have a bigger threat to stop. 

Savant smirked. "And what would that bigger threat be Mr. Gamemaster?"

"A new Stryfe you whelp! And he's on his way!" Shaw said.

"Correction," Gamemaster said. "He's already here."

Cable was in agony. He felt like he had just been smacked across the head with a sack of bricks. "Do you feel that Psylocke?"

Betsy barely had the strength to respond. "Yea luv. What the hell is it?"

"You think it's the X-Men launching some kind of assault?" Archer asked. He wasn't a telepath himself, but he could see the signs of a psionic disturbance. It was obviously a big one considering the pain that Cable and Psylocke were experiencing.

"No…it's not the X-Men. They don't have a telepath that can cut loose like that anymore," Cable said.

"Sshh!" Maverick said. "Someone's outside!"

The door creaked open and there wasn't a single face without a smile when they saw it was Fantomex that had opened it.

"Bout damn time!" Mimic said. "Hurry up and get me out of these chains so I can whup that traitor's ass!"

"Your need for revenge is great," Fantomex said as he carefully unchained Bishop first. "But understand that we need to free these mutants first."

"Who all else managed to elude capture?" Havok asked. He knew that Estacy and Archer had initially escaped, but were later captured. The former Norn, Fixx, and the X-Corps recruits had headed underground, but were tracked down by Skin and the Psi-Sentinels. Archer still hadn't explained how he had been captured.

"Warp Savant is confronting the Hellfire Club now. Everyone else headed for where Wisdom's intelligence says The Hounds can be found," Fantomex said.

Cable shook his head as he was released from his chains by Bishop and asked, "Maybe you can tell me what the hell just whacked me across the head mentally?"

"No I cannot. Our information is limited, but we know that Shaw has every intention of making this a complete global operation soon as possible."

Bedlam could only imagine the devastation caused by Shaw and his Sentinel program. Jesse knew what it was like to have to hide underground for most of your life. His time in the Mutant Underground program had seen him shuttled from home to home. He didn't want that kind of life for mutantkind. With balled up fists and a stone cold face he said, "That shit is not happening!"

"Exactly why we need to move quickly," Bishop said, "The Psi-Sentinels and The Hounds are our main priority. We'll let Savant keep the Hellfire Club on their toes for the time being."

"Remember these guys are our friends, but for their sakes we have to take them down," Cable said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Deus Ex Machina**

**Plot Assist by: Dino Pollard**

**Scripts by: Brent Lambert**

Ecstasy wildly tugged at her chains and wished that her powers had some effect on Skin and the other transformed mutants, but their body chemistries were completely alien to her now. The added cybernetics and drugs of Ahab had changed them into something that didn't even feel human. Her senses were repulsed every time she attempted to reach out to them.

Skin stared at her with blank white eyes and said, "Stop your attempts. We can feel them and they are futile."

Unholy circuitry was merged into the flesh of Angelo and the other captured mutants. The microchips seemed so small and insignificant, but those tiny machines were helping to keep Stacy's friends in the hell of Ahab's servitude. It was a hell those soulless eyes intended to trap her and Fixx in. Part of her was angry at Skin for the current predicament she found herself in. Why wasn't he able to escape Shaw and warn them? They could have beaten the Psi-Sentinels that way. Those poor children wouldn't have been made to suffer.

_Stop! This is not Angelo's fault_, Stacy thought harshly. She immediately felt shamed for placing any blame on poor Angelo. Those empty eyes were dam walls holding back the floodwaters of Skin's anguish. She couldn't begin to imagine the intensity of Skin's fury as he watched the recruits being altered in the way he was. No one could see it, but that Stacy knew that Angelo was fighting against Ahab with all his might.

Stacy began to struggle, once again, with her restraints and the rattling filled the hollow, dome-roofed laboratory. Skin turned his eyes towards the former Norn and she instantly ceased in her struggle. Those eyes were so deathly devoid of…anything that it rattled her. Looking at him made her feel like she was staring into an empty husk. For a moment she feared that Angelo was lost to them forever. What could possibly exist behind such emptiness? If the eyes were the gateway to the soul then surely Angelo had to be lost to them.

Why was she so conflicted? Maybe the idea of her friends screaming and pleading on deaf ears was too chilling to deal with. Honestly, it was too chilling to think she would soon be like them. Better to be an empty shell. Too much of her had been spent in slavery. She would rather die than to give up her hard earned independence. The Theater of Pain had taught her that some things were far worse than death.

How much longer would it be? How much longer were they going to make her wait? Ahab had every intention of turning them into his lap dogs, so what was the hold up?

"Look," Fixx suddenly said as she stared off past Skin and to the Psi-Sentinels that were packed into the corners of the lab. Every last one of them was staring up at the roof. What the hell did they see?

Kid Omega moved to Skin's side and said, "We have a problem. Ahab needs to be informed."

An ear-splitting screech came from above and everyone in the room looked up to see just what had made it. The source of the sound was plainly obvious. Three men were floating in the middle of the giant gap that use to be the roof. Pink psionic energy was bristling off all of them. The man in the middle was wearing a red cape and had glistening silver armor. It was ridged all over and full of razor sharp edges. On both sides of him were two tall and lanky men. Both were wearing black leather from their necks down and they each had a golden sword in hand. The man to the left had long white hair with glowing red eyes. His opposite had spiky short, white hair and glowing lime eyes.

It was clear to Stacy that this trio was considered a threat. The Psi-Sentinels began to fill the air around them and from their glowing craniums it was clear they were using their special talents. Talents that had caused the majority of X-Corps to be taken down. These three men weren't even flinching.

"Anyone you know?" Stacy asked. She was fairly new to the world of the X-Men and their affiliates. Identifying friend or foe was not always an easy task for her. She wasn't the type who liked to study databases. Cerebra was the plague to her.

Fixx shook her head, "No one I know."

Stacy bit down on her bottom lip and hoped that these three men were friends. If not, they were probably headed into more trouble than they were before.

"Our people are coming. Just sit tight," Fixx said reassuringly.

Stacy sighed. "They better be. We're sitting ducks right here."

The two women continued to watch the spectacle above them as the Psi-Sentinels surrounded the three invaders. The middle man laughed as the robots tried to penetrate his mind. He simply waved his metallic hand and all of the Psi-Sentinels began to shake violently. Their heads all began to explode one by one and like rocks they landed on the linoleum floor with a smack.

Ecstasy tried to utter some words for what had just occurred, but she couldn't muster them. From what Cable had told her he had some difficultly fighting off the telepathy of those monstrosities. This man in metal and red had just dispelled a large number of them with a simple gesture. She prayed he was an ally.

Landing on the ground, the three men began to walk towards The Hounds led by Skin. There wasn't any sort of fear on their faces. Ahab had programmed emotion out of them. Stacy would have reached out to see if that really was the case, but part of her wasn't sure just who was the worst evil in this fight.

"Fugitives: Stryfe, Trajan, and Hadrian surrender yourselves now. No violence will come to you this way," Skin said in a voice completely not his own. It sounded mechanical and forced.

The spiky haired attacker smacked the armored man on the shoulder and laughed. "Can you believe that big bro? These guys actually think we're going to surrender."

"Just go ahead and kill them now bro," the other attacker said.

"Hadrian and Trajan simmer down now. These are our fellow brothers. They have been abused by the wretched humans, but we can twist their programming to our cause," Stryfe said as he walked towards Skin. Just as he was about to reach out and touch Skin's face an unseen force struck Styfe and sent him flying into a table full of test tubes.

"Don't touch him Stryfe!" Sunspot said angrily. "I don't know how you're still alive, but you're not taking any of my teammates anywhere!"

Kid Omega pounced on the opportunity that Roberto had presented him with and struck out at the three mutants while they were distracted. Stryfe and his companions writhed in pain as Quentin was delivering pain equivalent to a hot nail being driven up your urethra. Sunspot knew that it was Omega attacking Stryfe and Roberto didn't have a clue what to do. He had flown ahead of his teammates, but now he wished he had stayed back with them. This mess wouldn't be his to handle.

"You're about as stubborn as Logan was!" Nightcrawler said, as he appeared only a few feet away from Sunspot. Kurt quickly moved to grab both Fixx and Ecstasy. He placed a hand on each one of them and teleported them away from their bonds.

Ignoring Kurt's comment Sunspot asked, "Where's everyone else?"

"Dealing with Psi-Sentinels. They'll be here soon. What's wrong?" Kurt asked sensing the distress in Roberto's voice.

Sunspot gulped back a nervous lump in his throat. "Stryfe's here for starters."

"Your friends are free and even now they're going to confront Stryfe. I would suggest you let us go and aid them as well," Gamemaster said coolly despite the WHO soldier that was pointing a gun dead center in his face.

Warp Savant laughed and shook his head. "Whoever this Stryfe fellow is I'm sure my guys can handle him without you backstabbers being there."

"You've had these guns in our faces for a few minutes now. Do you intend on doing anything with them?" Sebastian asked angrily.

Candra smiled. "Too late for him to. NOW!"

With her exclamation the guns of the soldiers were suddenly snapped in two by her telekinesis and the Hellfire Club were atop the soldiers with amazing speed. Shaw grabbed his soldier and slammed him into the ground by his throat. Candra gave two of the soldiers major strokes by busting open arteries in their brains telekinetically. Astra disposed the rest of the men as she transported them all to some hellish dimension.

Suddenly, Warp Savant was all alone and the eyes of the Hellfire Club turned on him. He shrugged and said, "Hey I thought Stryfe was the bigger problem here!"

"He's right. My Hounds have already reported to me via our comm.-link. Stryfe and his two companions are currently engaging the members of X-Corps," Ahab said.

Shaw rubbed his chin for a moment and said, "Then there is no need for us to confront Stryfe directly. Let the members of X-Corps deal with him as they see fit."

"Father you can't expect me to just abandon this facility! It didn't come cheaply!"

Sebastian glared at his son and unsympathetically said, "We're leaving. Now. We have more than enough resources to pick up the pieces. We lose a little today, but gain far more tomorrow."

Gamemaster turned to Warp Savant and pointed towards the door. "Go to your friends. They'll be needing you."

He didn't like just letting these guys go, but he didn't really have a choice. Besides, if Gamemaster was telling the truth then his priority lied with his friends. His teammates needed him and he wasn't about to fail them now. "Alright. But you bastards just know we're going to come after you. One way or another."

Sebastian smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from Xavier's brood."

Fantomex fired a shot at Stryfe, which was promptly blocked by his telekinesis. That move had allowed Cable enough time to move in and deliver a telekinetically packed punch to his archrival. When he hit the ground Cable put a boot into his face and said, "I don't know how the hell you crawled back to the land of the living, but you better start talking and now!"

"Why talk? Just read my mind," Stryfe said through a bloodied mouth.

Dayspring reached out to the mind of Stryfe and he saw everything he needed to know. "Where is he?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't know where any of them are. I only found Trajan and Hadrian because they were in the same facility with me," Stryfe said with a boot still in his face.

Cable pulled his boot back and helped Stryfe to his feet. "Fine. Let's talk."

"Don't we need to take care of your Hound friends first? They've been causing my boys and yours quite a bother. Especially that Quire child," Stryfe said with an evident sneer.

"They're our friends. We're not trying to hurt them."

Stryfe nodded. "Fair enough."

"Tell your boys to help mine."

Stryfe smiled. "Already did. Before you even read my mind. I knew what you saw in there would be convincing enough."

Leyu wasn't quite sure why Cable had just helped Stryfe up off the ground, but she didn't really have time to ask as she was trying to avoid the punches of Skin. She had picked him because she was hoping that maybe she could break through to him. Stop whatever Ahab had done to him.

"Angelo it's me! It's Leyu!"

Skin just kept coming relentlessly. Punch after punch. He wasn't stopping and Leyu could only dodge so many times. She refused to use her powers though. They had too much potential to cause lasting harm to Angelo. That was a risk she was not going to take.

"C'mon Angelo stop this! You can take control!"

This time a punch landed. Right in Leyu's gut and she collapsed onto the floor out of breath and in complete despair as Skin moved to stomp on her head. With the force he had punched her with he would probably break her skull. She closed her eyes as his foot came down, but to her utter amazement it stopped only inches from her.

The Hound's body was shaking. "Le…le…Leyu…puh…lease!"

Tears were streaming down Leyu's face and she quickly rose to her feet. Holding out her arms she said, "That's right Angelo! Fight it! Fight him! You can do it!"

"So…so…sorry," Angelo managed to mutter out as he fainted and fell right into Leyu's arms.

She began to stroke his hair. "I got you. I got you. It's going to be alright."

Psylocke ran up beside Leyu and asked, "Is he alright?"

Leyu nodded. "I think he is. Ahab's programming wasn't as potent as he thought."

Betsy smiled compassionately. "No it wasn't. Angelo's made of tougher stuff than that. Everyone else has been taken care of as well."

Looking at the circuitry on his face Leyu asked somberly, "How are we going to fix this?"

"Don't worry about that luv. X-Corps has more than its fair share of connections. He's going to be alright."

"Alright I think someone should start explaining," Havok said as he walked up to Cable with Trajan and Hadrian behind him. Only moments ago they had been trying to behead Alex and just as quickly they were helping him battle off Spyke and Tattoo.

Cable looked to his uncle and said, "Black Womb has managed to capture X-Man."

Havok let that sink in for a just a moment and asked, "I'm guessing this isn't our traditional Stryfe then?"

"No. I'm based off of the genetic template as are my two brothers," Stryfe said.

Alex gently smacked his forehead. "Man oh fucking man."

Wisdom walked up to the gathering with Nightcrawler in tow and said, "But I'm sure it gets worse. It always does."

Stryfe nodded grimly. "Trajan and Hadrian were part of Black Womb's Project: Roman. Essentially, Amanda has used the DNA of Nate Grey as a springboard to create a whole assortment of psychic warriors. There's at least one for every Roman Emperor and I haven't the slightest clue where the rest of them might be."

"Mein gott! The insanity of Black Womb knows no bounds!"

"I need to find my brothers. I have two strong sources that I think might have an idea of what direction to point me in. Sebastian Shaw or The Neo," Stryfe said catching the attention of Fantomex.

The Neo finished helping put Kid Omega on a makeshift stretcher and moved to the crowd. He looked Stryfe directly in the eye and said, "You don't want to go looking for The Neo. If they find out you're a product of Black Womb they will kill you without hesitation."

Sensing the threat in his tone Stryfe wrapped his cape around himself and said, "I think it is time for us to go brothers. Stay out of my way X-Corps and I'll stay out of yours."

After he was gone Havok asked, "Can we trust him?"

Cable shook his head fiercely, "No. I picked up on one tiny thing as he was leaving."

Wisdom tossed his cigarette to the floor and smashed it, "Should I even ask?"

"Essex."

That name got a rise out of everyone who was within hearing range of it. Fantomex said bluntly, "Who better to help someone track down people based off the DNA of a Summers?"

Havok couldn't argue with him. "Who better indeed."

Psylocke quickly interrupted the melancholy exchange. "While you boys are off having cryptic conversations we have people that need tending. And has anyone even thought to look for Juggernaut yet?"

With that question everyone looked around at each other and Havok shrugged his shoulders. "I guess in all the commotion we forgot about him."

Ahab strapped in his belt as the plane began to lift off and he looked over to Shaw with a smile. Sebastian returned it and said, "So I assume you were able to bring aboard your cargo?"

"Yes. The big brute was quite a fit, but I couldn't risk losing him as a potential Hound. Someone that can go head to head with The Hulk is not a prize you so easily give up."

"Well, at least one profitable thing came out of capturing X-Corps," Candra said.

The insult rolled off of Sebastian. "Of course my dear. And you'll find what I have waiting at home all the more exciting."

Two Days Later… 

Wisdom was seated behind a desk, much to his own displeasure, hearing a briefing from Bishop. The man was a procedural as they came and Wisdom could only imagine how much it irked him having to deal with a man like himself. Peter knew the black ops game better than most though and for X-Corps to make it they would have to listen to him. At least for now.

"So you didn't find a blasted thing?"

Bishop shook his head. He was confirming what he had found for the fourth time. "No, Wisdom. Juggernaut wasn't anywhere in that complex. Fantomex and I searched it from top to bottom."

"Shite. Just what I need. You know Ahab probably has him don't ya? Damn Juggernaut as a Hound is too much to deal with!"

Ignoring his ranting Bishop said, "What would you like for us to do?"

He leaned back in his chair and propped his black boots on the desk. Loosening up his tie and putting his hands behind his head, Wisdom finally said, "Nothing. I don't want to agitate the Hellfire Club at the moment. Ahab will strike with him when's ready to and knowing that fanatic it'll be soon. Right now though we got other pressing matters to deal with."

The door to the office suddenly flew open and Havok quickly walked in accompanied by Xorn and Ecstasy. Wisdom smiled. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've just come to inform you that the three of us are leaving X-Corps effective immediately," Havok said.

The smile of Wisdom quickly faded away. "What the hell? You're leaving when this organization needs you the most?"

Xorn stepped from behind Alex and said with a calm, gentle voice, "The ways of X-Corps are not working for the three of us. They're not effective enough. We do not leave in malice and ask that you do not take any hard feeling over the matter."

Wisdom groaned. "You always have a way of making things sound so peachy Xorn. Alright I'm not pissed. We need to cut back on numbers anyway, but still…why?"

"I think I've come up with an idea that might prove to be beneficial to all of Xavier's lot. Even X-Corps," Alex said.

Bishop had remained quiet the entire time and would remain so. It was not his place to say anything in this affair and honestly, it was one less hothead he would have to deal with. Havok was too much of a stubborn leader, Xorn held back too much, and Ecstasy was too much of a loose cannon. Truthfully, Bishop didn't see any harm in them leaving, but he wouldn't voice it. He would just let events unfold around him.

"Well then do what you feel is best," Wisdom said. "I just hope you don't regret whatever it is you plan on doing."

Alex laughed. "Me and regret don't get along much. I'll see you around Wisdom. Take care."

After the three mutants had left the office Bishop said, "We're better off without them."

"Maybe, but I would have at least liked Xorn to have stuck around. His gravity abilities would have been helpful against Juggernaut," Wisdom said and then there was silence for a moment. "I've changed my mind Bishop."

"About what?"

"About waiting for Juggernaut to show up. Take Meltdown, Mimic, Kid Omega, Bedlam, and Maverick with you."

Bishop nodded and was about to head out the door when Wisdom said, "Oh and one more thing!"

Looking back Bishop could only hope that it was something serious and not one of his idoitic remarks. How he ever managed to get experience in his field of work was beyond Bishop.

"Try to capture Ahab if you can. He's a second priority, but it would be nice to have him for interrogation."

**Later on that Night…**

"I called you guys here for one specific reason tonight," Bishop said to his fellow future refugees, Archer and Fixx. "I want the two of you to leave X-Corps."

Fixx already had that intention in mind, but she was not happy that Bishop was now ordering her to do it. "Where do you get off telling me where to stay and go?"

"I am not trying to force you two out of X-Corps, but I have a bad feeling about things. The events we have just went through felt all too much like the events that led up to our future. I thought our presence here was changing things, but it just doesn't seem to be working that way."

"So what are you saying?" Archer, the man of pure energy, asked.

"I want the two of you to have normal, peaceful lives while the opportunity is still there. The struggle is where I'm most at home, but that isn't the case for you two. We all came back to this period for a purpose and that purpose may even be beyond our understanding, but I think the two of you deserve a chance at real happiness," Bishop said and then added, "Besides when the struggle does come I want to know I have two people out there I can count on waiting on the sidelines."

Fixx smiled. "Bishop getting sensitive on us. Never thought I would see the day. Well, I'm taking the kids with me. Spkye and Omega say they want to stay behind, but the others are ready to pack their bags. I called up Cooper. She's going to set us up with some temporary housing."

"And I need to find out just who Jude Black was. I was on my way to doing that before all this trouble went down. I guess I'll just get back to it," Archer said.

"Good. And if the two of you could check on Shard from time to time."

"Yea," Fixx said with a bit of hesitation. "You got it Bishop."

_Why the hell is he being so melancholy, _Fixx thought to herself. She backed away from Bishop and left the room. The thought plagued her for the rest of the night.

"Did you give him the glimpse?" a woman barely clothed in fine blue silks said from atop a metallic throne.

"Yes, just enough to torture him," her messenger replied. He was a young man who delighted in the pain of others. Especially those who lived in such a barbaric era.

The woman's thin lips parted into a smile. "Good. Let them choke on his vision."


	8. Chapter 8

**DEALS WITH THE DEVIL PART 1**

**By: Brent Lambert**

Karl Mason had been working with Sebastian Shaw for nearly three years and everyday he wished he had just stayed with Pizza Hut. The money was good, but when you worked for Shaw you barely had the opportunity to spend it. Just out and out quitting wasn't an option. When someone did quit, Shaw went out of his way to make sure they never got another well-paying job. Mason couldn't afford that. He was now raising three kids. Three kids who were bursting out of clothes and shoes quicker faster than two horny rabbits made babies. The wrath of Sebastian Shaw just wasn't something a regular Joe like him could afford to have hanging over him.

It was a rather depressing fate that was drowned out by liquor every Wednesday and Friday at the nearest pub he could find. The pattern was a regular one, but Karl never thought anyone would be observing it. Why would anyone ever find it necessary to tail him?

Bishop removed his binoculars and tapped the communication device in his ear. "He's in Bedlam. Remember don't talk or look at him until he's good and drunk."

The response was received quickly. "I know the plan Bishop. We went over it a million times before breakfast."

Bishop growled under his breath and said, "Don't get smart. We've been on this op for two weeks. This could very well be the break we need."

He had never been a great admirer of Cain Marko, but it was his own inattentiveness, along with others, that had caused him to be kidnapped. Bishop had seen the handiwork of Ahab firsthand when the Hellfire Club was holding him captive. Even Marko didn't deserve that, but there was one thought that filled Bishop with dread. What if his treatment by Ahab turned back all the progress Cain had made over the months? The murderous Juggernaut could return and X-Corps would only have themselves to blame for it.

Trying to find Juggernaut had proven to be a longer task than Bishop had hoped. The only direct source on Juggernaut's location would be the Hellfire Club. Getting any information out of them would be next to impossible. Bishop didn't want open conflict…yet. So he had all of his team probing various employees of Shaw Industries to find any links that could lead them to Marko without a great deal of bloodshed. They had started off with Shaw's receptionist in Singapore and worked their way from there.

Bedlam and Bishop were in Chicago tailing Mason. Omega and Meltdown had been assigned to tail another member of Shaw's security in London. Mimic and Maverick were tracking a military attaché assigned to Shinobi Shaw in Uganda. They had to cover as much ground as possible if Cain was to be found quickly.

"Sorry to interrupt Bishop, but I wanted to know how the search was going."

Wisdom had a bad habit of popping up out of nowhere. Bishop had gotten use to it. "We're making progress Wisdom. I am trying to keep this operation low key as possible."

"Low key huh? Well, I said not to agitate the Hellfire Club. That didn't mean bore them to death besides I doubt Cain would appreciate your speed."

Wisdom was beginning to try Bishop's patience and he was interrupting his operation. A man of Bishop's precision hated nothing more than to have his sense of order disrupted. His XSE commander, Hecate, never pulled any of the stunts that Wisdom had. "You gave me this mission Wisdom. Let me handle it."

"Need I remind you that we not only have Black Womb to deal with but now Sinister and a small army of Neo hiding out somewhere. Our problems are building while you tip toe with this mission!"

Bishop had to fight to keep his reply from being laced with anger. "Do you want to add an even more pissed off Sebastian Shaw to that list? Because that is exactly what will happen if I go into this gung-ho."

"I've let you play this your way for two weeks now. I expected you to work faster than you presently are. If I don't see results soon I'll turn this op over to Cable!"

No rebuke was given from Bishop. He already knew that Wisdom had disconnected them. The bastard said all he needed to. Before he had sufficient time to cool off from the insult, Bedlam buzzed in. "Our target seems incoherent at the moment. Do I approach?"

"Move in, but don't probe him yet. Do as we practiced," Bishop said. Bedlam had an easygoing demeanor that made him far more approachable than Bishop. The future refugee's body build was imposing enough and his M tattoo was sure to draw unwanted questions. Frankly, Jesse fit in. Bishop at his core was too different for this era.

Meltdown bit into her hotdog as her target strolled into a nearby café. She never made eye contact with the woman and she didn't have to. Her partner, Quentin Quire, was potentially the world's single most powerful telepath. Tabitha saw her target, Alma Luke, through the eyes of Quire was positioned across the street from the café. Being partnered with Quentin made her job so easy it barely felt like a recon mission.

** You get what you need from her? ** Tabitha asked through her telepathic link with Kid Omega.

** Yep. Too easy. Now you can leave our little calling card. **

Tabitha saw Quentin smile widely and she nodded to him in acknowledgement of what he wanted to happen. Doing what she was about to do was going against orders, but Meltdown had never been a fan of those anyway. Scoffing down the last bit of her bun she slowly walked into the café.

She didn't fit in with the setting at all. Everyone in there was wearing warm colors and casual "wake up in the morning" clothing. Tabitha was wearing a pair of neon pink shades, a light purple spaghetti strap, and a short white skirt. So she received a strange glance from everyone in the facility upon entering.

** We don't stand out too much now do we? ** Quentin teased.

** Shut up! I can handle this. **

Clearing her throat a bit Meltdown said, "Anyone in here know Alma Luke?"

A middle-aged, robust Arabian woman with a buzz cut stood up and said, "Who wants to know?"

Tabitha smiled. "We've been watching you Alma. I know you come here every Tuesday and Thursday to get a caramel frappucino. You stay here until about noon and head home to go take your dog for a walk. By the way, Selma, is a sucky ass name for a dog."

The woman looked completely stunned. "Who are you? What-

Holding up a hand for silence Tabitha added. "Just tell your boss we're watching him too."

With that warning Meltdown turned away from the Shaw Industries' security agent and walked out of the door.

** Nice. Knew I could depend on you to deliver the attitude. **

** I'm just going to pretend you didn't even say that. Never doubt the 'tude of Tabitha Smith! **

** I won't now. **

Time was fluid for X-Man. He had been imprisoned for so long he honestly didn't know if weeks, months, or years had passed. Time blurred like the colors of a wet painting. The hope of rescue had long since vanished from Nate's mind. The last time any of his allies had seen him he was driven with madness and fighting alongside Madylene Pryor. They had probably thought him a lost cause and Nate couldn't say he blamed them.

His imprisonment made completely exposed. He had been stripped of all clothing and was being held by large magnetic spheres that wrapped around his hands and feet. The spheres were stuck to flat metal plates that were attached to the wall. Black Womb didn't even have the decency to cover his genitals. Not like it mattered. None of these people viewed him in any kind of sexual manner. He was a bacterium in a petri dish as far as they were concerned.

X-Man stirred from his drugged state as he heard the clicking of high heels from afar. Looking up he saw a thin, ebony haired, Caucasian woman approaching him with a large syringe in her hand. She didn't look like the typical staff around the facility as she wasn't wearing a lab coat, but a body hugging gray dress. He didn't have time to ask any questions before he was promptly shot in the shoulder by the syringe.

"Don't talk just yet darling. I need you together," the woman said as she pumped the green liquid into Nate's body.

She stepped back away from X-Man and allowed the drug to take its effect. X-Man was no longer in his drugged stupor and yelled. "What the hell did you do that for?"

The woman's thin lips parted into a smile. "I like intelligent company and with all the drugs that have been keeping you sedated you were hardly that."

Feeling an unusual dryness in his mouth, Nate stretched it open and circled his tongue around his mouth. Finally he said, "So who are you?"

"I am the new person in charge of your captivity. Denise Mueller."

Nate laughed. "You're lucky you don't look anything like your mother."

"I wouldn't exactly call her my mother. Just another one of her genetic concoctions. You don't have to hide how you feel Nate. I can feel the hatred coming from you. One of my abilities is empathy."

Denise was trying to make him comfortable and X-Man wasn't about to make that task easy for her. Especially considering the position he was caught in. "How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

Mueller's stare turned cold as ice. "As long as is necessary."

Mimic was flying above a black limo that was struggling to make its way down a dirt road. The vehicle was surrounded on all sides by motorcycles and their drivers were packing enough heat to make SWAT look lightly packed. Calvin was keeping his distance from the grouping and was using his telepathy to keep anyone from deciding to take a glance up. Tapping his ear and activating his communication device Calvin said, "How long do I have to follow these creeps?"

"As long as is necessary."

"And just where might you be at oh fearless leader?"

"Bout two miles ahead of you. Trying to stay far enough ahead to not be noticed, but close enough so if trouble goes down I can help you."

"Maverick if anything goes down I think I'm plenty capable of handling myself. Powers of the five original X-Men anyone?"

"Doesn't matter. Bishop paired me with you because you're my operative in Australia. I'm supposed to look out for you."

"And you do a good job of it North, but just learn to trust me. You're risking trouble by staying so close within potential sight range. Uganda isn't exactly known for it's wide expanses of woods."

"Just keep tailing them Calvin. Marko is depending on us."

_Never thought I would be on a rescue op for the Juggernaut. Boy how times change,_ Calvin thought to himself.

Suddenly without warning a voice cut in on his communication device. "If the two of you wanted to know where I'm going all you had to do was ask."

_SHIT! Shit, shit, shit_, Mimic thought frantically as he debated on whether to respond or not.

Maverick beat him to the punch. "Shinobi Shaw. You're more clever than I thought."

"Don't give me too much credit. I just knew to look for you after my father gave me a warning. Seems a couple of your operatives spooked a member of my father's security staff. He's promptly informed all of us Hellfire members to be alert."

"So you know we're watching you. Maybe we should just take you out now," Maverick said. Mimic relished the thought of being able to bombard Shaw's limo with optic blasts.

"Alaska."

Mimic finally chimed in. "Huh?"

"You're looking for your little friend. He's in Alaska."

"And why should we believe you?" Maverick asked.

"Because I distrust Ahab and I know he'll turn on my father one day. Might as well make his demise sooner rather than later."

The night did not disguise Stryfe well as he moved down the alleyway of Prague. It was here that he was told to meet with the man he was sure would help him find his brothers through any means necessary. This man would consider his beloved siblings priceless art. If you could really call him a man.

As he neared the end of the hall a beautiful woman cloaked in pure white stepped forward and said sharply, "You're late."

"My apologies," Stryfe said with a bow. "Your masters messages weren't exactly clear."

"He still is re-adapting himself to this world. Hence, why he has sent me instead of making a personal audience. You may call me Perfection."

"An honor to meet you. I hope we have pleasant relations in the future."

Perfection showed no facial expression. "The master favors you. So shall I. Come with me and we shall see how far you are willing to go for the sake of your brothers."

"Nice job would be a sufficient compliment you know," Jesse said as he hopped aboard his motorcycle.

Bishop slid his helmet on and said, "You accomplished the mission. That's all. This is a thankless job so I suggest you get use to that fact."

Bedlam deleted Bishop's response in his mind and changed the subject. "So why are we up and leaving so fast? Thought we had a couple of more sources to tap."

Bishop was brief with his answer. "No need to. Juggernaut is in Alaska. Now no more questions. Just follow me."

Under his breath Jesse said, "Meltdown is in so much shit next time I see her."

It had been Tabitha who had convinced Jesse to partner up with Bishop. Bedlam had figured that it would be cool to work with one of the X-Men's best. The experience thus far had proven less than expected. Bishop was making him do all the groundwork and barking orders the entire time. Listening to him made Bedlam wonder if he had signed up for boot camp instead of a recon and rescue operation.

Now, he was having to follow him through the traffic of Chicago and damn near was going eighty miles per hour just to keep pace with him. The man was driving like he was the only one on the road despite the cacophony of horns and cuss words being directed his way. Either Bishop had watched too much Matrix Reloaded or he was getting a kick at pissing those folks off. Bedlam had decided which it was yet.

_Yep. Official chomping out for Meltdown, _Jesse thought.

Wisdom was at his desk late as usual. He was going through all the information that Fantomex and the others had retrieved from the Black Womb base. The amount of projects that the organization had going on was simply staggering. Though out of that information Peter was only able to discern the locations of three of Stryfe's brothers. He was positive there was no more encrypted information as he had Shatterstar go through it just to be sure. It was a depressing thought.

_We can't let these buggers fall into Sinister's hands or we'll be having a King Kong sized mess to handle._

When Bishop and his team returned from their mission he was going to have to send out teams to retrieve Stryfe's siblings. He knew that doing that would put him directly at odds with Sinister and they had hoped to avoid his direct attention. The idea of Sinister having his hands on a small army of super psis was too terrifying to not try and prevent, even if it meant exposing themselves to the geneticist.

Just when Peter was about to close his laptop there was ding indicating he had a new e-mail. With the click of the mouse he saw something that made him tighten up with anger.

**SENDER**

**SUBJECT**

Sebastian Shaw

Some Information You May Find…

**NEXT ISSUE: Bishop and his team are in for a fight when they go to Alaska while Wisdom contemplates the authenticity of Shaw's information.**


	9. Chapter 9

DEALS WITH THE DEVIL PT

**DEALS WITH THE DEVIL PT. 2**

**By: Brent Lambert**

Location. Some desolate woods in Canada. Why? A friend needs rescuing. Who? Someone that could snap a normal man's neck with a quick flick of his thumb. Why couldn't he save himself? Damn good question!

"Glad to see everyone made it," Bishop said. Bedlam and himself were at this location nearly three hours before anyone else arrived. It had been three long agonizing hours for Jesse. The only thing worse than a focused Bishop was an impatient one.

Meltdown looked to Jesse and smiled mischievously. "Yea, well the Atlantic flight was a little bumpy."

"Seems you had a ball on your mission though," Maverick said. Tabitha and Quentin's faces drained of color. "You nearly blew the mission! If it wasn't for Shinobi's contempt for Ahab-

"Enough!" Bishop firmly said. "It doesn't' matter now, regardless of the circumstances we know where he is."

"Just how trustworthy is Shaw? What's to say we aren't walking into a trap?" Kid Omega asked.

Maverick laughed. "Now you think about strategy? You're just brilliant kid!"

The two mutant's eyes were in a deadlock when Quentin said, "You must not realize I could make you do a ballet dance while clucking like a chicken? Don't make me demonstrate how brilliant I really am."

"Once again I said enough," Bishop ordered. "We need to get moving. Let's go."

A mile outside the base. Walking there wasn't fun, but not being detected was key. That was small comfort to Meltdown's feet, but since she was the only female on this mission she wasn't going to complain. She had to rep for the ladies. Though she would enjoy a nice long bath when she got back to base. Anyone objecting to that could kiss the roundest part of her ass. It was an ass in definite need of a tan. Being in Alaska was not doing a thing for her complexion. And that complexion grew all the paler at the site of the base where they all hoped Cain was. The complex looked like a high tech Nazi camp with cybernetic blue men as the bodyguards.

Mimic's vision was better than everyone else's, due to his borrowed abilities from Warren Worthington. He angrily said, "Hounds are surrounding that place. How the hell did he get his hands on mutants that fast?"

Bedlam laughed and shook his head. "Being the information junkie I am you wouldn't believe how easy it is for corporations to get what they want and how they want it."

"We need to find out what they're capable of," Bishop said as he looked to Quentin, "Scan their minds if you can."

Quentin pooched his lips to one side of his face and said, "If I can? Can't believe you even said that Bish."

"Just do it," Bishop said unflinching in the face of the annoying nickname. Looking back at the base he added, "Make it quick. Their security systems could be on us any moment."

"You think Campbell's here?" Bedlam asked.

Maverick's fists tightened and his blood rushed faster at the thought of Ahab. "If he's here then he's going to answer for his crimes. That butcher isn't getting away."

The memories of Skin and the altered recruits were raw for all of X-Corps. Especially Omega, as he had himself been one of those Hounds. Having your free will stripped from you was perhaps the worse punishment that could be devised for a telepath. To go from being so much in control to having no control at all…Quentin shivered at the experience.

"Their minds are nearly blank and only filled with a few instinctual loyalties to Ahab and each other. They're all teleporters with enhanced strength and senses."

Tabitha bit down on her lip and said, "Okay maybe I'm clueless, but blue and teleporting? Doesn't that sound a bit familiar?"

Bishop quickly realized the implication of what Tabitha was saying and urgently said, "Everyone stay tight! We may already have enemies around us. Omega, do a defensive telepathic sweep and Mimic get us in a TK bubble!"

The telekinetic force field and telepathic sweep were done without question. When it came down to it Bishop was one of the X-men's best military thinkers. If he said that a threat was approaching you listened and did what he asked. Once again that instinct had proven right as dozens of Hounds had been revealed and knocked unconscious by Quire's psionic sweep.

"The fuckers were cloaked! Shit! Why didn't they take us out?" Bedlam asked as he observed the number of fallen Hounds around him. Jesse knew that cloaking technology was readily available on the black market, but Ahab had built up his resources in an amazingly short amount of time. Of course, the more feasible explanation was that Sebastian Shaw already had all this set up for Campbell. It was a credit to Shaw's meticulous planning if that was the case.

Looking at the Hounds officially crept Meltdown out as she said, "Okay those things look just like Kurt! What the hell!"

Bishop then stated the grim truth. "Looks like Ahab is using genetic splicing to create his new foot soldiers."

"And he got a nice head start on material to work with when he captured us," Maverick said.

"Exactly. We need to move fast. Stealth may be our only option and advantage now," Bishop replied.

"Nightcrawler would probably be of great help right about now," Omega sighed to himself. His DNA was in Ahab's mix somewhere. That thought just flat out pissed Quentin off. He was unique! How dare that traitorous scumbag make him into some puzzle piece to be mixed and matched with others? The thought of it demeaned his very existence.

"We don't have Kurt, but we'll make due. Quentin I'm going to need you again since it's obvious Ahab hasn't equipped these Hounds with any kind of respectable psi-shielding," Bishop said as the cogs in his head began to turn.

"You would think after meeting Stryfe, the Hellfire Club would sharpen up in its psi-defense measures," Maverick said as he pulled two of his plasma guns from their holsters.

Mimic's telekinetic field vanished and Calvin asked, "So what's the plan here Bishop?"

"Classic distraction," Bishop said as he turned to Kid Omega. "I am going to need for you to fool these Hounds into thinking that SHIELD is coming barreling down their doorstep."

Omega smiled and cracked his knuckles in anticipation of the easy task. Before he could get too eager Bishop said, "I want this distraction to be authentic so Mimic will be using his telekinesis to make sure of just that."

Quentin didn't need or want Mimic involved. He could handle the task on his own. The big oaf would just be a hassle to deal with. Bishop needed to use him like the dumb muscle he was intended to be. A telepath of Quire's power didn't need aid in such a simple maneuver.

"Wouldn't it be better to have Mimic's power help you in pulverizing that base? There is a strong possibility that you all could encounter an out of control Juggernaut."

"Let us worry about that Quentin. Besides, the distraction won't have to last that long. We just need to extract Juggernaut. Not dismantle this base," Bishop said looking at all of his team to make sure they understood the objective. Save Juggernaut. Not become crusaders. At least not today.

"I can't help but to shake this feeling that none of this is going to go down easy," Maverick said. Then he added, "I may have another idea if you're willing to hear it out."

Bishop nodded. Maverick had just as much valuable combat experience as Bishop. North was a worthy enough person to hear a second opinion from.

"Why not have Quire take hold of these fallen Hounds and use them to provide the distraction?"

The suggestion made sense to Bishop. "Do it Omega. Mimic you'll be coming with us. Watch yourself Quire."

Quentin was elated at how circumstances had turned out in his favor. The big lug had been dismissed and he would be allowed to operate solo. The brilliance of his mind would be allowed its chance to shine. It was the opportunity Quentin had been waiting for. He would legitimize his place in X-Corps. There was a smile all over Quentin's face and he couldn't hide it.

Maverick saw that smile and said, "Don't think this is a game Kid Omega. You do your job and you meet up with us. Nothing else."

Omega snidely remarked, "Isn't Bishop the leader of this operation?"

Bishop stepped forward and said, "Maverick's right. You need to keep your head in the game. You're too powerful to lose to foolish rashness."

What was supposed to be a scolding made Quentin smile. Bishop had noticed and appreciated his abilities. Now, it was time to put them to work.

"Do you really trust that kid to get the job done without showboating?" Maverick asked as he used a burst of kinetic energy to blow open an entrance at the back of the facility. The loud explosion muffled Bishop's response. David didn't ask him to repeat it. Men like him hated having to repeat themselves.

Bishop turned to Mimic. "Telekinetic sweep."

Calvin nodded and a wave of telekinesis across the inside of the facility. It was a false echolocation that allowed Mimic to identify any problems areas for the team. "No security to speak of. If anything, we may encounter some mechanical systems, but that's nothing we can't handle."

"Especially, with your resident electronic disruptor," Bedlam said with a grin. His abilities would allow for the easy dispatching of any defensive machinery lurking around this dully-made facility. The walls were gray and lifeless. Perfectly arranged square wall and floor tiles were without inspiration.

"So are we going to stand around all day or are we going to move?" Meltdown asked as she played with tiny energy globules in her hand.

Bishop didn't seem to notice Tabitha's annoyance. Either that or he just didn't care. "Where to Calvin?"

"Straight up the corridor and to the left," Mimic said.

Jesse smiled and patted Mimic on the back. "You're just a regular Mapquest man."

Mimic gave Bedlam the bird and said, "Spin on it."

Bishop looked at the two mutants and groaned. "You two keep at the fore of the group. Meltdown keep some plasma charges ready to go in case we end up in a tight squeeze. Maverick and myself will cover the back of the group."

North tapped the communicator on his ear and said, "Omega we are in the building and en route to Juggernaut. Rendezvous with us ASAP, over."

A moment later Omega responded. "Pounding is officially over. We won't have any Hounds to worry about on our exit out of here, over."

Maverick was about to respond when the ground beneath him rumbled violently and North suddenly found himself flung into the air along with pieces of metal and concrete. When he landed on the ground he rolled out of the way of a large block of concrete and pulled out both his guns. The cause of the explosion had been none other than the man they had come to rescue.

Cain was covered in the same wiring that Omega and the others had been. His helmet was removed and his eyes were red with rage. "You're trespassing on private property. I have been ordered to apprehend you by order of Ahab!"

The air was still and Wisdom imitated it with flawless skill as he scanned over Sebastian Shaw's e-mail. Both his hands rested gently on his leather swivel chair's armrest and a cigarette hung limply from his mouth. His jet-black hair was slightly disheveled (as always) and his tie was just as much out of order.

His lack of movement didn't change once Psylocke entered the disorganized office. Betsy and Peter had at one time been in a relationship and as a result she felt she could connect with him better than anyone else in X-Corps. Seeing his utter stillness she asked, "Luv, what's wrong? You look like a ghost just walked through here."

Wisdom spun the computer screen towards Psylocke. She squinted her eyes and began to walk across the room to see what he was displaying clearer. "Shaw sent me an e-mail offering up a good amount of intel on black Womb."

"Is it legit? This is Shaw we're talking about here," Psylocke reminded knowing full and well the manipulations of Shadow and his brand of scum.

"Figuring that out should be oodles of fun," Wisdom replied as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well, one has to think of Shaw's motives here."

"Which in my experience is purely personal," Cable said as he walked into the room fully armored and ready to blaze into battle.

Betsy looked Nathan up and down with an amazed eye. "Relaxation might be a good thing for you to take up."

Wisdom chuckled, but still managed to maintain control of his nicotine stick. 'Despite the heavy dress, Cable does have point. Shaw is all about himself and his own aggrandizement. He doesn't give out anything freely."

"So is he trying to set us up for is he trying to use us to harm Black Womb?" Psylocke asked.

"More than likely some of both," Cable said. "There really is no way for us to be sure if the information is authentic."

Wisdom hated to admit that Cable was right, but Shaw had not given them any means to prove or disprove his information. They were simply gong to have to make an educated guess. "My gut tells me that this information is legitimate. In Shaw's eyes we're probably shite compared to Black Womb."

"So we go with the information?" Betsy asked. She wasn't quite as sure of Wisdom's assessment. Shaw had suffered defeat by the hands of the x-Men for too many times to underestimate their capabilities.

"We shouldn't make any kind of decision now. I suggest we wait for Bishop's return and them make our assessment of the issue," Cable suggested knowing it would be purely instinctual to decide something right at the moment.

Finally reaching for a lighter in his coat pocket, Wisdom said, "At the rate bishop is going we wont' see him till Fall."

"Rather him at Fall then a crazed Juggernaut now," Psylocke defended.

"Everyone get out of his range!" Bishop commanded as all of his team backed away from juggernaut with as much speed as they could muster. An inhuman roar issued forth from Juggernaut as he turned on Bishop. The former XSE unleashed his guns from torso holsters and commenced to unload barrage after barrage of streaming pink energy. Each blast that connected only seemed to throw Juggernaut back a step or two. Bishop knew though his blast shouldn't even have done that. An idea struck him as he ran full speed at Juggernaut. When that last moment of safety came he rolled between his teammate's massive legs and landed behind the behemoth man. Bishop was about to shoot him in the back of the head, but he saw a few glowing plasma globules had beat him to the punch.

Looking back to a smiling Tabitha, he nodded and gave Meltdown her cue. With a snap of her petite fingers the plasma bombs exploded with such force that Bishop was sent skidding along the ground at the feet of Maverick. North helped Bishop to his feet and they both watched as Juggernaut fell to the ground face first. Fighting back his vertigo and pounding eardrums Bishop said, "He's weakened! Hit him now while he's down! Do it!"

Maverick took off in a sprint and the still dazed Bishop followed closely behind. The three operatives were applying their various talents to Cyttorak's chosen warrior.

"I've knocked out all that funky ass circuitry!" Bedlam said as he jumped off Juggernaut's back and ran to the nearest computer console. He needed to be sure that there weren't any other unexpected surprises moving their way. If Ahab really was gene-splicing Hounds then they were all in for a world of hurt. Jesse just prayed his assumptions were wrong.

Maverick and Bishop unloaded their weapons. If Juggernaut was indeed in a weakened state they there was a chance that their weapons could actually hurt Juggernaut. A frantic Bedlam ran back towards them waving his hands in the air. "Stop wasting ammo! That's not Cain!"

Could have told you that! Omega thought as he teleported in with a group of six Hounds. His telepathy was keeping them in check. No way was Quentin going to let his playthings go to waste.

"Weren't you supposed to leave those outside?" Meltdown asked from behind Omega.

Telekinetic energy flared around his body as he floated into the air. You know me. Such a stickler for the rules.

Mimic flew in front of Quentin and said, "Stop fooling around. Juggernaut is somewhere in this base."

We'll encounter more of these false Juggernauts before we get to the real one.

"Not an option," Bishop said as he loaded a new clip into his plasma rail gun. "We find Cain and get out now."

Then I have a suggestion.

A pink rip appeared suddenly in front of Quentin and a voice came forth from it. "Actually, pup I think you should let me handle this situation."

From the rip stepped forth a decrypt old man wearing a brown trench coat that disguised black rags underneath. Bishop immediately recognized the man and exclaimed, "The Witness! What are you doing here?"

The old man smiled at his former employee. "I'm here to help. Don't ask too many questions pup. Might give you a headache."

Neither having time nor desire to argue Bishop said, "Fine. We'll see just how useful your help is."

Stretching forth his hands The Witness closed his eyes and said, "I suggest Bishop that you take your little pet Hounds and get outside of this base. I'm about to incinerate anything in here that isn't the least bit organic."

Bishop realized just what drastic measures the geriatric was taking and said to Quentin, "Get us out of here now!"

Omega nodded. "Will do."

As a Hound latched on to each member of Bishop's team they saw the pink energy begin to flow from The Witness. They were far away from the base by the time The Witness had really gone to work. The power poured out of him like water from a broken dam and flooded Ahab's base. Every mechanical object, every scrap of metal, every ounce of rust, anything that wasn't organic was going to be lit afire.

Bishop and his team watched from afar as a tower of energy erupted forth from Ahab's base. Maverick looked over at his leader and asked, "Can we trust this guy?"

"No," Bishop answered plainly. "And honestly, I have no clue why he would choose now of all moments to make himself known in this time period. I don't trust it. I'm almost concerned if we should be saving Juggernaut at all."

"C'mon now! Juggernaut has proven himself to be a good guy. Just cuz one of your creepy ass friends shows up doesn't mean we all of a sudden can't trust Cain," Meltdown said in defense of her teammate.

Bishop scowled at Tabitha. "He's not my friend."

"I'm picking up on Juggernaut's mental patterns. He's unconscious, but unharmed. As for your friend…I think he's long gone," Omega reported.

"Another problem for another day. Let's get Juggernaut before someone else decides to scoop him up," Bishop said.

As the X-Corps members made their way to the base's wreckage they were watched from afar by a satisfied old man.

"You'll get your answers soon pup. Just enjoy the favor for now."


	10. Chapter 10

THE CROWNING MOVE PT

**THE CROWNING MOVE PT. 1**

Bishop walked into the office with Wisdom, Psylocke, and Cable waiting for him. Wisdom was seated behind his desk with Psylocke seated atop it. To the right of Wisdom is Cable with his arms folded across his chest. Normally, it would be an intimidating scenario, but this was Bishop and he had faced down gangs of gene-sucking Emplates without even flinching.

"So luv I take it everything went okay in Alaska?" Psylocke asked.

Bishop nodded. "Juggernaut was found and the base eliminated. Though an unexpected element aided us in the completion of our mission. His name is Witness or LeBeau. He comes from my time period and if I had to guess he's my timeline's Gambit. I've had that suspicion for quite some time."

Psylocke looked confused. "That would put him at slightly over a hundred though wouldn't it?"

"Black Air did some studies on mutant lifespans back in its early days. Some evidence was found that mutants have longer ones," Wisdom said.

"Just what else has Black Air done that we don't know about?" Cable asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I intend for all of you to find out. Right now though we have pressing matters and not just this Witness character. I think there's something else you needed to present Bishop."

The former XSE nodded again. "Ahab is using the DNA of our members that were captured to create clones for his Hound process. Omega brought six of them back with us for examination. As for any information they can provide…we haven't found anything at all."

"Shite." Betsy said. "What are we going to do about it?"

"I have some contacts and I'll be using them to get us some location information. Then we hit him hard. In the meantime I also want to get back into Project: Roman. We can't allow Sinister to find anymore of Black Womb's weapons than he already has."

"So who are we sending into the lion's mouth this time?" Psylocke asked.

Stepping forward, Bishop said, "I'll take a team in."

Wisdom shook his head. "No you're going to sit this next mission out. We're going to let Maverick lead a team."

Bishop didn't let his facial expression change despite his frustration with Wisdom who was "punishing" him for his supposed lack of speediness in regards to the Juggernaut mission. Cable saw through Bishop's stern expression and straight to the anger behind it.

"What operatives do you think should accompany North?" Cable asked Bishop.

"Send in Sunspot, Bedlam, Spyke, Warp Savant, and Fantomex. I know Jesse may still be a bit worn from the Alaska job, but he'll have to get over it," Wisdom said.

"I want to be the one to tell Maverick," Bishop said.

Cable interrupted Wisdom before he could answer. "That works. I'll come with you."

The two walked out of the office and Wisdom stared up at Psylocke. "That could have gone worse."

Psylocke looked at him with dagger shaped eyes and said, "Oh yes it was bloody brilliant how you handled the situation!"

"We can't let Bishop lead any and every mission he wants to," Wisdom replied to his ex-girlfriend. One among many.

"Of course not," Betsy sighed. "But you could do well to learn to not let your testosterone get in the way of operating this team."

Wisdom snickered. "You're the last to talk. What was it that got in the way at Sears Tower? Estrogen?"

Peter had taken Betsy back to a time she would have rather forgotten. It was some time back when the X-Men and Thunderbolts had teamed together. Betsy, in her recklessness, took all the female members of both teams directly into the fray against orders. It had been a time that Betsy was going through a great deal of personal strife. Strife that led to her being expelled from the X-Men.

Psylocke got off the table and walked towards the door. She looked back at Wisdom and said, "Screw you."

His mouth opened in response, but the slamming of the door deafened it.

Angelo hadn't slept in days ever since returning to his LA apartment. He had just lain in his bed with his haunted thoughts. Unlike Omega and the others, he had experienced The Hound process for a far longer time. Ahab's voice still raked at his mind. He couldn't even take a shit without hearing that hollow, cruel voice. Whenever he got back to headquarters he decided he might let Psylocke take a look at his head. Quentin wasn't someone he exactly trusted. That muchacho had a weird glimmer in his eye. It made Angelo uncomfortable as hell.

As he lay in his messy bed his thoughts turned to that battle which had freed him from his hellish slavery. Leyu had fought hard to bring back his humanity. That made Angelo smile despite himself. He finally knew that she felt about him the same way he felt about her. If it took being a Hound to get admission from the usually cold Leyu, then it was well worth it. Having her meant the world to Angelo, even though he couldn't give the slightest answer as to why. They fought like dogs, but fit together like puzzle pieces. Dios, Angelo never thought he'd feel so cheesy.

Then there came a gentle rapping at his door. Skin rolled out of the bed quickly; clad only in a sticky red, sleeveless shirt and baby blue gym shorts that clung too tightly. His hair was matted down and Angelo shook his cranium to give it a bit of fluff. When he walked out of the room he asked, "Who is it?"

"Open up Angelo! I don't have all day for your laziness!" Leyu Yashida, aka Sunpyre, yelled with a disdain most people would save for a crack addict clutching at their feet.

Skin smiled. His lady had come to pay him a much-needed visit. Angelo wished he had taken a shower this morning.

"Chica, this is LA. Not asking who's at the door will get you shot," Skin replied. He was ten feet from the door and stretched out an arm to unscrew the doorknob and allow his lover, Sunpyre, to make her entrance. Skin wished he could give her a red carpet. There was that damn cheesiness again! He just hoped he didn't say any out loud.

Leyu walked in wearing a jean jacket and black tank top accented by dark brown capris and black sandals. She had long hair pulled back into a ponytail that was being held together by a scrunchie the same color as her capris. She looked like she was ready for a day on the town and Skin couldn't feel worse.

Seeing a stack of five pizza boxes on the coffee table next to a wide-open box of Fruity Pebbles made Leyu cringe. Then she looked at Angelo himself and said, "Figures."

"What? I haven't been able to sleep much," Skin shrugged.

That stopped Leyu dead in her tracks and whatever ice she had surrounded herself in had melted away. She looked at the boxes and laughed. "I hate to ask if the couch is safe. Honestly Angelo, if you weren't sleeping you could try to clean. Must you be a walking sitcom?"

"The couches are fines. I usually eat on the floor anyway. It's what I'm use to," Skin said as he walked back towards his bedroom. "I'm going to freshen up real quick. That cool with you or are you on a tight schedule?"

The last comment came with a smirk from Angelo. Leyu rolled her eyes. "Just do whatever it takes. It's bad enough your house smells of old sushi."

Skin laughed and disappeared into his room while she took a seat at the oblong gray couch. She sighed heavily and wondered if she could do what she had told herself she would. It all seemed so easy before having to look him in the eye. He was hurting and he wanted her help. Leyu didn't want the task.

Warp Savant pulled himself up to the computer and ran a hand through his electric blue hair before starting up the machine. He had been taking it easy since the fight against the Hellfire Club. It wasn't because he didn't want to get back into the field, but he had pushed his powers to a limit they had never experienced before at that Black Womb base. He had tried to absorb hundreds of Shiva robots into his mind at one time. The effort knocked him out cold. He had been using his powers sparingly since that incident, giving them time to recover.

Noxious sulfuric fumes filled the room and Warp Savant turned around. "As if that creepy ass bamfing sound wasn't enough, you have to stink on top of that."

"My apologies mein freund," Nightcrawler said as he handed Warp Savant a beet and popped open his own can of Coke. "So vat is it that we're about to look at?"

"When we first found out Mr. Sinister was back it was because he left us a bag of goodies. One, we haven't finished picking through yet," Warp Savant said, grabbing the mouse and moving to a file labeled BLACK WOMB BASE TAPES.

"Can I ask you a question Kurt?"

Taking a gulp of his soda, Kurt wiped his mouth and said, "Da."

"Is Sinister really as bad as everyone says? I mean I know he's an ass, but is he that much of a boogeyman?"

"We probably aren't doing him justice, honestly. The man is one of this planet's greatest forces of evil! He has caused hundreds, if not thousands grievous harm in his pursuit of a genetically malleable world. By God, I would call him The Devil himself if I didn't know better."

Warp Savant grinned. "Great, I would sign up for the group that's trying to oppose this joker."

"Just be grateful you aren't in his radar of interest," Kurt replied.

"Well, if everything you say is true then I don't think there's a single living thing that isn't of interest to him."

Kurt took the final swig of his soda. "You're right and Black Womb seems to be just another extension of his agenda."

"So you ready to look at some of this stuff?" Savant asked holding up a disk that illuminated when light from the room bounced off of it.

"Da. Let's see what monstrous work has taken place in that godawful facility," Kurt replied.

"This one falls under the work of the lovely scientist known as Matrix. I saw a bit of her stuff earlier. She's definitely got the hot librarian thing going on," Warp Savant said as he slid in the disk.

The computer screen filled itself with the image of a redheaded scientist garbed in the traditional white lab coat. She was tugging at her glasses and turned to the camera. "Today we're going to check on our progress of Subjects 588-592. We've had to restrain all of them due to the psychosis that my treatments have induced. Most of them have a deep self-loathing complex, which they extend and take out on all superpowered individuals. It's a problem I intend to work on."

Warp Savant nudged Kurt in the shoulder. "See I told you. Hot librarian."

Kurt shook his head and continued to listen to the woman's narrative.

"All of our subjects were previously humans that were injured in superhuman battles. That along with my treatments and their previous trauma has created an intense hatred for all those who are possessed of superhuman abilities. They even hate themselves to an extent. They've taken on Opus Dei habits and have taken to hurting themselves as penance for being monstrosities. Unfortunately, that's a hurdle I will need to overcome."

"Mein gott! Black Womb would take advantage of anyone," Nightcrawler said.

Matrix moved out of the camera's view and it focused in on a young black woman struggling at her black leather restraints. Her skin was littered with green splotches and her eyes were a bright yellow. As she continued to struggle, Matrix continued onward with her report. "All of the subjects have even demanded to be called by various codenames they have concocted. Subject 588, Angela Jackson, goes by the name of Leper Queen. Subject 589, Israel Burkdale, goes by Silence. Paxton Worthston and Harry Inglewood, Subjects 590 and 591 respectively, go by Poseidon and Gazer. The last subject, Jeremiah Wilson, desires to be called Gore. Each name surprisingly fits into the abilities that were given to each subject."

Kurt's face snarled up in disgust. "She can barely refer to them by their real names."

"I just wonder how Black Womb got their hands on the poor bastards."

Before Kurt could give a potential guess the intercom in the room buzzed and Wisdom's voice came across it. "Kurt. Report to my office."

"Continue watching this. I'll be back."

"Sure thing," Savant said waving away the stench from Nightcrawler's teleportation.

A few minutes Later…

Nightcrawler and Bishop were standing behind Wisdom, who was seated at his desk while Psylocke sat on the corner of it. In front of them was a helmet-less Juggernaut who had just given them some news they didn't particularly want to hear.

"You sure about this Cain? I know we hit a rough patch for a bit, but I think you being with us is for the best," Psylocke said.

Juggernaut shook his head. "What Ahab did to me was it. Just too much for me. I need a break from all of this. Don't worry. I won't be busting down your door again anytime soon."

"None of us said that Cain. We trust you. We just don't want you to make a mistake," Nightcrawler said.

"Agreed, but if you feel you have to leave then we won't stop you," Wisdom added.

Marko smiled weakly. "I know you saps couldn't do anything without me, but I got to take a breather. If things get too heavy though I doubt you'll have a hard time finding me."

"Good luck Cain. Come back soon," Psylocke said jumping off the desk and giving Cain a kiss on the cheek.

"Da. Enjoy the vacation," Kurt nodded.

"Will do," Cain said as he squeezed out of Wisdom's office door.

Not dwelling on any one thing too long, Wisdom asked Nightcrawler, "Has Savant finished reviewing that video yet?"

"He should be done now. You have orders for him?"

"Tell the bloke to suit up and get ready for departure. You know how it is with Maverick. If you're ten minutes early you're on time and if you're on time you're late."

The Black Womb solider reached for his gun but was hoisted into the air by a woman cloaked in green and who's face was covered with green blemishes. Her eyes were a rich yellow and they stared into the soldier with murderous intent.

"Too little too late monster!" the woman yelled as her eyes glowed and the soldier disintegrated into a melted bag of flesh.

"Ultra advanced flesh eating disease. I like," the woman's companion said. He was a white haired, devil eyed, royal blue mutant. "You think we'll find Matrix in here?"

"Who knows Gazer," the woman replied as more Black Womb soldier stormed down the hall with guns drawn. A smile crept across the woman's face. "But I'll have fun tearing down every base until we come across her."

NEXT ISSUE: Enter The Sapien League! 


	11. Chapter 11

THE CROWNING MOVE PT

THE CROWNING MOVE PT. 2

Maverick was in the hangar bay awaiting the arrival of Warp Savant. The rest of his team had already arrived, but North was allowing Savant two more minutes to show up before he chewed the young mutant's ass to pieces.

Sunspot and Bedlam were standing on the other side of the hangar bay, trying to get as far away from an angry Maverick as possible. Roberto nudged Bedlam in the side and said, "I guess our resident rocker boy didn't hear about Maverick."

Bedlam smacked his lips outward. "Nope. Guess not. Today'll be the first time I get to see a face rearranged."

Spkye, another new member to the world of the X-Men, walked up to the two operatives and asked, "So what are we waiting for? I didn't stop watching Super Orgies 5 for nothing."

"Warp Savant hasn't shown up yet. Technically, he's got about another minute, but Maverick runs on a different clock from the rest of planet Earth," Bedlam replied.

"Did you say Super Orgies 5?" Sunspot asked, completely ignoring what Bedlam had said.

Evan nodded. "Yea. I watch porn. Big whoop."

Jesse laughed. "As long as your palms aren't sweaty I don't mind how much you shake hands with One-Eyed Willy."

"And on that note," Sunspot interrupted. "Here's our tattooed rocker."

Warp Savant walked into the hangar bay with that smug looking knowing he had just made it on time. Maverick walked up to him and said, "You're an hour late."

"That's not the time I was told by Bishop. I came exactly when I was told."

"I don't operate on their timescale. Remember that," Maverick said sternly and then turned in the direction of his other operatives. "Let's go. Fantomex has already prepped the jet."

"I don't appreciate getting grilled for being on time. Especially, when I was told the right time to be here," Warp Savant said.

Maverick suddenly grabbed Savant's jacket and jerked him forward. "I don't care what time you were told. You're on my team and until otherwise told you do as I say. Understood?"

"What you don't seem to understand is that I could teleport your head clean off and not get a drop of blood on me," Warp Savant replied, getting in Maverick's face.

North let go of Savant and laughed. "You got guts kid, threatening me like that. I'm starting to see why Wisdom let you into this organization."

"I can make you see a lot better if you grab me like that again."

Maverick ignored the threat and kept walking to the jet, waving for the rest of the operatives to follow. As they did, Spkye said to his teammates, "Talk about tense."

"Could have been worse. At least Maverick didn't try to shoot him," Bedlam said.

"Huh? He'd do that?" Spkye asked like a kid finding out about the Boogeyman for the first time.

Sunspot laughed. "Now you got the kid scared. No, he wouldn't do that."

"Like Hell. He's former Weapon Plus. Those guys are about as bad off as any unstable veteran," Bedlam rebuked.

Spkye sighed. "I should have just ran tail with Fixx."

Skin walked out of the shower with just a towel on and into the living room, where Leyu had turned on the television. She was watching an old rerun of _Grace Under Fire_. Turning from behind the couch, she looked at Skin and shook her head, "Were you trying to drown in there?"

"I just had to make sure I was clean for my muy sexy lady," Skin said running his hand through his wet hair.

Sunpyre ignored the comment. "I took the liberty of cleaning up this abominable living room while you were showering."

"Wow," Skin said as he ran a hand through his hair, "Thanks. Guess with the couch clean, we can cuddle up."

Leyu laughed. "Aren't you going to put some clothes on first?"

Angelo shrugged. "Why? Not like they wouldn't be off soon anyway."

Rolling her eyes, Leyu walked up to Skin and pushed a finger into the middle of his moist chest. The touch almost made Angelo want to ravish her right then and there. He had almost a month's worth of passion locked away and it was begging to be released. He didn't even know if he could keep a certain part of his body from getting happy prematurely.

"You think you can just stand there wet and naked and I'll fall all over you. Don't you?" Leyu chastised playfully.

Skin smiled mischievously. "You tell me."

Leyu yanked off Skin's towel and pushed her body into his as they locked in an embrace. Feeling a poke, she laughed. "Just couldn't wait."

Angelo shrugged again. "What can I say chica? He knows what he likes."

Israel Burkdale had once been a hero, like all of the members of The Sapien League. He had fought for justice as a costumed hero. The West Coast wasn't as prominent in its vigilantes as the East, so Israel had been able to operate in relative obscurity. His state of operation was Oregon. Gazer had operated in Portland along with him. One night they joined forces against agents of AIM that had sequestered themselves in the city. They were defeated, severely beaten, and sold off to Black Womb because of their superhuman attributes.

The Leper Queen and Poseidon were operating in LA when Crimson Cowl's Masters of Evil struck the city. Both of them were gravely injured trying to help civilians to safety. While in the hospital, they were "mysteriously" transferred into the hands of Black Womb. Gore had been a young teen hero in Nevada, who had the misfortune of finding himself in a Mafia shootout. Still littered with bullets, he was delivered to Black Womb.

Misfortune continued to plague all of them because the geneticist they were handed over to was Mother Matrix. She disguised her brutality and malice behind supposed altruism. The twisted woman promised to heal their broken bodies, but she instead turned them into even more broken puppets. They became her genetic playthings.

For reasons they still weren't sure of, they had managed to escape from the Black Womb facility they were being held at. Some tremendous fight had torn apart the building. They didn't question their fortune and left as fast as their weakened states would take them.

Now that they had fully recovered their strength, they would not rest until Mother Matrix was a dried husk. The Leper Queen had, unlike the rest of them, paid close attention to the many discussions that took place in front of them. She was able to piece together everything to have some knowledge of Black Womb operations. It was why they were at this particular base. Another project of Matrix's was here and they hoped through him to track down their creator.

They had tore through the first floor and two basement levels. Nothing had yet given them any hint as to where Matrix's experiment was located. Four more floors were still uncovered, but Silence couldn't help but to wonder if perhaps Angela had heard incorrectly. It was possible they could be at the wrong base, given the number that Black Womb possessed.

That didn't particularly bother Jeremiah or Gore as he was called by Matrix. He had killed more Black Womb flunkies than any of his teammates. She had filled Gore with a bloodlust that seemed insatiable. It was a "side effect" of "good work" as Mother Matrix had so eloquently put it.

"Should we split up? We may be able to cover more ground that way," Gore suggested in the interest of his being able to kill more people.

Viciously turning on Gore, The Leper Queen beamed glowing green eyes at him. "We stay together! You know why this must be Gore!"

If he was angry with her, he wasn't very good at showing it. His dark purple lips spread into a wide smile revealing two rows of razor sharp gray teeth. One would have to wonder why Leper Queen would be bold enough to even chastise him given his body's dense and pronounced musculature. The fact he only wore a pair of tattered black shorts served in that revelation. Along his spine were jagged crystals that looked like chunks of night had been embedded in his back. It was a wonder The Leper Queen didn't scream from the sight of him rather than glare.

"Perhaps we are being a bit paranoid," Poseidon said. He earned his name from his abilities over water in addition to the long electric blue hair and his obvious swimmer's build. The opinion of Paxton was one that The Leper Queen heeded to.

"Maybe we are," Angela admitted, "But we can't be for certain. Black Womb bases don't get destroyed like that for no reason."

"We've managed to do significant damage ourselves," Silence offered. Israel had been altered so that he could bounce sound off of his body and absorb it from others. He had been allowed to keep the super-speed he had as a costumed hero. Matrix intended him to be the ultimate hit-and-run soldier.

"We haven't structurally damaged this base anywhere near the level ours was," The Leper Queen countered. "There was barely a pillar left standing."

"Yes, but we need to remember that The Shiva Program was activated as well," Gazer reminded.

Angela's pine green cloak billowed behind her as she turned to look at Gazer. With intense eyes and diseased patches appearing on her face, she replied, "And hundreds of those robots were laid to waste! Did we ever once find the body of a foreign attacker? Whoever the attacker or attackers were they managed to ruin hundreds of robots without losing a single life."

Poseidon stepped away from the coming argument and began to type vigorously on a slightly damaged computer. He had worked for a software development company before he was snatched into the world of horror that was Black Womb. After a few minutes of debate between Gazer and Angela, Paxton cried out, "I've found him! He's only a level below us."

As he said that the roof exploded around them and Poseidon erected a hard bubble of ice around his teammates to protect them from debris. After the dust had settled, Poseidon absorbed the ice back into himself with a loud slurping sound. Paxton grabbed Angela's shoulder and asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"That's all going to depend on if you decide to cooperate with me or not," Maverick said with two guns pointed in the direction of Paxton and The Leper Queen. "Because if not, I can provide a definite answer."

Angela hissed. "I knew it. This was all going far too well."

Skin ran his hand across Leyu's back and made her jerk forward slightly as they lay together on his couch. "Your hands are as cold as ice!"

Angelo grinned. "You didn't seem to notice ten minutes ago."

Leyu play slapped Skin's thigh. "Ten minutes ago I had too many other body parts bothering me to worry about it."

"So are you here on business and I just happened to be a side deal or is it the other way around?" Angelo asked frankly.

Leyu sighed. She knew that this was coming. "I wanted to see you. No business. But I'm about to be involved in some. So I wanted to see you."

It all became clear to Angelo at that point. "So you came here to tell me goodbye? I thought that maybe you'd want to get away from this life with me. After Ahab...

"You haven't been the same. I know. But see Angelo, this is what I want to do. A normal life isn't something I'm cut out for," Leyu said as she rose from the couch and began to gather her clothes off the floor.

Skin rose from the couch as well and angrily slapped the center of his chest and asked, "What about me? Don't I fit anywhere in your grand scheme?"

With eyes on the edge of tears, Leyu replied, "No. That's why I came here. I wanted to tell you that."

"Don't pull that BS with me pequeña señora! I know why you came. You care about me. You care about me more than you even want to say. Why are you afraid of that?"

Tears finally coming to her eyes, Leyu threw down her clothes in frustration. "Because! That wasn't part of the plan. We weren't supposed to-

"Supposed to what? Huh? Fall in love? When the hell did falling in love become something that's supposed to be planned?" Skin asked in agony.

"I don't want to be in love! What don't you get about that? I see what it does to people. It makes them-

"Happy," Skin interrupted again. "Be honest. You can't tell me you aren't happy when I'm holding you. If you aren't then get your clothes on and walk out. I won't stop you."

Leyu began to slide on her underwear and then her shirt. "I'm going on an undercover mission. It's going to be deep cover. No telling how long I'll be gone."

Angelo crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head. He turned his back to Leyu and walked to his room. "Make sure you lock the door when you leave."

"Angelo-

"Don't. Don't even try to make this ok. It's not. For either of us. I just hate you're going to have to realize it so late," Skin replied as he slammed the room's door behind him.

The tension in the hallway was thicker than molasses mixed with glue. Maverick had his guns aimed at The Leper Queen and Poseidon. North's trigger finger never fired prematurely, but that was a skill none of The Sapien League was familiar with. All they knew was out of nowhere, a group of mutants had come crashing through the roof with a massive explosion. For Angela, it was her worst fear realized. She knew that the people who destroyed their Black Womb base would make themselves known eventually. She had only hoped that it wouldn't have been so soon. Uncertainty filled her at the idea of having to fight these great warriors who had humbled Mueller.

"Do you hate Black Womb?" Gazer asked suddenly and to the shock of everyone in the hallway. Henry was the least powerful of his group, but he was the boldest. He saw nothing wrong with questioning the man that was pointing a gun at two of his teammates.

"Yes. We hate the bastards. So what?" Warp Savant replied angrily. He was still running off steam from his encounter with Maverick.

"We are enemies of Black Womb as well. Why not join forces together and do away with Black Womb, have a few drinks, and take a snapshot over their bodies," Gazer replied.

"Sounds like attempting offer, but you need to be on the level. Why are you here?" Maverick asked.

Gazer looked over to Angela, who nodded cautiously. "We're trying to track down a high profile geneticist. One of her experiments is in this base. We think he may know where she is."

"What's her name? And what's this experiment?" Maverick asked as sternly as if he were talking to children. He still didn't trust these invaders, but he couldn't' really judge the in regards to that. These mutants had murdered the Black Womb agents in cold blood like they had been mere farm animals. He wasn't a squeamish man, but the killing done here had been needless. Besides, anyone that could so unthinkingly perform a massacre was not someone that North wanted working alongside him.

Gazer was about to open his mouth, but Angela cut her eyes at him with such venom, he frowned. Maverick saw the exchange clear as day and said, "I don't like people who hesitate when I ask questions."

The Leper Queen's indignation shined through as she replied, "You practically hold us hostage and except full disclosure. You offer us no assurances."

Warp Savant grinned. "That's par the course for an ambush, honey."

Maverick agreed with the young punk wholeheartedly, but he needed whoever these mutants were. They had knowledge and North desperately wanted it. Even if it meant hurting a few people to get it. X-Corps, as it stood now, simply did not have the upper hand in their business "dealings". As it stood, any information he could procure would be well worth it.

"I don't want to have to ask again. What's HER name and where is the experiment?" Maverick said as his trigger fingers began to etch closer and closer to unloading plasma. He didn't really intend to shot any of them, but he had not intention of leaving without the information he had been sent for. Failure wasn't an option against Black Womb. They were already in an uphill battle.

"Mother Matrix and Crown," Israel answered hastily.

Fantomex's eyes narrowed. "I know that name. Crown was meant to be the first of Mueller's new genetic offspring."

Israel nodded. "She was going to call them Mutants of Mass Destruction, but after her death the project was stopped."

"Stop talking," The Leper Queen ordered.

Fantomex turned to her. "We need to work together. Black Womb has done us all harm."

"No we don't," Angela hissed.

Suddenly, Maverick's guns were covered with ice and sprouts of high-pressured water exploded from underneath all the X-Corps members, sending them flying wildly into the air. Poseidon clapped his hands together and those sprouts turned to ice. Looking upward, Paxton said, "I hate to do that, but you don't seem to see eye to eye with us."

Another reason Paxton hated to do it was because to "create" his large amounts of water, he had to molecularly rearrange other things. In this case, the metal that constituted the roof the X-Corps members had crashed through. The Sapien League had to abandon this floor quickly or suffer a cave in.

"You're not going to like this," Warp Savant said as he absorbed his fellow X-Corps squad members into his psyche and deposited them on the floor.

Ignoring the queasiness in his stomach, Maverick leapt to his feet and kicked Poseidon in the face hard enough to send him crashing into The Leper Queen and knocking both on the floor. Fantomex pulled out his guns from his side and delivered plasma blasts to the chests of Silence and Gore. Red optic blasts from Gazer struck The Neo in the face and distracted him long enough for Gore to rise to his feet and tackle him.

Sunspot flew above Gazer and began to fire down solar blasts that quickly collided with Gazer's optic ones in a show of lights and flare.

Bedlam was next to the ice pillar that was still holding Warp Savant. He ran his fingers along the ice trying to figure out a way to free his teammate, when Savant yelled, "Forget about me. Check out where this Crown guy is at. You're the computer geek."

Bedlam looked up and furrowed his forehead. "I got geek for you. Just ask yo momma. Anyway sit tight!"

Jesse ran to the nearest computer console and began typing away for dear life. He smashed through firewalls with the ease of erasing a Word document and speed-read through building layouts until he came across where Crown was hidden. It was on a secret floor not within the building plans. It was obviously only intended for Matrix, Mueller, and a few select guards to know.

"I found him!" Bedlam shouted with success.

"Then let him go!" Savant yelled.

As he pulled up a file on Crown, Jesse responded, "Hell naw! This guy is crazy powerful! He's completely composed of dwarf star matter put into a cooler form."

"Just let him go! The Sapien League wants him! Give them to him!"

No! Don't let him go! Get out of there now! I've been monitoring the situation. The Sapien League has made the floor unstable

Psylocke had communicated that warning to everyone and Fantomex flipped backwards so that he would land beside Bedlam. Gore was charging towards the two mutants as Fantomex said, "Move for the stairs!"

Bedlam did as he was told and Fantomex fired a shot at the pillar of ice keeping Warp Savant captured. It shattered in a large enough chunk to make the structure crumble to the ground. Warp Savant was caught by Sunspot, who was dodging the blasts of Gazer.

"Aren't you my hero?" Warp Savant joked.

"Yea. You're just a regular Princess," Sunspot groaned.

Just move it! I've convinced them that you're gone and a violent earthquake is rumbling through the building

Gazer's optic blasts ceased and he helped The Leper Queen to her feet. "We gotta go! This place is going to fall to pieces."

"Not without Crown," Angela said.

"Yes without Crown," Poseidon replied. "We're not going to commit suicide!"

Fantomex looked at The Sapien League with regret. They had both been victims of Black Womb, but they had let their need for vengeance become all-consuming. To the point where they couldn't even see allies in front of them. He would have to take them down one day if they continued on this path. Looking back at them one last time, he made his way to the exit stairs.

**The Same Base (Three Hours Later)**

"Someone was here before us," Stryfe said as he telekinetically knocked aside debris and made his way to their desired object.

"Of course," Perfection replied as she followed behind him, "Xavier's breed was here according to the master."

"Aren't they always?" Stryfe grunted as he threw aside the last of debris in his path.

In front of the two wards of Sinister was the floating, contained black form of Crown. Perfection admired Crown and commented, "He's flawed, but he will serve his purpose well."

"You're not just going to leave are you?" Meltdown yelled as Juggernaut walked towards the large double doors. He was carrying a tiny bag across his shoulder and seemed to ignore Tabitha. She ran up to him and kicked him in the leg. "I know you hear me punk!"

Cain laughed. "I didn't even feel that. And yea I'm leavin. Ain't nothing here for me anymore. I gotta take a break."

"C'mon now. There's a lot a big bruiser like you can do."

"But I don't want to do it," Juggernaut answered. "At least not anymore."

"I don't want you to go," Meltdown pouted. "You're about the only here who can take it as good as I give it."

Juggernaut smirked. "Naw kid I always do better. Look, I just need a vacation. When I joined up with my brother I never intended to be around long anyway. I just don't got it in me to live like an X-Man all the time."

"So I guess visits aren't out the picture?" Tabitha asked.

Cain shrugged as he pushed open the door. "Don't know. Depends on who's the baddie of the week."

Meltdown smiled. "I can settle for that."

**NEXT ISSUE: Mother Matrix and The Neo collide! And just what mission is Sunpyre headed into? **


	12. Chapter 12

What's His is His Pt

What's His is His Pt. 1

The metal doors of the Black Womb facility crumbled at the touch of The Neo known as Barbican. He looked back to his fellow Neo behind them and motioned for them to move into the building. Rax, Seth, and Kilmer charged into the building as Barbican followed behind them. Before he took off in a run as they did, he rebuilt the doors as easily as he destroyed them.

Quickly catching up with his fellow Neo as they descended down a flight of stairs, he said, "Take the next exit door. Down the hall we'll find what we're looking for."

"Excellent. Another of Mueller's prized children sent to its merciful end," Rax said completely believing that he was dispensing a favor to the people he intended to kill. Better to be dead than the servant of Black Womb.

As they exited the door, and quickly looked to the right, they saw a man barely visible beneath his shining metal armor and flowing red cloak. Beside him were two tall, lanky men who wore black leather from the neck down and each were carrying a golden sword in hand. One of the men had long, white hair and the other's was short and spiky. Their names were Trajan and Hadrian respectively. Barbican saw on the other end of the hallway, four traitors to his very race.

"The Lost Souls!" Barbican hissed.

"Scum!" Rax yelled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Funeral, leader of The Lost Souls, said in his eternally melancholy voice. "Our master wants some information from you. We intend to have it."

Crouching low and preparing his crossbow, Rax said, "Then come and take it from us."

"Gladly," Trajan said as pink telekinetic energy surrounded his body and he used it propel himself forward at jet speed. Using his sword he cut off Rax's firing hand and kicked him through a wall.

Stryfe caught The Neo with his telekinesis and slammed Rax into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway and held him there. "This is useless. Give us what we want to know and we'll be on our way. The reason you came here no longer matters."

Seth charged at Trajan and knocked him to the ground. "We will not suffer the wretches of Black Womb to live!"

"Tiberius, Otho, and Vitellius have already been taken from this place and delivered to Sinister. Your mission was a failure before it even started," Stryfe said as he flung Seth off of Trajan and into the arms of a waiting Requiem.

Squeezing The Neo tightly till almost the point of no breath, Requiem said, "Give it up brother. This battle is a foolish one."

Thinking quickly, Barbican stomped his foot on the ground and the metal beneath his opponents shot up into dozens of thin spikes. All of The Lost Souls were pierced again and again, allowing Seth to break free of Requiem's grip. Stryfe surrounded himself in a telekinetic field instinctively, but doing so released Rax from his grasp. Trajan and Hadrian attempted to cover themselves, but a spike tore Hadrian's arm clean off and Trajan was pierced through all his limbs. The two were still alive, but only because of their own telekinesis slowing down their blood loss.

Kilmer elongated one of his liquid metal hands into a knife and pointed it at Stryfe. "Whatever it was you sought from us, you will not have it!"

Rax's hand was healing, but it was still merely a stump and the wound still painful. "Let that be a lesson to not cross Domina's Neo!"

With that final warning the four Neo disappeared in a burst of pink light. Using the utmost precision, Stryfe removed the spikes from the bodies of his allies. With telepathy that reached across the globe, he said. **Sinister. We need transport. We have wounded**

**Did you get what I needed?**

The minds of The Neo were far harder to penetrate in the heat of battle than I suspected

**A revelation not unknown to me Stryfe. Now answer my question**

**I was only able to discern an ending syllable. Istan**

Istan? Do you know how many places end with that? This helps my search none!

Be patient Sinister. My brothers and I can sniff her out. Just allow me the time to do so, but hurry. We need assistance

Gaunt and Perfection are en route. Make sure not to fail me again Stryfe or you may find yourself abandoned

Psylocke sat behind the desk in the chair that was normally occupied by Pete Wisdom. It was a common scene for the X-Corps. Mission debriefings were being done with more and more frequency given the growing tensions revolving around Black Womb. If the overall situation was stressful, Psylocke showed no physical signs. Her face was as alluring and youthful as the first day she stepped onto the runway. Years of adventuring, unlike the average person, had probably kept her body invigorated and youthful. Betsy knew, even if she was sometimes reluctant to admit it, that the thrills of being an X-Man gave her more pleasure than anything else in her life. The tumultuous times that X-Corps was facing were like candy to Psylocke.

Standing in front of her was Maverick minus his normal armor. David felt uncomfortable without his usual gear, but this body needed a break. The amount of weaponry he carried was by no means light. Unlike his two former teammates, Logan and Creed, he wasn't blessed with a healing factor to compensate for the wear and tear. North was getting older and he was actually beginning to finally feel it. Considering the life he led, retirement didn't seem like an option.

"Would you deem the mission a success or failure?" Psylocke asked bluntly as she began the evaluation process.

David knew his answer and blurted it out just as bluntly, "It was a failure and frankly I have you thank."

If the comment surprised Betsy, she didn't let it show. "The information in that facility wasn't worth all your lives. I did what needed to be done."

"Your actions rendered our mission pointless."

Betsy smiled. "That depends on your definition of the word."

Maverick gave a narrowing stare and balled his fists tightly. "I have a hard time seeing how adding more enemies to our already long list is a success. Maybe you know something I don't."

"The Sapien League has shown us that a high level, viable Black Womb scientist is alive and well somewhere. That's a major clue we need to capitalize on," Psylocke said as she crossed her legs.

"I'll give you that," Maverick replied as he hesitated and looked around the room, "Where's Wisdom? I'm more use to his dressing down."

Psylocke smiled. "It's the difference between listening to punk metal and classical."

"That's one way of putting it," Maverick said as he folded his arms around his back. "So where is he?"

Betsy's expression darkened as she leaned back as far as she could in the chair. "With Shaw. He took Cable and Bishop was back-up."

Shrugging off his worry, Maverick said, "At least he knew who to take with him. Shaw must be feeling generous again."

"Shaw sees us as the smaller problem right now. That's the only reason he's been offering up information."

"I can't dispute his assessment. Black Womb and Sinister pass us up on the totem pole," Maverick admitted to Psylocke, who immediately grimaced at the comment. North knew she was a proud woman who commanded respect on and off the field. Having to hear she was beneath anyone did not vibe with her.

"Hopefully tracking down Mother Matrix will give us a new advantage against both Black Womb and that gothic bastard."

"We're going to need it. I get the feeling that Sinister didn't take dying so well," Maverick said with only the humor a man tested in battle would be able to understand. The only way to get past the enormity of someone like Sinister was to poke fun at him.

"If worse comes to worse, we may need to call in Jean again."

Maverick could clearly hear the reluctance in that statement. "I have a pretty good feeling that Sinister has some defense against her. He never struck me as the type to let the same thing beat him twice. I think we need to find X-Man."

Psylocke sighed. "That miserable child. I can only imagine what Black Womb has done to him. He already came from such a tortured world."

Elizabeth knew her own share of torture. Slaymaster and Mojo had taken advantage of her along with Spiral and Sabretooth. It was nowhere near the amount of trauma the young Nate Grey had experienced, but she could at least relate. For him to now be in the hands of Black Womb was heartbreaking.

"He's the centerpiece of one of their projects. Finding him will not be an easy task however you cut it," Psylocke said to Maverick's grudging agreement.

"We still have our fair share of psionic power with you, Cable and the Quentin kid around," Maverick added.

Quire was an item of interest to Betsy. He had displayed psionic abilities to rival that of the late Xavier. Pyslocke hated to admit that he surpassed her in power by far. Without another major psionic, the X-Corps were at a disadvantage. At that thought, Psylocke said, "I have your next mission."

Hiding any hint of eagerness, Maverick said, "What is it?"

"I want you to take Mimic, Northstar, Omega, Meltdown, and Nightcrawler to a Black Womb base in South Africa we have on file. You're going to capture Severus of Project: ROMAN and bring him here for some re-education."

Bishop would have been more comfortable in a back alley or bullet riddled building. This high class, fancy restaurant was Shaw's element. It was where he thrived. He could see that Cable was as uncomfortable with the environment as he was, but Wisdom was playing it cool. Taking a long drag from his cigarette, he said, "You got us these tuxes so your information better be damn good."

Shaw laughed and swirled the wine in his cup with arrogant flare. "I gave you the locations of over twenty Black Womb bases the last time around. Should the richness of my information really be in doubt?"

"I don't doubt your legitimacy, but lets not pretend you don't have a reason for dragging us out here," Wisdom replied as he exhaled smoke towards the baby-faced waiter bringing them all their orders.

Ignoring the rude display, Shaw said, "Sinister took something from me. I want it back."

"Care to elaborate or should we guess?" Cable mocked.

"What he took from me is only a small part of why I called you here," Shaw said as he took a sip of his wine and cut away a piece of medium rare steak. "In trying to get what I lost I uncovered something rather startling."

Cable scowled. "Again, do we need to guess?"

Shaw continued as if Cable had never spoke. "The purpose of a certain Project: ROMAN was uncovered by my agents."

Wisdom and company's attention was caught with that statement. Shaw smiled, knowing he had them. "I had hoped that would get you to perk up. I would not be much of a friend if I didn't provide sufficient gifts."

Sliding a CD across the table to Wisdom, Shaw said, "Analyze this and get back to me. I have a repayment plan in mind."

Wisdom slid the CD to Shaw and said, "Not that simple Shaw. You don't just hand us information and expect us to roll over out of gratitude. You should know us better by now."

Wiping the corner of his mouth with a delicately threaded napkin, Shaw said, "Of course I knew you and your whole lots classic stubbornness. I had just hoped recent events would have altered your outlook."

Bishop had yet to touch his food. "You keep Ahab as an ally and expect us to greet you with open arms?"

"If our stubbornness hasn't changed, your arrogance certainly hasn't," Cable added with the typical hostility he carried in his tone. The Hellfire Club was the last group of people Cable wanted to deal with, but they were at war with Black Womb. Allies came how they came. That didn't mean they had to like each other.

"Just give us the long and short of what you want," Wisdom said.

Shaw sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Project: ROMAN was commissioned by the United States government. They paid Black Womb in full to create the bio-weapons. I haven't been able to find out who specifically made the order, but I do know it has something to do with Ahab's Hounds. For that reason alone I had Astra gather some materials for me."

"Care to elaborate?" Wisdom smirked.

"Astra is able to traverse dimensions at her will. So I had her gather ten of the worst and most powerful mutants she could find. My intention was to keep them contained till I felt the need to unleash them appropriate. Unfortunately, the convoy transporting them was attacked by Sinister himself."

"So he has your toys and you want them back?" Wisdom asked as he lit another cigarette to Shaw's displeasure.

"Better I have them than Sinister. I'm your ally remember?"

Cable scowled. "We remember that and how many of us you're to tried to kill as well."

"Repeatedly," Bishop added.

"They're still sour over the Psi-Sentinel affair," Wisdom said.

Shaw hated that smug grin coming from Wisdom. "You should have brought Elizabeth or Roberto. They tend to understand my line of thinking."

"So what do you want us to do about your little problem?" Cable asked, full of contempt for the Hellfire Club leader. The soldier in him was screaming to leap across the dinner table and strangle the life from Shaw. No matter how long he stayed in this era, that part of him would never quite go away. It was probably for that reason Wisdom brought him along. In case things got heated he would react immediately to it.

The hustle and bustle of the restaurant picked up as a loud party of ten made their way to t able behind Cable and Bishop. Shaw cut his eyes at the rambunctious group and said "I need you to retrieve my cargo for me. I'm sure the disc can assist you in tracking Sinister's movements."

"Why us though? I know you have enough resources to conduct your own search for Sinister if you wanted," Bishop stated.

"Of course I do and I have a team trying to locate Sinister now, but your organization actually has the training and firepower to engage Sinister directly," Shaw explained as he beckoned for a waiter to come to the table. Holding up shi glass, he said, 'I asked for more wine fifteen minutes ago!"

The young server nodded too many times and scurried off. Bishop loathed the fear coming from the young man, but let no sign of it show. "So we get this information and in return we capture these mutants for you?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

Wisdom put out his cigarette. "Nope. Consider it a deal."

"That is why I like you Peter. Business is always business with you."

Two Hours Later

"So do you think he's being straight with us?" Psylocke asked from her usual place atop Wisdom's desk. Peter was back in his chair with Cable, Bishop, and Sunspot leaning against the wall in various places throughout the office.

Sunspot grunted. "It's Shaw we're talking about here. When is he ever straight about anything?"

"True enough," Wisdom agreed. "But I believe his offer to be genuine enough. Besides, I wouldn't mind knocking down Sinister a peg."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to run Essex's attention away from Black Womb and to us?" Bishop asked.

"But do we want Sinister with any more powerful mutants in his stead?" Cable countered.

Wisdom took a deep breath and exhaled. "Sitting around and having a big debate about this won't get anything done. I already accepted offer, but if you want to turn him down lets vote on it. All in favor of helping Shaw raise your hand."

Cable, Psylocke, and Wisdom raised their hands. Sunspot looked at them and said, "Sorry guys. I've deal with the Hellfire Club before. I can't in good conscience vote to help them in anything."

"It's settled then. We track down Sinister and find Shaw's goodies, " Wisdom said as he pulled Shaw's CD from his jacket pocket. "Guess it's time we take a look at this."

"I would suggest we wait until all our operatives have returned to base before pursuing this mission," Bishop said.

Abruptly, Sunpyre stepped into the room and asked, "So does this mean my mission is postponed?"

"No luv. We've put too much together to close that affair out now," Wisdom replied, mad with the eavesdropper.

"Good. I'm ready to leave," Leyu said matter-of-factly.

"Psylocke and I will debrief you then," Wisdom said giving Cable and the others a cue to leave the room.

After they were gone Psylocke cut her eyes at Sunpyre and said, "That was extremely rude of you! We were in the middle of important business."

Leyu did not falter under Betsy's stare. "I apologize, but I am simply eager to begin my mission. My appointment with you was supposed to have been ten minutes ago."

"Well, as you can tell, stuff came up," Wisdom said. "Have a seat."

Sunpyre did as ordered and took the seat closest to Wisdom. Peter looked at her for a moment as if he were trying to size her up. Leyu didn't care. He could stare at her all day long. As long as she could get away from here and from Angelo.

Wisdom leaned back in his seat and said, "Your mission involves a new lil mutant terrorist group for hire calling themselves The Dictators."

NEXT ISSUE: Mother Matrix feels the heat as forces begin to close in around her!

AUTHOR'S NOTES

This was definitely a fun little issue for me. Inevitably, this will all lead up to the extravaganza that is going to be issue 25. Pay attention to everything going on because it will come into play again. Things are really starting to heat up. Stick around.

**-Brent **

THE DICTATORS (Adolf, Mussolini, Castro, Stalin, Slobodan, Achilles, Ajax, Hector, Theseus, Atalanta)

THE DARK RIDERS (Khan, Shaitan, Helix, Gyre, Random, and Char) 

THE SAPIEN LEAGUE (The Leper Queen, Gazer, Poseidon, Silence, and Gore)

THE MARAUDERS (Gaunt, Lament, Dirge, Requiem, Desolation, Hunger, and Crown)

SQUADRON X (King Bedlam, Plazm, Zeitgiest, Anarchist, Saint Anna, and Kali)


	13. Chapter 13

What's His is His Pt

What's His is His Pt. 2

Much like Black Womb, Sinister had his fair share of strongholds where he could conduct his experiments to his heart's content (that all depended on if one though that he even had a heart). Over the past few months these myriad laboratories had been inactive because Sinister wasn't in the world of the living. A breath-taking excursion through the miracle called Wonderland had brought the Victorian geneticist back to life. It was a second chance that Sinister had absolutely not intention of wasting.

Having that motivation behind him had prompted Sinister to get all of his bases running back up at full capacity. If he had any intention of removing his enemies from the board he would need to be as well equipped as they were. Just being able to hold his own wasn't enough for Essex. Never again would he look death in the eye so he was resolved that all who opposed him would be ground to the dirt like Carthage of old.

The protein tanks of this particular base were lined up and stacked in such a way that it was reminiscent of ancient Greek architecture. Illuminating the base was the green glow that came from each containment vat. Reaching easily two hundred feet, the roof seemed a distant chase to the visiting Sinister and Gaunt. Metallic feet clanked loudly as the two men walked through a vast hallway.

"So how has Crown been adjusting to his new surroundings?" Sinister asked, finally making a silent journey more comfortable for Gaunt.

"Rather eagerly actually. He's eager for revenge against Mother Matrix," Gaunt replied.

"And he shall have it," Sinister smiled. "We will be going to Pakistan shortly."

"You found her location!" the techno-organic man exclaimed.

Sinister continued his steady walk and the air grew thicker as he said, "I always knew the location. My own telepathy had taken it from Rax's mind before Stryfe made his attempt. The Neo are resistant to telepathy, but nowhere near that strong. My abilities were enough to throw Stryfe off."

Hearing Sinister's deception made Gaunt realize just how far the war of egos had gone. Stryfe and Essex were in a game of dominance with each other that Gaunt knew would yield nothing positive for those in its wake. He trusted Essex to win the game quickly and without much unfortunate fare. Still, with someone like Stryfe as an opponent he couldn't help but to be worried. He was new to the world Sinister played in.

"Stryfe needs to be put in his proper place. He is useful to me, but a man with that much power can grow arrogant. That is why I have brought you here. I want you to be the first to witness my newest creation," Sinister said as they began to reach the end of the eerily silent walkway.

Gaunt' wasn't sure what to make of what Sinister was talking abut. "Why am I the first?"

"A good question. You have loyalty. I did not value that as much before, but death has a way of making you look at things differently," Sinister replied as the two made it to the end of the hallway. Before them was a jet-black wall and on both sides of them was the green glow of the protein vats. Moving his wrist to his mouth, Sinister said "Subject: Vulcan activate to full capacity."

Smoke erupted from the wall as it cracked open to reveal a hidden protein vat. Tubes, to reveal a young man with ebony hair and glowing orange eyes, were quickly draining the green solution away. Hissing like a jealous lover, the top of the vat opened and the thick glass sunk into the ground, giving Vulcan air for the first time.

Sinister quickly moved forward and caught the stumbling creation in his arms. "Easy child. Your legs are not quite yet ready for walking."

Gaunt stepped forward to help Essex shoulder the load. "From who was this man grown?"

Speak softly! I don't want him to know his origins. Vulcan was constructed from the DNA of Stryfe, Rachel and John Summers, and myself with a bit of tweaking involved. Some elements needed to be altered to stabilize him

"A powerful combination," Gaunt mused.

"To be sure," Sinister agreed.

Vulcan was going to be Sinister's fist in this coming war. Too many were fashioning themselves to be gods and Sinister intended to cut them down. Ironic—

"Cutting the weak from the strong. I have taught you well," Apocalypse laughed from behind Sinister.

Essex spared the most slight of glances and said to Gaunt, "The examination station is on the basement. We need to take Vulcan there to make sure he is completely healthy."

"Ignore me if you want Nathaniel. I know you now and I knew you when you were a mere mortal. Your mind is more like mines than you would ever care to admit. Wage your war and prove me right," Apocalypse said.

Sinister kept his gaze straight ahead. Whatever had re-empowered him also put an imprint of Apocalypse in his mind. He had yet to find a way to remove it. Changing subjects within himself he asked Gaunt, "Do you wish to be part of the group that goes to Pakistan?"

"Whole-heartedly," Gaunt replied. "I have been longing for the chance to see combat."

"Then it shall be yours. Mother Matrix has something of mines and I want it back," Sinister snarled.

South Africa

Making its way to the border of Africa was a tiny jet being piloted by Maverick and Meltdown. Psylocke had used here telepathy to make sure that every X-Corps operative was quickly made into a trained pilot. North would normally have Nightcrawler as his co-pilot in such a grouping, but he needed Kurt for something else. Like many Black Womb bases, the one they wanted to get into was in its own pocket dimension. The organization was very good at where they dispensed their base locations.

"We're going to pull here down over there," Maverick said as he pointed on the green computer screen between him and Meltdown.

Tabby popped her gum and asked, "Wouldn't that put us pretty close to where we think the Black Womb hole is at?"

North nodded. He appreciated her observation. People were too quick to write her off. "It would, but the tech on this ship is Shi'ar based. It's more than enough to stay out of the range of whatever Black Womb might offer."

Turning back to the rest of the group, he added, "We'll be a hundred yards from the dimensional point of entry. Northstar and Mimic will be up front. Omega, stay with Nightcrawler and once the point is open you'll be the first to enter the base. Meltdown and myself will make up the rear. Got it?"

Everyone nodded as the plane came to a gentle landing.

"Okay people. Disengage. If things get crazy, Omega will use that noggin of his to push Kurt's powers and get us the hell out," Maverick said, undoing his safety belt.

"First time coming to Africa," Quire said as he rose from his seat and looked out the pilot's window. "Beautiful place."

Pakistan

After Amanda Mueller's death, Mother Matrix had offered her skills to the Pakistani government in the form of The Facility. It was a proposed organization that would have Matrix as its head and conduct a variety of experiments throughout the country. She considered herself to be a considerable geneticist and her abilities to be on par with some of the greatest in the field. The government of Pakistan could honestly have cared less about her ranking in the Who's Who of geneticists. They just knew that she was a former Black Womb scientist and they couldn't afford the prices Black Womb was demanding.

So now they had her own personal scientist and Matrix had a population of 162 million to experiment on. She had been given a carte blanche by the Pakistani government in regards to what her work could entail. As long viable weapons of super human proportions were produced for the government, she could do whatever was required.

With that mandate in front of her, Mother Matrix proceeded to build bases of operation in the cities of Sukkur, Nok Kundi, and Quetta. The largest of the bases was in Nok Kundi, which was close to the border of Iran. It was to that base that Matrix was being taken by helicopter. In the vehicle with her were her three personal bodyguards.

The first of them was Kimura. She had found her after her defeat by Namorita. Matrix hid herself in various American cities with aliases and false accounts to avoid the authorities seeking her capture. Eventually, she became old news and was able to be more open in her activities. One of the first people she came upon was a destitute young runaway who had been barraged with physical and emotional trauma. Matrix took this young woman and through a painstaking process transformed her into a warrior of fierce brutality. The Asian woman was given a mutation that gave her density control and invulnerability. Amanda had been fond of Kimura during Matrix's time with Black Womb.

(Mother Matrix encountered Namorita in Marvel Comics Presents #155-158)

It was early into her career with Black Womb that Mother Matrix ran across an extremely depressed wealthy businessman. He was hateful of his current lifestyle and looking for something worthwhile. Taking the time to study him, Matrix was able to determine the true ruthlessness of his nature. Using Black Womb tech, she experimented on him and provided him with a sixth sense that allowed him to predict what someone was going to do before they did it. Then through steroids and more DNA grafts she was able to implant a degree of superhuman strength into him. The World was able to provide him a place where he was able to train in nearly every form of martial arts without ever losing a biological second of his life. He began to call himself Mister X after his training was complete.

The last of the bodyguards was someone with whom she had a relationship with from the beginning. Her right hand man, Zandroff, had served her well and when she began to work with Black Womb he volunteered to be enhanced. Matrix took great care with him and created a true omnimorph. She and he had been immensely impressed with the process. It was Zandroff in whom Mother Matrix placed the most trust and knew would give his life for her. He was a true loyal German and would let no harm come to his mistress.

"I hope that when we arrive that Professor Harkins has secured the security forces properly," Mother Matrix said as she took a sip of coffee from her dark green thermos.

"Do you really think the threats of The Neo are credible?" Kimura asked.

"Oh it's more than credible. I have complete confidence in the fact they will make a move against me," Matrix replied as she took another drink from her thermos. "But that's not the only reason I'm having Harkins step up security."

"He's coming for The Rapture," Zandroff guessed.

Mother Matrix nodded. "Yes and he's quite angry about me applying the technology for my own uses."

"Who's he? Perhaps I can dispose of him," Mister X suggested.

Matrix laughed. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but trust me when I say you would stand no chance against him."

Mister X scoffed. "You must be joking. My hands can defeat any combatant."

"Not Sinister."

South Africa

"This is too easy," Omega said as he used his telepathy to force a contingent of Black Womb guards to lay down their weapons. "They barely have any psi-blocking at all."

Northstar came to a halt next to Omega and said, "My sweep found nothing. No perimeter security systems seemed to be activated either."

Nightcrawler shook his head as he scanned all around them. "Something is amiss mein freunds."

Maverick tossed a Black Womb agent into the nearest wall and walked over to his teammates. "I agree. There is something wrong here. Either Black Womb has become supremely lax or they're expecting us."

"It's neither. Security has been moved from this base because there is some type of ambush about to take place. This base has been cleaned out," Omega said as he turned to Maverick. "Including Severus."

At the mentioning of that name, the roof tiles opened up and tiny red lights dropped down. Beginning to blink violently, a computerized voice issued a warning.

**:INTRUDER! INTRUDER! UNAUTHORIZED MENTION OF SEVERUS! SECURITY LOCKDOWN! INTRUDER!:**

Meltdown patted Omega on the shoulder and smiled. "Good work Quent. We could have just walked out of here."

Mimic took to the air; ready for whatever the base was going to throw at them. "But fun would that be? I been itching for a fight."

Floor tiles began to split open and gun turrets appeared from beneath them. Maverick looked up to Mimic and yelled, "Telekinetic field! Now!"

Erecting a shield just in time, the gun turrets went off and littered the hallway with bullets and noise. Meltdown covered her ears from the onslaught. North grabbed Quire's shoulder and said, "Scan the base. Look to see what else is here."

"Already ahead of you boss. After the turrets are done unloading the security systems will be sending in some nasties to take care of any potential survivors."

Maverick took in Omega's information and said, "Ok. Meltdown, get to work on making two bowling ball globules for us. I want to hit whatever comes next hard and fast. Nightcrawler, when they come I want you to teleport Mimic behind them and let him unload. Northstar--

"Oh and we have another problem," Quire interrupted.

"Spill it," Maverick replied.

"Neo are here."

Undisclosed Location

Sinister looked at the minions he had assembled before him. He was standing at the end of a long gray table. Seated to his right were Perfection, Sorrow, and Funeral. To his left were Requiem, Gaunt, and Crown. In the center of the table was a green holographic topographic map of Pakistan. Four red dots were pinpointed across the country.

"There are those who feel that they are on my level of genius and have done mediocre work that is a blasphemy to the science I love. I will not stand for it! In this country lies one such person," Sinister said with cold anger. "Her name is Mother Matrix. The harlot runs The Facility. A mockery to genetics. I want you all to kill her and destroy her bases."

"Is there absolutely nothing of value to be gained from this woman?" Funeral asked.

Sinister smiled. "I am glad you asked that. There is no subject of hers that is of worth to me. His name is Armando Munoz. A mutant with great adaptability who has been in Mother Matrix's clutches since before my return. I want him brought to me."

The map switched to the image of a lanky man with white bug eyes and pale brown skin. He looked very much like a Martian from War of the Worlds. Perfection turned her nose up at the sight. She didn't question Sinister's judgment though and if he claimed the horrid looking man to be of worth, then he was such.

"We will claim him for you," Gaunt said. "I'm sure he would gladly accept us over the remnants of Black Womb."

"I except nothing less from any of you," Sinister said. "But there is someone else that will becoming with you."

Funeral and the rest of Sinister's soldiers looked back to the door entrance and saw a tall man with jet-black hair and glowing orange eyes. Essex smiled. "I would like to introduce you to my son, Vulcan."

**NEXT ISSUE: Wisdom and Warp Savant meet with The Shiver Man! What does he have to offer the two? Maverick's team finds themselves in a Mexican standoff and the walls close in a little tighter on Mother Matrix. Be there! **


	14. Chapter 14

What's His is His Pt

**What's His is His Pt. 3**

"You know that Quentin is going to be pissed we came to London without him," Warp Savant said as he followed closely behind Wisdom down the crowded metropolitan street. Savant's leather attire and electric blue hair coupled with hundreds of tattoos made him more suited for New York than the European city.

"The lil bugger can go piss himself is he does. It's not every day that a man gets a summons from The Shiver Man," Pete replied as he zigzagged through the crowed with an ease that came from familiarity. Savant had to fight the urge to suck a few folks in his head to ease the hustle, but then he'd have to hear another lecture from Nightcrawler.

It was rare for Warp to see Wisdom move with such urgency. So he had to ask, "Who the hell is The Shiver Man?"

"You know how folks always worried about the men in black?" Wisdom inquired without waiting for confirmation. "The Shiver Man is the bloke they're afraid of."

"So he's a bogeyman's bogeyman?"

"Exactly kid and he just sent me his calling card only minutes before we left the American HQ," Wisdom replied.

Still fighting the urge to us his abilities, Warp Savant pressed on through the masses and said, "I thought our bases were supposed to be secret? How'd he contact you?"

"There isn't too many secrets The Shiver Man doesn't know about or intend to find out about," Wisdom answered.

Warp rolled his eyes, but still kept pace with Wisdom. He was getting tired of all the mystery men that the X-Corps associated with. Where were the leather clad spy chicks? Or at least the hot librarian he had seen on those Black Womb tapes. Anything would be better than another Fantomex.

"So who does he work for?" Warp asked.

Wisdom turned a corner and began to descend down a flight of subway stairs. "As far as I know…no one."

Savant could have groaned, but held it back. Continuing to follow Wisdom, Savant asked, "Why aren't there any trash cans down here?" 

"I think any Irish person can answer that," Wisdom replied, not really wanting to give Savant a long winded explanation. According to The Shiver Man's directions he would be at the end of this tunnel. Thankfully, not too many people were around. It still struck Peter as strange though.

"Glad to see you're actually capable of listening to someone Wisdom," a gravelly, haunting voice said from behind the two mutants.

Both X-Corps operative quickly shifted their positions in the tunnel and saw who had got the drop on them. He was black from head to toe with the exception of his red eyes. A Federo hat accented his long trench coat perfectly. Bandages were criss-crossed to make an X across his torso and hands. Seeing him, Warp Savant hesitantly asked, "Shiver Man?"

"Is it that obvious kid?" The Shiver Man replied as he walked towards the two mutants without any sound coming from his feet. "I had my doubts you would show."

"It's not everyday that I get to see a legend up close and personal," Wisdom said and the added, And if you're not the real deal I fully intend to kick your arse upon finding out."

"I see why they made you X-Corps' head man."

Warp Savant injected himself into the conversation and said, "Whoa! You been hacking into our computer systems or something?"

The Shiver Man narrowed his eyes. "I know things. Don't concern yourself with the how."

**X-Corps America**

Angelo didn't think he would ever be back after what Ahab did to him, but here he was standing in front of Bishop and Cable like some eager soldier ready to jump right back into the lion's den. Leyu had made the same choice, but he wasn't going to allow her to make it alone.

"Things around here are starting to get heavy. Are you sure you're ready to come back?" Cable asked with his intense, burning stare. Angelo knew that he was being sized up and accepted it. He had come a long way from his days in L.A. A stare like Cable was giving him would have gotten a chulo bullet holes.

But Cable's question was a valid one. Was he ready to come back? As much as he cared about Leyu, the memories of being a Hound were still raw like an open lesion on his mind. Maybe he could take a cue from his teenage years and tackle his problem combatively. "I'm ready to be here. I need this."

"I have no doubt you need this, but what e don't need is someone with personal vendettas and chasing after a girl," Bishop said in the typical asshole fashion that Angelo expected of him. He had seen clean through Angelo in at least one of his assessments. Espinosa didn't like for people to make assumptions about him. His background and the assumptions people made about it had impeded him and too many other Hispanic youths from doing better for himself. Bishop was making the Mexican pride slip through.

"Give me a chance. Let me back in. You all owe me that much," Skin said, hoping to get to whatever emotions were underneath their skin, maybe a little pun intended there.

"You're in," Cable said.

"But," Bishop cut in. "Don't make us regret this or I can promise that you will."

**South Africa**

Maverick ignored the sound of the gun turrets wracking against Mimic's telekinetic force field. He had planning to do, especially if The Neo were somewhere in this base like Omega reported. Yelling out to his team above the gunfire, he said, "Okay people! We have maybe another minute of this and then comes the rest of Black Womb's security protocols. And maybe some Neo on top of that. Meltdown, be ready to dish out some heavy damage and Omega get that brain of yours amped!"

The idea of having to face The Neo ran a chill down everyone's back. They were as far as conventional science was concerned, immortal and extremely skilled fighters. When X-Corps first encountered them, there were only about a dozen known Neo. Now it was confirmed that Domina, their brutal leader, had literally hundreds of Neo at her beck and call. They were Neo that X-Corps had absolutely no familiarity with. There was no telling what they could be up against.

"So is it safe to declare that the shit has hit the fan?" Omega asked.

"More than safe," Meltdown replied.

The creatures that Black Womb had ready for any intruders made their way up the hallway. They were all six feet tall and above. Green carapaces covered their backs and long, jagged black claws hung from their twenty fingers on each deformed yellow hand. One blue gelatinous eyeball started at the X-Corps members with murderous lust. Meltdown swallowed dryly and said, "Crap."

"Mimic!" Maverick yelled. "Ice them!"

Calvin nodded and his arms turned icy white. From them issued forth a stream of zero degree cold that slammed into the creatures and sent them crashing into another before they were trapped in ice. As it happened, Maverick fired off shots that hit each creature square in the head, causing it to explode and send green blood splattering onto the ice. Meltdown looked over to North and gave a weak applause as she said, "Bravo el captain."

"Idiots!" a man shouted from behind the X-Corps members.

All of them dreading what it was turned around to see their fears confirmed because before them were four Neo. Three of them were familiar to the mutants. Rax, Junction, and Kilmer were flanking an unfamiliar Neo dressed in a black trench coat accessorized with matching combat boots and gloves. The trench coat had a hood that was concealing The Neo's face. Strapped to his back was a glowing red broadsword. It was him that had called out to X-Corps.

"You guys have to have the sorest asses on the planet," Omega teased.

"Killing those creatures by conventional means won't work," the mystery Neo said.

Rax grabbed his shoulder and said, "Morpheus! You need explain nothing to the spikes! Simply leave and allow us to do our work."

Kilmer kept his eyes on Omega and added, "Before we finish old tasks."

Nightcrawler stepped forward and mustering up his best voice of compassion, he said, "We are not your enemies. We need to work together and achieve what we both desire. The destruction of Black Womb's evil."

Junction harshly chided Kurt as she said, "You play too nice demon! The Neo desire every ounce of that organization be squeezed from the earth. Including some of those that stand with you."

"We won't make the offer again. Leave now and have your lives or we'll cut you down like wheat from the chaff," Morpheus declared.

Maverick ran the options and priorities through his mind. This base didn't have their object and was starting to get a bit too crowded with enemies. A single Neo could easily give three well-trained X-Men a hard time. His team was looking at four. The decision was an obvious one.

"Get us out of here Kurt," Maverick ordered and then he said to The Neo, "You can't take all of this on alone. You're going to need help."

Rax's face reddened as if he had just been slapped and replied, "The help of a spike? I'd rather have my head adorned in Mueller's abode than suffer that."

**No use replying. They're completely unshakeable**

Maverick grunted, but knew that Quentin was right. The Neo weren't going to budge from their position of supposed superiority. Nothing but a disaster or miracle was going to make that happen.

**London**

Pete took a drag from his cancer stick and said, "So what have you to tell me?"

Savant didn't really much care to hear what The Shiver Man had to say. The jerk had the nerve to try and shut him down. Still, he was a creepy bastard and Warp wasn't exactly in love with the idea of pissing him off. The guy could probably pump him full of lead before he blinked.

"Mother Matrix is the key. Sinister, The Neo, and Black Womb are all gunning for her right now. She's the first former BW scientist on their list. Everyone is aware of the other and hoping to come out on top," The Shiver Man said.

Warp Savant smiled mischievously, saying, "Hell yea! It's time to go crack open some heads."

"Don't be so eager to walk into that standoff," The Shiver Man replied.

Walking forward, he handed a disc to Wisdom and said, "this contains a good chunk of Black Womb and Sinister base entry points. If you decide not to go to Pakistan, one of those groups may be useful to you."

"I couldn't imagine it not being useful under any circumstance," Wisdom said as he took the disc from The Shiver Man's fingers. The X-Corps had just been handed a gold mine and Peter did not intend to sit on it. At the first opportunity he was going to cash it in. This was the big break his organization had been waiting for. It gave them a further gain against Black Womb and a chance to strike at Sinister effectively. Information like that didn't just happen to fall into your lap.

That prompted Wisdom to ask, "So what's the catch?"

"No catch," The Shiver Man answered as if expecting the question, "You're not alone in your struggle Wisdom. There are others who see the coming genetic cold war. We want to stop it from exploding as much as you do."

"Who's we?" Warp Savant asked with no intention of being shut down again. He had watched the exchange between the two trench coats and refused to be made into a sideline player. Savant was getting sick and tired of the "mysterious men" interchange.

"That's a question I can't answer yet. There are things at work preventing me from doing that."

Savant's brow furrowed. "Bullshit."

The Shiver Man leveled a gun at Warp's face. "Excuse me?"

Unflinchingly, Savant replied, "If you're half the guy Pete claims you are then you don't answer to anyone. So go play that conspiracy card with someone who'll buy it."

Wisdom was ready to throw a hot knife when The Shiver Man lowered his gun and turned to Peter, asking, "Where did you find this kid?"

"He was a special interest project," Wisdom laughed.

"Keep him. He's got spunk," The Shiver Man said as he dissipated into thin air.

After the departure, Wisdom's head snapped to the side and his face was flushed red. "What the bloody hell was that?! Trying to piss off The Shiver Man! You Americans and your damn cowboy mentality!"

Savant shrugged. "Better a cowboy than to be someone's bitch. You might as well have bent over and told The Shiver Man how you wanted it."

Peter pointed a finger in Savant's face and a hot knife slowly extended from it. "You're pushing it. Keep that attitude of yours in check or I'll do it for you."

Satisfied, Warp smiled and said, "So we going to Pakistan?"

"You damn skippy."

**Pakistan**

Mother Matrix and Professor Harkins were seated in front of a large computer "green screen". The room containing the computer was a circular one and isolated in this base's second basement floor. Upon her arrival, mother Matrix made it a point to find Harkins and give him the 411 on some important matters. Secrets did not breed a good friendship. Friends were something Matrix was going to need in the near future.

This future friend was a white man in his late forties with long snow-colored hair tied into a ponytail. He had a pointy goatee and his lab coat was the last piece of white on his body. Underneath the coat was a blue shirt and black slacks. It was typical scientific attire. He just couldn't fathom having a get-up like his partner.

Harkin's leaned back in his chair and said, "You called me here in a hurry. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. We're going to have some very nasty company very shortly. I want all of our Rapture experiments uploaded and for you to take them to The Facility outpost in Berlin," Matrix commanded.

"What about you? Surely you're coming with me?"

Gruber shook her head and said, "I can't. It'll all work out for the best. Trust me."

"Never doubt you," Harkins replied and then he paused slightly before asking, "He's coming for it isn't he?"

"Yes. I knew he would eventually, but I also know he doesn't want the blueprints for The Rapture floating around. So he'll want to not only erase my computer systems, but—

"Eliminate you," Harkins finished. "And you intend to stay anyway? You must be crazy woman."

"Crazy as a fox," Matrix smiled.

**X-Corps Base (Europe)**

It had only been moments since the various members of X-Corps had exchanged their information with each other. Wisdom had assembled the entirety of the team to retell his encounter with Shiver Man. Maverick proceeded to tell the team of how he encountered The Neo and the empty Black Womb base they found. After all the information was processed, it was Psylocke who made the first statement by saying, "I think we have ourselves a problem here."

Shatterstar shrugged. "I don't see it. We go in full force to Pakistan and take care of everyone."

"Negative," Bishop said. "We don't have any idea what any side is going in with. We play all our cards at the beginning and we end shit up a creek."

"Agreed," Cable said. "We need a small team to go in and extract Mother Matrix. If that's who they all want, then they can negotiate for her."

"And it'll allow us to interrogate her for information," Omega added. He was still curious as to exactly how Black Womb had found him and what his connection was with the other mutants The Neo had tried to eliminate.

Wisdom held up a finger to get attention and said, "It's also a chance for us to strike at Sinister. He's going to be distracted with his attack in Pakistan. We can take information from his database to find Shaw's mutants."

"A double offensive might work in this matter because I don't think they'll be too many more times when we know Sinister will be busy," Mimic said.

"Then I say we go for it," Omega said. "Take out two birds with one stone."

The time had come for Wisdom to step into his leadership role. "Okay we'll do this with two teams of five. Anyone left behind will serve as emergency back up. Team A will be going to Pakistan and will consist of Omega, Spyke, Fantomex, Cable, and myself. Team B will be Psylocke, Mimic, Northstar, Shatterstar, and Bedlam."

"Aww come on!" Meltdown exclaimed. "This is big and you want me to sit on my ass!"

"Da," Nightcrawler replied. "If things go wrong we're the rescue team."

Wisdom nodded. "Exactly. Nightcrawler will pilot the extraction plane for Team A and Bishop the plane for Team B. I'll let you two pick who you want with among who's left. Let's get to work people. This is what this team was made for!"

Peter felt Psylocke in his head. **You think we're ready for this**

**We damn well better be luv. Otherwise we're looking at a lot of dead bodies**

**NEXT ISSUE: It's a standoff between four opposing forces. Not hard to imagine what could go wrong. And who is it that Psylocke's team runs into that's going to leave two of her fellows broken? **


	15. Chapter 15

What's His is His Pt

What's His is His Pt. 4

What's Come Before: Wisdom met the enigmatic Shiver Man who gave him information in regards to a three-prong attack on the geneticist, Mother Matrix. Maverick and his squad encounter an empty Black Womb base and The Neo, among them a mysterious new addition named Morpheus. With a new wealth of information on hand, the X-Corps split into two teams. One heading to Pakistan to confront the coming swarm and the other to one of Sinister's many bases in hopes of finding information on Shaw's missing mutants.

Matrix

Mother Matrix knew her fate because she had taken control of it like any good scientist would.

Sinister was coming for her.

Black Womb wanted her dead.

The Neo planned to wipe away her existence.

None of it mattered. Barbara had a plan and she knew it would execute to her favor. When faced with the kind of people she was about to encounter, one made sure that every measure was in place for a plan to succeed.

Her work was too important. The breeding of superhumans would provide her the means to return her homeland to glory. She was sure that in enough time she could produce a superhuman possessed of hundreds of abilities through carefully calculated breeding. Her work in Pakistan had begun with but a few DNA samples extracted from local Pakistani mutants, the DNA she captured from The Rapture, and some other subjects taken from her days at Black Womb. It was her hope to produce such beings that they would be called walking gods.

Her enemies sought to stop such work. What could they know of her purpose?

Sitting in dark solitude had given Mother Matrix a great deal of time to lay out every piece of the puzzle in front of her. Now, all she had to do was put it together.

**Sinister's Men**

The enforcers of Nathaniel Essex stood outside the thick concrete wall surrounding Mother Matrix's hiding place. Gaunt ran his golden claws along the structure's surface and said, "Removing this won't be a problem, but I'm sure once we do, she'll be altered to our presence."

"Let her know. Let her squirm," Requiem said.

Sorrow shook her head, saying, "That won't work. She'll send down her abominations on us and escape."

Gaunt pursed his lips and contemplated on his options before saying, "Vulcan. Just how much control do you have over your telekinesis?"

The newest creation of Sinister gave a blank response as he said, "I have not had any time to test the extent of my abilities. Some instinctual knowledge was given to me."

Pointing upward, Gaunt said, "Then use it to carry us over this wall."

Orange telekinetic energy steamed out from Vulcan and enwrapped Sinister's soldiers. Vulcan closed his eyes and they were all shot over the concrete wall, but unfortunately not with an entirely graceful landing.

"Still needs a bit of practice," Gaunt commented.

Perfection flung her hood back over her head and said, "All power and no control. You have much to learn Vulcan."

Crown patted the young man on the back and responded to Perfection harshly, saying, "Cut the kid some slack. He got us over, didn't he?"

It was not a comment that earned him any accolades from Perfection as she commenced to staring holes into him with her dazzling green eyes. Crown, despite the woman's status as a Neo, returned the stare with his two crimson globes. The former HYDRA experiment and Black Womb captive finally asked, "You got a problem?"

Gaunt cut into the conversation before a reply could be uttered. He looked at Crown with widened eyes that signaled for him to calm down. The mostly techno-organic man knew that he couldn't possibly give Perfection that same look. Not only would she have responded angrily, she was too stuck on herself to ever see anyone else's point but her own.

"Vulcan did what we needed him to do and that's all that matters here," Gaunt said. "Remember our objectives. Capture Darwin and The Rapture, destroy all records of the system and—

"Kill Mother Matrix," Perfection finished with cold enthusiasm.

"You make it sound so boring," Requiem replied.

Sorrow, in her eternally melancholy tone, said, "For what she has done, I hope her death is anything but boring."

"Enough of the posturing," Gaunt ordered. "It's time to move."

The Neo

Domina had detected the spike in energy that was Vulcan's telekinesis and looked behind her at her husband, Jaeger. Her chalk white skin was contorted in rage as she said, "Spikes! Outside the wall."

Jaeger showed no emotion, but knew his wife's line of thinking. The Neo had been impeded by a particular group of spikes since his people's escape from Black Womb. If spike energy was showing outside the wall then it was more than likely that same group of nuisances. With that in mind, he said, "We'll kill them all and leave no survivors. Nothing lives."

The clan leader's face did not soften as she said, "Agreed. But I'm beginning to think we underestimate these spikes. Some of them are not without their power."

Momentary laughter followed from Jaeger as he said, "Woman, I have always given the spikes their due. It was you who did otherwise amongst this clan and the rest of The Neo."

Domina turned her head downward and looked back to the concrete wall that was containing the foul Mother Matrix. Her very existence defiled the fabric of the world. They might have never gotten this opportunity to help remove her diseased existence if not for one of the younglings Domina had rescued from a hellish scenario in The World. He was a promising young Neo who had chosen the name, Morpheus. Domina had given him his own clan to lead as reward fro the information he accrued about Matrix. She would bring back the flatscan's head as a trophy.

"Are the others ready to move?" Jaeger asked in reference to Seth, Barbican, and Tartarus, who were positioned closer to the concrete wall. He already knew the answer to his question, but Domina needed to be brought out of her hot anger.

"They're ready," Domina replied.

There was a slight buzzing behind the two Neo that might have been mistaken for flying birds— at least to human ears, but The Neo were blessed with superior senses. Jaeger himself had senses that were even above that of The Neo. So hearing what he did, Jaeger yelled, "Get down!"

Domina did as her husband commanded and dropped to the hard dirt. The terrain was dry, mountainous, and jaggedly rocky. Hiding in it proved difficult to the untrained, but even the best training did not prevent somebody from being found. As hundreds of speeding buzz saws flew overhead, Domina knew one thing. They had been found.

Nine hulking humanoid druids marched slowly towards the ground-clinging Neo. They stood at twelve feet and were armored like tanks. Their bright blue color was a stark contrast against the landscape. It was done purposefully, Domina decided. Such monstrosities kept curious locals at bay. The Neo clan leader was interested to see just what other defensive capabilities the weapons of Matrix possessed. Looking to her husband, she nodded and the two simultaneously back-flipped off the ground. Domina unleashed her glowing electric blue whip upon landing. The machines, of course, were unflinching in her display. It was just one of many reasons The Neo hated advanced technology. The machines were unfeeling, unnatural and not born of blood and sweat. Man's technologies had done more to ruin the whole of the planet than help it.

The druids responded to The Neo's battle readiness by clenching a fist and a long titanium blade ripped forth from the top of their hand. They began to run at a speed faster than either Neo was expecting. Jaeger leaped into the air and landed atop the shoulders of one droid. He twisted the machine's head off and flung it into the chest of another droid, creating a violent explosion.

Domina leaped forward and wrapped her whip around the droid's blade while she slammed her feet into the chest of another. The blade was dissolved under Domina's whip and the machine was knocked to the ground by her kick. The hand of another droid wrapped itself around Domina's neck and began to lift her into the air. An electric charge ran through the droid's arm, into his hand, and straight through Domina's body. Her jaws clenched and her body began to convulse wildly as smoke rose from her flesh.

Jaeger saw what was happening and with controlled rage, ran low to the ground and slammed his shoulder into Domina's captive's metal knee. The machine buckled and Domina was dropped to the ground. As the droid stumbled backward, Jaeger jumped and planted his feet through its face. Metal and wires were sent in every direction the harsh wind blew it. The Neo flung even more debris as he back flipped out of the droid's head and spun his entire body through the chest of another machine. As he landed, he was happy to see Domina already rising to her feet.

Seeing her husband covered in mechanical juices was almost a comical sight for Domina. Unfortunately, there were still five machines that remained to be disposed of. All of them had produced machine gun turrets from their shoulders and were positioned to lock The Neo in a circle. Domina looked to her husband and said, "We may be able to leap above it."

Jaeger pulled two knives from his belt and said, "To the last."

Domina nodded in agreement and prepared herself for what was to come next when suddenly the heads of the remaining droids popped off like water from a geyser. The bodies of the mechanical security enforcers fell to the ground like dominos. Jaeger and Domina stared at each other with confusion, but their hearing quickly picked up on the pattering of boots. Unlike the arrival of the druids, The Neo were unable to react. They were thrust upward into the air by an unseen force and violent pain ripped through their skulls. Before there very eyes appeared a group of about twenty Black Womb agents. Floating above the marching soldiers was a man surrounded by golden telekinetic energy. He landed gently below the two Neo and said, "You two made quick works of those machine. Mueller truly created some deadly beings."

Pushing past the pain tearing through his head, Jaeger asked, "Who are you?"

The telekinetic gave a gentle smile. His face was young and vibrant one without blemish. Emerald was the color of his eyes and like a jewel they shined. His jet-black hair shimmered just as much, from his scalp down to the back of his knees. The color of his hair matched that of his sleeveless Kevlar, pants, and boots. Two green stripes ran down the center of his Kevlar and the laces of his boots were the same color. Green circles were dotted on the knuckles of his black gloves. Hi physical features blended with his attire quite effectively.

Answering Jaeger's question, he said, "My name is Severus. I do believe you Neo tried to kill me."

In pained defiance, Domina said, "And we still will."

"Most would have crumbled under my telepathic assault by now. You Neo truly are amazing. Don't think I can't turn it up though," Severus smiled as he picked up on a strong thought from Domina. "Yes, they've already been captured and I must say, Black Womb has captured a good deal of Neo in the past 24 hours."

Giving a low groan, Domina said, "You will die slowly."

Severus floated upward and looked the clan leader in the eye. "I doubt that. If it's any consolation, I'll bring you Matrix's corpse to look at."

Sinister's Men

"These doors won't budge without some assistance. Too much titanium," Gaunt said as he finally quit pushing on the entranceway. His strength had been greatly enhanced by his techno-organic composition, but Matrix had reinforced the doors in a way, which blocked his superior strength completely.

Ninety percent of Gaunt's body was composed of the techno-organic virus. The only flesh that remained was his head and hair. As a result, Gaunt was gifted with a variety of abilities. The molecular make0up of the virus made it extremely durable and gave Gaunt his superior strength and resistance to injury. Even if he was injured, the virus self-replicated enough to heal him quickly and effectively. Black Womb also placed virus resistance components throughout his body, which afforded him with other skills. One device in his upper right arm allowed him to issue forth an EMP. Another device in his left wrist allowed him to create a magnetic field around himself. The last device was in his right calf and it allowed him to control his virus to a massive degree for a short amount of time.

It was an option he contemplated to destroy the barrier in front of them, but he quickly dismissed it. Having another idea, he turned to Funeral and said, "Your abilities allow you to decay the organic, but do you think—

"No, I cannot. I have tried before," Funeral answered.

Gaunt scowled. "That's a problem we'll need to address with Sinister then."

"I can do it," Vulcan interrupted. "My telekinesis should be strong enough."

Perfection heavily rolled her eyes. "We can't operate on should. We need confidence."

"He sounded confident enough to me," Gaunt said and then added, "Give it a try Vulcan. Before we get swarmed by security."

Stepping forward, Vulcan outstretched his hands and orange telekinetic energy ripped forth from them. Pulling his hands only slightly back, the door creaked and then exploded outwards. He turned back to Perfection a smug smile and said "That confident enough?"

Perfection folded her arms across her chest and said, "It'll due for now. Far from perfect."

Funeral sighed in annoyance at all parties. The Neo had no idea why Sinister had appointed Gaunt as the leader of this expedition. It was in Funerals' opinion that he was far better suited to handle the leadership responsibilities. Unfortunately, opinions didn't weight much with Sinister. Once a decision had been made it was to be followed through, unless otherwise noted. Ironically, it was that quality of Sinister's that Funeral most admired.

"Let's not stand around admiring the view. We have to move," Gaunt said, starting in a brisk run towards the ruined door. He didn't have lungs anymore so he did not have to worry about a lack of stamina. He could go at full speed all the time. It allowed him to be at one hundred percent twenty-four seven.

He didn't necessarily expect everyone to follow behind him like the Irish charging into battle, but they kept pace well enough. The initial beginnings of the base were pristine, white, and well lit. As they turned corners and descended stairs, it became darker, more angular in architecture, and gave off an ominous air that put Sinister's soldiers on notice.

There was something else bothering Funeral as he said, "We have yet to encounter any resistance. Something is wrong."

Perfection mockingly laughed and said, "I could have told you that hours ago darling."

"Then why didn't you, queen of intuition," Crown shot back.

Gaunt was about to disrupt the potential argument, but he saw from the corner of his eye a computer console resembling a large ATM machine. He immediately said, "Perfection! Dig into that computer and find out Darwin's location. I would like to have an idea of where we're actually going."

"Of course," She answered as the white vixen began a seductive walk tot the console. Her shapely figure was hardly visible under her snow cloak, but she only did it out of habit. Perfection may not of had anyone to impress, but she refused to ever be less than what she was intended to be.

Her glove fingers began to dance across the keyboard with expert proficiency. That was Perfection's ability; she was able to become skilled at anything she concentrated on. Whether it be fighting, hacking into computers, or being a simply fantastic lover. She knew how much of an asset she was to Sinister and reveled in it. After a few minutes of typing for bored onlookers, she stepped way from the console and said, "Darwin is two floors below this one."

Crown was bewildered. "All that banging around just to find that out? Some perfect lil thing you are alright!"

Perfection waved a dismissive hand and said, "Be quit brute. I found out a great deal, but we do have an objective."

"She's right," Gaunt said. "Lead the way Perfection."

The double doors at the end of the hallway, opposite of the computer, exploded outward and an Asian-American woman rolled out followed by a group of Pakistani men all tattooed with double M's on their cheeks. They were wearing blue bodysuits with white gloves and matching boots. In all of their hands were paper-thin rapiers. It was a stark contrast to the gun the short, muscular woman had pointed at Sorrow's back.

Blades were normally Kimura's specialty, but Matrix had made sure she was well versed in all the tools of combat. So she had absolutely no problem with holding a gun against a Neo's back. Having some command of the situation, she said, "State your purpose or she gets a hole in her chest!"

Blowing his breath slightly, death spores came froth from Funeral and raveled through the air under his control. They made there way quickly and attached to the olive face of one of Kimura's henchmen. The mutant cried out in horror as his face literally began to fall to pieces. The attack was rarely used by Funeral because he felt it unhonorable, but this situation called for it.

The momentary distraction allowed Sorrow to spin kick the gun out of Kimura's hands and strike her across the head with the other foot. Kimura crashed to the metal floor and skidded across it, but she was not harmed herself. Sorrow's eyes glowed violet as she absorbed the anger of Kimura and her henchmen. Negative emotions gave Sorrow control over energy and positive ones increased her physical form. Lightning hung at The Neo's fingertips and she launched it at Kimura. Electricity struck Kimura's body, but none of it passed through her. She had increased her body's density to the point where electricity would be ineffective.

Clinking his hands together, techno-organic spikes shot out from Gaunt's writs and struck down three of Kimura's henchmen. The remaining five saw that Sinister's soldiers were playing for keeps. Knowing what they were about to do next, Vulcan floated over to Gaunt and said, "They're teleporters!"

As soon as Vulcan gave the warning, the five mutants were gone leaving Kimura to fend for herself. Kimura gritted her teeth and said, "Who wants some?"

X-Corps Team A

Five men bodyslid into Matrix's base without so much as a squeak. It had been a clean infiltration and one that Wisdom planned to use more often. Fantomex, Cable, Omega, and Spyke accompanied him. The plan was to capture Mother Matrix and get the hell out of dodge. Peter hoped it could be accomplished without much fuss, but if some noise needed to be made, Peter had brought along the cavalry.

"This place is far too quiet," Fantomex said as he scanned the box room they had teleported into. Computer screens were blinking randomly and sparks of electricity briefly illuminated the poorly lit room.

"I can't say the same for the rest of the base," Omega jumped in. "Sinister's thugs, the Black Womb blokes, and The Neo are all in the mix here. I'm surprised this Matrix woman hasn't run for the hills yet."

Cable kicked open the room's door and scanned both ends of the preceding hallway. Stepping backwards, he said, "She's up to something. Either that or she's insane."

"We won't rule out anything," Wisdom replied.

Grabbing Cable's shoulder, he said, "Summers. Try to fix up these computers and see if you can find anything useful. We'll hold the perimeter."

Dayspring wasn't even able to being his work, when image of Mother Matrix solidified on one of the flickering computers. Her red locks hung freely, she was without her glasses, and not a drop of sweat was to be seen.

"You shouldn't have come here. I refuse to allow my work to be interrupted by unscrupulous people like you. What we do here at The Facility is far too important."

Spyke scoffed at her. "Lady, you can't be fuckin serious! You make human beings into itemized tax deductions!"

"We deal with mutants. Not humans," Mother Matrix replied harshly and then added, "Our work is important. I seek to change the world. You and others like you want to impede progress. The Facility will prevail."

"Tell us where you are. Make this easy on yourself, "Cable ordered firmly like he was talking to a recruit fresh out of boot camp.

Mother Matrix did not respond kindly. "Easy? You're in my territory mutant! If you want me, then come and find me."

"Way to go on charming the lady," Omega joked a he kept trying to feel through the chaos that was going on throughout Matrix's stronghold. He was trying to find her, but she was more than likely shielding herself. There was still a chance of finding her, but he'd need time. Unfortunately, that's exactly what they didn't have in this situation.

Cable went back to work on the computer. He was connecting wires, cracking open floor panels, and taking apart hard drives. It was slow work that allowed Omega to get a better grip of the situation they were facing. Black Womb had captured The Neo and one of Matrix's soldiers was alone against Sinister's troops. Quentin felt a tinge of sympathy. Finally, the noise of tapping wires stopped.

"I have the base schematics," Cable reported.

Wisdom walked over to the screen and analyzed the layout with cable. A seventy-foot wall of concrete armed with turrets surrounded the base. Four dome building were positioned in the shape of a diamond and connected to one another by steel tunnels. Then at the corners of the concrete wall were towers that Cable guessed were sources of power.

"The north building is Genetic Operations. The south is Genetic Processing. Genetic Cataloguing is the east building and the Holding Pens are where we're at," Cable explained in his usual militaristic manner.

Omega was listening to cable and said," Then we might have a problem because Sinister's men are headed our way."

Ignoring the obvious problem, Wisdom said, "I want to know why. If Matrix is here, we have to get to her first."

"There are at least two hundred mutants Sinister could potentially be after as well. Sinister is never a one track man," Cable said as he rapidly scrolled through the names of the held mutants. "Most of these seem to be women of Pakistani, Iranian, and Afghan origin. I doubt Matrix's claims in not using humans. Only a few men and—there we go. Sinister is after him."

Wisdom moved to Cable's side and looked at where Cable was pointing. "Armando Munoz? Why him?"

"He's the unique one. The one who stands out is always in danger of being in Sinister's view," Cable answered.

Pete nodded in agreement with Cable's assessment. It was a gamble, but an educated one. Sinister always got his spoils and few had more intimate experience with Essex than Cable. Peter was going to trust Cable's wisdom.

"Where is Munoz being held?" Peter asked.

"A floor below this one in Cell 1580," Cable responded.

Fantomex stepped out into the hall with guns cocked and said, "The area is clear. Let's move."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Omega said. "There's at least four Neo in that group."

"Neo!" Spyke exclaimed. "Shit!"

"We're about to be knee deep in it," Wisdom acknowledged. "But we knew that coming here."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel good," Spyke groaned.

**X-Corps Team B**

In the back corner of Sinister's lab a portal ripped open from which Psylocke and her tam crept out from one by one. When they all made it through, Psylocke said, Ok people. We have to approach this extremely carefully. There's no telling what we might find."

The lab was covered across its walls and roof with a pulsating purple goop that appeared very much alive. Hard, gray metal tiles made up the floor and prompted Mimic to joke, "Who does this man's decorating?"

Northstar joined in and said, "Obviously not a gay man."

Psylocke rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Only men."

Shatterstar kept at the front of the pack and didn't join in with the joking. He was too busy analyzing Sinister's lab. So far all they had encountered was the purple goop and a few empty lab desks. The trained warrior was the first to notice when they were coming upon a desk that was cluttered with disks and notebooks.

"Looks like he needs a maid too," Mimic said.

Jesse smirked and said, "Bet Northstar would make a good one."

"Sinister couldn't afford me."

Psylocke laughed and said, "Okay chaps it's time to get serious. Grab some of those CDs and let's see if we can find a computer."

"There's a console a few feet ahead," Shatterstar said as he grabbed a disk and began a light jog to the computer terminal.

Jesse was holding open a moderate sized backpack while Northstar filled it up in a matter of moments. Psylocke looked at him with surprise and he said, "I've been learning to apply my speed in other ways."

"Works for me," Psylocke smiled. "Let's hurry and get the information we need before honey comes home."

"I've found Shaw's mutants!" Shatterstar yelled.

They all proceeded to surround Shatterstar and Psylocke said, "Calvin, provide us with a TK field if you would."

Mimic did as asked and looked over Northstar's shoulder at the file Shatterstar had accessed. It was labeled **N****EW**** M****ARAUDERS** and sent a chill through anyone who knew the group's history. Psylocke knew well the tortures the group had caused her ex-boyfriend. The Marauders were in large part responsible for his becoming a Horsemen of Apocalypse.

**The New Marauders**

**Note:** Finding these mutants have proven to be a great pleasure. I never thought I would be able to come across such specimens, but fortune has smiled on me. The power they all possess when grouped together is truly amazing. I have high hopes for my latest collection of Marauders. I intend for them to succeed where others have failed.

-**Nathaniel Essex**

**Subject 36**

**Real Name: **Terence McClurg

**Powers: **Telepathy, inducing cellular regeneration, and an implosive touch

**Braintime**

**Real Name: **Richard Yood

**Powers: **Technopath, able to convert into digital data, time manipulation

**Queen Mab**

**Real Name: **Amy Harmanson

**Powers: **Teleportation, empath, body growth control, and shapeshifter

**Bugout**

**Real Name: **Tony Patrico

**Powers: **Earth and alien DNA mixed in body for personal use and to create offshoot monstrosities at his mental command

**Kandi**

**Real Name: **Glinda Cox

**Powers: **Poisonous skin, possesses a psionic sword, and eats sugar to transform her body into a crystalline state

**Genelock**

**Real Name: **Stephen Salinas

**Powers: **Mimic appearance and powers of those he touches, and can mix/match acquired DNA for temporary mentally controlled slaves

**Bloodhack**

**Real Name: **Fernando Callo

Powers: Enters parasites into bloodstream for mind control and visual DNA analysis

**Red X**

**Real Name: **Tasha Davis

**Powers: **Super speed, strength, senses, flight, and can temporarily convert to energy

**Spynal**

**Real Name: **Glenn Samuel

**Powers: **Composed entirely of bone, can absorb organic matter to increase and replace mass

**Weapon Zeta**

**Real Name: **Shubham Pandey

**Powers: **Liquid metal body, magnetism, super speed, a brain that functions like a computer and organic chemical control

Psylocke took a deep breath to gather her thoughts and said, "No wonder Shaw wants these mutants back."

"Question is," Mimic said, "Can we even get them back?"

"Doubtful," Shatterstar replied. "I have the impression that once Sinister does what he wants to you, it's hard to break away."

**Whoever said that we would want to?**

The X-Corps looked around and behind them saw three menacing mutants. A pecan colored African-American man saw in the center. He held guns in both hands. They were black and red to match the color of his well-tailored suit. A crimson tattoo of the number thirty-six was on his neck. He looked like a Mafia hit man, but his black on red eyes let people know that he was something more.

Behind and to the right of the well-tailored mutant was a liquid metal man with no facial features and a glowing green globe embedded in the center of his chest. Across from him was an exotic Arabian woman with long black hair streaked with pink and pink eyes to match. In her hands was a glowing sword of psychic energy that kept to the color scheme. Her attire was a black shirt that had the appearance of a sports bra and tightly hugging pants of the same color.

"Guess we found Shaw's mutants," Bedlam said.

**Shaw! We do NOT belong to him! Our leader is Sinister**

The woman smiled murderously and said, "You had better learn that."

Psylocke kept a hard gaze while sending out a telepath message. **They're Subject 36, Weapon Zeta, and Kandi. We need to play this carefully**

A hollow, robotic voice joined in on the conversation. "Make this easy for yourselves and surrender."

Shatterstar was quick to reply to Weapon Zeta. "Never! Your master's heinous acts will be stopped."

Subject 36 shook his head and said, "Always the hard way."

Mimic gripped his head in pain and fell on one knee, causing his protective TK field to drop. Subject 36 fired off three shots that were headed right for Braddock. Seeing what was about to happen, Northstar pushed her out of the way. The three bullets struck him in the shoulder, arm, and chest. Psylocke could barely issue forth a scream at the sight before Weapon Zeta was upon her.

Zeta's hand turned into a knife and he thrust it at Psylocke. She sidestepped the blow and sunk into the nearest shadow. Spinning around, Weapon Zeta searched for his opponent. A hand grabbed The Marauder's shoulder and Bedlam used his mutant ability with absolutely no idea if it would have any effect. Zeta's body began to convulse uncontrollably as he said, "Stop it! Stop it! What have you done?"

Bedlam shrugged. "I scramble machinery. I figured enough of you looked like one."

As this was occurring, Psylocke had resurfaced near Mimic, who was still combating with Subject 36 telepathically. It was not a battle that Calvin was going to win. Betsy took a deep breath and plunged herself into the telepathic battle.

NEXT ISSUE: It's all going down! The battle for Mother Matrix comes to an end!


	16. Chapter 16

What's His is His Pt

**What's His is His Pt. 5**

Sweat trickled down Kimura's brow as she prepared to face down the soldiers of Sinister. She knew that she was facing near impossible odds and that was when she had the aid of her teleporting mutants, but Kimura never backed down. It wasn't in her nature to accept defeat even when it was all but assured. Besides, Mother Matrix needed as much time as she could spare. If she could slow down Sinister's forces for even a moment then it would be worth it. Kimura owed Matrix everything. The woman had saved her from a completely pointless life and gave her purpose. Bodily harm was the least Kimura could endure to repay the great debt she owed Mother Matrix. Given whom she was about to face, bodily harm was essentially a guarantee.

Not wanting to give them time to think, Kimura leaped forward and slashed Funeral across the face with one of her knives while she kicked her leg out to strike Gaunt in the face. Landing gracefully on the ground, Kimura rolled forward and slice the ankles of Sorrow and Requiem. Before she could rise to her feet, an orange blast of energy struck her in the face and sent her rolling across the ground. Vulcan's hands were emanating orange smoke as he walked over to Kimura and blasted the woman square in the face. The blast blew a hole in the ground, but Kimura's invulnerability protected her face from destruction. Unfortunately, the attack was still able to render her unconscious.

Gaunt rose to his feet and Funeral wiped the remaining blood off of his face. The wound Kimura's knife had inflicted was already completely healed. Perfection gave The Neo a smug smirk and Funeral returned with a snarl. He turned his attention away from her and pushed Vulcan out of his way to get to Kimura. Angrily, he wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her up into the air. Funeral attempted to use his decaying touch on Kimura, but to no effect. Seeing that his powers were having no effect only angered Funeral more. He threw the unmoving body clear across the large room and she crashed into a computer console. Vulcan looked at Funeral as if he were the most immature person he had ever seen. Funeral ignored Vulcan's disdain and walked through the door that Kimura had been guarding.

Gaunt gave Kimura an emotionless glance and followed Funeral's path. Sorrow and Requiem just as callously followed Gaunt and Perfection wasn't far behind. Crown looked at Vulcan and shrugged. Then he too followed the pack. Vulcan let them walk ahead and then he used his telekinesis to gently lay Kimura on the ground. He didn't care for her in any shape or form, but he saw no use in anger driven violence. It did not produce results.

As he walked down the hall he didn't notice Kimura's body beginning to stir. It didn't take him long to reach his opinions since he was using this telekinesis to float across the ground. They were making their way down a long, narrow hallway lined with doors. The doors were uninviting and made Vulcan nervous. He had to learn a great deal in a short amount of time and the little he knew of Mother Matrix made him uneasy about those doors. Any of her creations could be lurking behind one of those doors. The Asian woman and her disappearing men were probably just the tip of the iceberg. His imagination was making him uneasy. Images of grotesque monsters filled his thoughts.

Then suddenly a feeling overtook him. No longer did he feel apprehension, but anger flooded him. He was fueled to the brim with rage and he couldn't explain why. His thoughts of Mother Matrix were murderous ones. Flashes of brutality against the geneticist invaded his mind. Who was this woman to challenge him? How dare she place herself on the same pedestal as his creator? For such an offense, he would peel the skin slowly from her body and indulge in her screams. Then just as quickly as those angry feelings came—they were gone. Vulcan couldn't explain why, but that brief flash of anger had somehow reinvigorated him. He felt renewed and no longer afraid of what lurked behind the hallway doors. Let danger come. Vulcan was ready for it.

"The Holding Pens have the mutant we're looking for," Gaunt explained. "Keep moving to the end of the hallway."

"We're Neo. Don't talk to us like spikes," Funeral warned.

Gaunt effortlessly ignored The Lost Souls' leader and kept pressing forward to his destination. His metallic feet clanked loudly against the hallway's floor, but he made no effort to quiet the noise. Mother Matrix already knew of their arrival and if she wanted to continue attacking them, then she would. Stealthy was not necessary at this point. It was a moot concern and Gaunt had no time for those. Vulcan's distaste, Funeral anger, and Perfections' abrasiveness were all inconsequential in fulfilling the wishes of Sinister. Darwin would be captured, Mother Matrix eliminated, and The Rapture returned to Sinister. Nothing else mattered to Gaunt until those goals were accomplished.

As he continued to lead the pack, Gaunt was abruptly flung backwards and was sent crashing into the arms of Requiem. Perfection and Funeral were thrown into the nearest door as a stern Cable descended from the rooftop. He was surrounded in a telekinetic bubble and was gripping a futuristic rifle in his hands.

"I'd give you a chance to surrender, but then I'd be lying," Cable said as he opened up a slight hole in his bubble and opened fire.

The first shot zoomed towards Sorrow and struck her in the chest. She was sent flying backwards and skidded across the hallway. As she began to stand on her feet, Cable telekinetically flung her through the nearest door. Vulcan saw what was occurring and used his control over energy to completely sap away Cable's telekinetic field. Nathan was caught off-guard and with lightning quick speed, Perfection was able to uppercut him. Cable fell backwards, but swept Perfection's feet out from under her. Lifting up his rifle, he shot The Neo point blank in the face.

Vulcan, as much as he didn't like the woman, rushed to her defense. He flew above Cable, grabbed him by his hair, and, with a TK assist, flung him into the roof. There was a loud crash and Cable fell back to the ground with wires and plaster covering his unconscious body. Vulcan was about to inflict more damage when he suddenly clutched his head and fell to the ground in pain.

**This is what I like to call a mind fuck. Scrambling around memories, rearranging emotions. All in good fun bloke**

Omega taunted Vulcan as he slowly approached him. Digging through the rubble that was atop Cable, he grabbed the soldier's gun and aimed it at Vulcan's head. Before he pulled the trigger, he said, "Sorry. Have to play for keeps here."

Vulcan flashed a look of rage at Quentin and the gun was shattered into a hundred pieces. Leaping forward, Vulcan wrapped one hand around Omega's throat and lifted him into the air with his telekinesis. With a nearly animalistic expression, Vulcan said, "Never do that again!"

Omega was barely able to breath and could amount no assault against Vulcan's mind. It was like his psyche had completely barricaded itself against Quentin and anyone else. Vulcan continued to squeeze with one hand and lifted two of his fingers into the air behind them. His control over energy allowed him to do a large number of things and one realm he controlled was that of heat.

Vulcan heated his two fingers to the temperature of two hot iron rods and drove them into Omega's eyes. Quentin let out a blood-curdling scream as his body began to shake and boiling blood oozed from the two orifices. Vulcan pulled his gunk-covered fingers back and dropped the London native to the ground.

Standing over the convulsing mutant, Vulcan asked, "Now who's fucked?"

"Fuckin hell," Wisdom groaned. "There's just about zero chance of us finding the controls in this whopper."

"How are we possibly going to find this Munoz guy?" Spyke asked as the three X-Corps moved amongst the neatly packed rows of protein vats. The bodies were barely visible so Evan had absolutely no clue how Wisdom intended to find his needle in the haystack.

"I'm going to write that questions off as inexperience," Wisdom replied as his eyes darted back and forth in the dimly lit Holding Pens. The green glow of the protein vats provided the most light. "We're looking for any kind of console. If not—

"We start shooting open vats till we get to the right one," Fantomex finished.

Wisdom smirked at Evan. "Or spikes in your case."

Spyke was about to reply, but a black heel connected with his jaw and he went crashing into a vat. Evan spun off of it and hit the ground with an echoing thud. Fantomex and Wisdom stopped their run and kept themselves in front of the young mutant. Whoever had attacked him had been fast. Pete's first guess would be a Neo, but there was no way for him to be certain.

"Matrix's work will not be harmed," a European man said as he stepped out of the shadows. He was garbed in the black suit of a Shotokan warrior. "You intruders will be dealt with."

"Take Spyke, find Munoz, and free these people," Wisdom said. Fantomex did not move and Wisdom said more harshly. "Go! That's an order!"

"You are brave. I'll make your beating swift," Spyke's attacker said as he went into a crouched battle stance.

"Bloke, you're going to need more than kung fu to do that."

Professor Harkins approached a seated Mother Matrix from behind and said, "Mister X has encountered resistance."

"Good," Mother Matrix replied as she flicked one of her many surveillance screens to The Holding Pens. "He's been in need of combat for quite some time."

Handing Matrix a porcelain cup of tea, Harkins said, "Kimura is active again and back to tracking Sinister's men."

"Thankfully," Matrix murmured. "The damn teleporters abandoned her! The behavior modification must have been defective. It could have cost me Kimura's life."

Harkins took a sip of his own tea and said, "We can worry about the teleporters later, but Kimura is still going to need back-up."

Matrix nodded. "What do you suggest?"

"Phi Squad 5. They're fully prepped and ready for combat."

"Do it," Matrix said,

Harkins left the room without a word and Matrix became entangled in her thoughts once more. Nothing disastrous had occurred yet, but the geneticist knew better than to be optimistic. The Neo had been neutralized while X-corps and Sinister's enforcers cancelled each other out, but Black Womb was still a visible threat. Wherever they were, Matrix was sure she was their number one priority. If there was one list she didn't want to be at the top of, it was theirs. Still, her preparations were in place and she could only hope they would keep her secure. She could only hope that Kimura and the others would give her the time she needed. All of Matrix's plans hinged on time.

She was loath to release Phi Squad 5, but Harkins was right. Kimura would need back up and that squad was the best to provide her with that. The only thing that concerned Matrix was…she pushed the thought out of her mind. So far, time had been on her side.

Time had not been on the side of Psylocke's team. Sinister's new soldiers had made their presence known too quickly. Northstar was quickly taken off the battlefield and Betsy was trying to help Mimic stay on it. One of Sinister's new Marauders, Subject 36, had engaged Calvin in a psychic battle. It was a battle that Betsy could feel him losing.

Entering into the mind of Mimic, Psylocke suddenly found herself on what was a scene right out of _Armageddon_. Craggy rocks, exploding gas, and an ebony sky was the setting for the battle between Mimic and Subject 36. Equipping purple psionic armor, Braddock prepared to thrust herself into the right. She wasn't prepared for Mimic's flaming astral form as it barely missed the crown of her head.

Psylocke watched in horror as the form crashed into one of the jaggy rock formations and rolled across dozens of razor sharp rocks. The fire had dissipated and Mimic's psychic form had recovered, but he was weak. That much she could tell.

"Hopefully you can provide me with more entertainment than he has."

Psylocke turned around and saw Subject 36 in his astral form. His body was engulfed in flame and the way it billowed around his body gave him a destructive aura that made Psylocke shiver. Standing firm, she replied, "Hun, I'll provide you with a proper ass kicking is what I'll do."

"Brave words. I'll make you choke on them," Subject 36 said as fire ripped forth from his arms and came rushing at Psylocke.

By raising her triangular shield in front of her and increasing its size, Psylocke was able to completely deflect Subject 36's attack. Disappearing in a flash of smoke similar to one of her teammates, Psylocke appeared behind Subject 36 and stabbed him with a psi-dagger in the back of his head.

Subject 36 let out a groan of pain and fell to the ground, his astral form dissipating into nothing. Psylocke quickly pulled herself back into the physical realm and began to attend to Mimic's mind.

_Good lord. His mind is in shambles_, Psylocke thought as she sought to undo the damage that Subject 36 had done to Calvin's mind.

Betsy could only watch as Shatterstar kicked Kandi in the side of her ribs and sent her sprawling across one of Sinister's laboratory tables. Test tube glass stabbed her across her back and stomach. The pain was plainly evident on her face as she rolled off the table, but Shatterstar didn't allow her the luxury of removing the tiny shards. The Mojoworld warrior was on her like a hunting dog as he delivered a kick to her head and sent her colliding into another laboratory table. Kandi had even more of her blood intermingling with glass. Shatterstar refused to stop the pressure on the woman because her potential power was too deadly.

"Slut of Sinister, you die today!" Shatterstar yelled as he brought his word across Kandi's kneecap. The Marauder crumbled forward, but again made no sign of being in pain. Shatterstar felt anger at her ambush, but was deeply impressed with how she handled it. The sweat profusely coming down her face was plenty of proof that her body was in pain, but she refused to let her physical expression show it.

"You'll have to do better than that," Kandi said as she popped a sugar cube in her mouth. As she licked and chewed at the substance her body transformed into organic diamond. Shatterstar's weapons suddenly weren't quite as useful. Still, he held them with a warrior's pride.

Shatterstar growled in anger and said, "Disarm me at your peril!"

Smugly smiling, Kandi said, "I won't have to."

With new vigor, Kandi stood up and charged at Shatterstar. He waited until she was within a few feet and jumped. Kandi ran right under him and Shatterstar kicked her in the back of her head. The blow threw Kandi off balance and sent her crashing through a metallic pillar. Landing like a cat, Shatterstar spun and sheathed his swords. Potentially, his words could do her damage, but he wasn't about to risk losing his weapons in trying. Before she could rise to her feet, Shatterstar ran forward and locked an arm around her neck. He jerked her head back and flipped the Middle Eastern woman over his shoulder.

Kandi let out a scream of frustration as she crashed through another pillar. Shatterstar knew that he would either need help or his tactics would have to change. She was too dense to keep throwing around. There wasn't anyone he could look to for help honestly. That didn't' bother him because he was created to fight alone, but he was running short on ideas. Ideas against a diamond hard woman he couldn't hurt weren't as available as he thought they would be.

Standing to her feet, Kandi said, "That's it! You're dead!"

Shatterstar braced himself for the attack, but suddenly a large wall of a man materialized in front of him.

"Move back to Psylocke! Savant is going to transport us out," Bishop commanded as he opened laser fire on Kandi. The blasts from the double-barreled rifle were enough to keep The Marauder at bay despite her continual ravenous charges. She was literally mad with rage at her treatment by Shatterstar. Bishop hadn't seen such a lack of emotional control in an in individual in quite some time. It made him wonder just what kind of company Sinister was keeping nowadays.

Betsy was still tending to Mimic when she yelled, "Move it people! We have injured."

The two did as she said and with Bedlam formed an awkward perimeter around Betsy. As Subject 36 rose recovered from Psylocke's attack, the first thing he saw was the mutants break up into glowing yellow globes and vanish. Kandi went over to him and helped him to his feet. Reverting back to her flesh form she said, "We should have finished them all off!"

Dusting himself off, Subject 36 replied, "We took out two of them. That's enough for the moment."

"What about Weapon Zeta?" Kandi asked motioning to the unconscious liquid metal body.

"He'll be fine. The X-Man just knocked him out cold. Short circuit might be a better term for it," Subject 36 replied.

**You all did well. The message has been made clear. The Marauders have returned**

Peter Wisdom backpedaled from Mister X's punches and flung a trio of well-aimed hot knives at his opponent's face. To Wisdom's surprise, Mister X easily ducked out of the way. Wisdom wasn't prepared for his opponent's quickness and received a swift kick to his gut. The blow lifted Peter off his feet and crumpled him around X's knee. Grabbing Peter's hair, Mr. X flung Wisdom into one of Matrix's many protein vats. The experiment in the vat shook from the impact and Wisdom slid to the ground with ringing ears. Not to mention the colossal sized headache that was going to require a bottle of aspirin.

"You're almost making this too easy. Give me a challenge," Mr. X taunted as he lifted Peter to his feet with a fierce grip around his shirt collar. Peter's mind was still swirling too much for him to react. The smug smirk on Mr. X's playboy face was almost enough to stir Peter to action.

Frustrated with Wisdom's limp form, Mr. X threw the former Black Air agent into another protein vat and yelled, "This is pointless unless you fight back!"

Wisdom slid down the hefty vat and slumped to the ground. He was struggling to hold onto consciousness. The effort seemed impossible, but Wisdom managed it. He began to crawl away from Mr. X and attempted to hide behind another vat. He could only hope that Spyke and Fantomex had found Darwin and were on their way to help him.

"This is pathetic! Are you dispatched that easy?" Mr. X asked.

Wisdom watched from behind his chosen protein vat as Mr. X was suddenly covered in orange telekinetic energy. Matrix's soldier cried out in surprise as he was lifted into the air. As this was happening, Wisdom made sure to keep himself out of sight. Whatever was about to occur, Wisdom didn't want any part in it.

"This fool serves Mother Matrix," Vulcan said as he twisted Mr. X's body around and brought him to eye level. "Where is Darwin? And please—don't lie."

Mr. X smiled. "I don't know."

"I told you not to lie," Vulcan said as he telekinetically ripped the flesh from X's fingers, leaving only bloody muscle. X let loose a scream as Vulcan said, "I'll ask again. Where is Darwin?"

"Rip apart his mind already and be done with it," Funeral said impatiently as he stood behind Vulcan. The boy's cruelty was unnecessary. Sometimes the least bloody solution was the most appropriate one. What Sinister's "son" was doing was flat-out unnecessary.

"His psi-shielding is too complicated. I'd ruin his mind and lose any valuable information," Vulcan replied as he turned back to a heavily sweating Mr. X. "Are you ready to tell me what I need to know?"

"There's a computer. It'll tell you where he is."

Vulcan nodded. "Thank you for your cooperation. It is highly appreciated."

"Don't indulge the weakling," Perfection scolded.

Vulcan dropped X to the ground and ripped apart his vocal chords. Giving his rationale, Vulcan said, "I can't have you trying to call for help."

The barbarous treatment of Mister X snapped Wisdom back to attention. He had watched what had transpired with honor. Not only for X, but because if Sinister's men were here then Cable and Omega had failed. Wisdom would burn out all their eyes if they had suffered any similar treatment. Now though he knew he had to act because Fantomex and Spyke needed more time. He had to buy it for them.

"Now that the fun's over we need to split up and over more ground. Vulcan is coming with me. Perfection and Requiem you stick together. Crown go with Sorrow—and Funeral, you'll go alone," Gaunt ordered as Wisdom tried to formulate some plan of attack in his head.

"Be careful," Vulcan warned. "Something just started scrambling my telepathy."

Wisdom counted his blessing for that. If he had to guess the source of the psionic scrambling, he would lean towards either Black womb of Matrix. Neither of which were his allies, but for now he was thankful they were around. An opportunity was an opportunity, regardless of its source.

Feeling uncomfortable with Vulcan's warning, Gaunt said, " Lets move. We may have some hidden opposition."

"Like that's not obvious," Perfection mocked as Sinister's soldiers scattered into their various groups.

Vulcan and Gaunt were headed in the direction of Wisdom after Perfection's remark and that was when the tension set in. No matter how many combat situations a person found himself or herself in, there would always be that tinge of fear. Fear of pain, death, and loss, but a good combatant could metabolize those feelings. Those feelings could be re-directed to a purposeful use. Wisdom, with his many years of training, was doing just that. He was using that energy to focus on exactly how he intended to dispose of his intended opponents. He knew he was outnumbered just based on the younger man who vaguely reminded Wisdom of Cable. The other did too, but in a different way. He was clearly composed of the same material that was one of Cable's appendages. Knowing the endurance of that material and having witnessed Mr. X's defeat, Wisdom knew his only chance for a successful offense would be a sneak attack.

"We need to find Darwin quickly before Mother Matrix is able to escape with The Rapture system," Vulcan said to Gaunt as they made their way past the vat Wisdom was hiding behind.

Wisdom listened for the sound distance as Gaunt replied, "I doubt she's going anywhere. We're apparently not the only ones after her."

Vulcan frowned. "Still, she may have anticipated all of this."

Measuring that they were far enough away, Wisdom rolled out from behind the protein vat and propelled ten hot knives at Gaunt and Vulcan's backs. The knives collided with an orange telekinetic shield. Vulcan turned back in Wisdom's direction and said, "I saw your body heat the moment we came in here. You had no element of surprise."

Wisdom was lifted into the air and his limbs were spread apart as if he was about to be telekinetically quartered. Vulcan's face spread into malicious smile as he moved towards Peter. It was time to prepare for the worst as Vulcan gripped Wisdom's testicles and said, "Since you didn't have the balls to attack us as a man you're obviously not deserving of them."

A blood-curdling scream reverberated throughout the base as Vulcan literally ground Wisdom's testes to powder with his telekinesis. Dropping the broken mutant to the ground, Vulcan said, "Let that be a lesson to you. Don't fight my father. Ever."

"DIEEE!!" an enraged Kimura screamed as she leaped off a protein vat and slammed into a totally surprised Vulcan. With one knife she slashed him across his eye and the other knife she dug into his ribcage.

Gaunt was on the move to help Vulcan when an energy blast struck him in the face and knocked him on his back. When he rose to his feet he saw Cable with Omega on one shoulder and Wisdom on the other. In his non-cybernetic hand was a smoking metallic futuristic handgun. Cable kept the gun pointing forward as he said, "First shot's a warning. Don't make me fire again."

"You don't have to worry about letting off another shot. Your hand will be ripped off before then," Gaunt replied as his golden fingers sharpened and grew in length at his command. He had to rid himself of Cable quickly so he could help Vulcan. Matrix's woman had wounded him so he couldn't concentrate on his powers. Just a few attacks and he could dispose of the X-Corps member.

"I'd be careful if I was you. Your hands could go before mine," Cable said to Gaunt's confusion.

BAMF! Two demonic feet latched onto Gaunt's wrists in a plume of sulfuric smoke. BAMF! Those appendages were deposited behind the soldier of Sinister. It took a moment for him to realize what had happened, but by then Nightcrawler had relieved Cable of Omega and Wisdom. So Gaunt wasn't able to stop the two blasts that struck him and propelled him through two protein vats.

Dayspring moved forward to see if the job had been finished when he was struck from behind by a plasma blast. Trying to rise to his feet, Cable heard a chilling voice saying, "I don't see why I even waste my time enlisting help. You and yours always manage to hamper things."

Turning back, Cable saw Sinister we an unconscious mutant on his shoulder that Nathan could only assume to be Darwin.

Kimura backed off of her brutal attack against Vulcan by mental command from Sinister. Seeing his battered son he snarled at cable and said, "You'll find your two teammates not far from here. Take them and leave with your lives."

"And if I decide to tell you to go to hell?"

"Then we put a hurting on you," Requiem said, as Sinister's soldiers appeared behind him eager for a fight.

Rising to his feet, Cable weighed his options and said," This isn't over Sinister. Not by a long shot."

Essex laughed. "Nathan, you and the rest of Xavier's brood are very low on my priority list. Your affairs are of infinitesimal importance to me. Be gone and mind who you decide to challenge."

Cable didn't respond as he lifted himself upward and left out of Sinister's sight. Essex turned back to his soldiers and said, "Take Vulcan and Gaunt out of here. We have Darwin. I'll confront Mother Matrix on my own terms. That charlatan has much to answer for."

"Are you sure sir?" Sorrow asked.

Essex nodded. "Indeed I am. The woman is an atrocious pushover and a fraud. Only one thing could be threatening about her and that's the woman's terrible attire. I have nothing to fear here."

Funeral spoke for everyone in saying, "We don't doubt. We'll be waiting."

"You won't have to wait long. This will be short."

Mother Matrix had watched the battle and noticed that one element was missing. Black Womb had carefully avoided their competition and was making their way straight for her. They were coming to issue a permanent pink slip and one of Mueller's creations would be its deliverer. She had seen how Severus had dealt with The Neo and was both impressed and frightened by his power. Project: ROMAN had been something that Matrix was against from the start. The idea of creating so many powerful psis, particularly to the US government, was simply not a good one. To Matrix, it yielded too much potential for self-destruction. The USA would not let black womb exist after it was through milking it. Her prediction was that their very own creations would be used as weapons against them. Today that prediction was slightly coming true, at least for her.

The only advantage she had on Black Womb was her surveillance system. It allowed her to monitor the every move of her opponents. She knew that Black Womb and Sinister were both making their way to her. Sinister might have teleported ahead of Black Womb, but Matrix' control room jammed that ability. She knew what he wanted. The Rapture.

It was a temporal genetic scanning system. Essentially, it was your normal mutant tracking system on crack. The system was able to locate mutants globally, catalog their DNA, and even catalog mutant DNA from the past. Having The Rapture would give Sinister access to any mutant DNA that had ever existed. The Rapture system was the Holy Grail of any mutant geneticist. Essex had developed it and so far no one had been able to duplicate it. She could only imagine his anger at his system being snatched away.

**DOWNLOAD 100 COMPLETE**

Hearing the automated voice, Matrix let out a sigh of relief. There was some hope now that things would play out in her favor. Everything would hinge on how her upcoming encounters went. Sinister would be the hardest to redirect. The Victorian with his cold logic and morbid curiously was not easily taken off his chosen path.

Looking at one of her monitors, Matrix saw that Sinister was right outside her control room door. She took a deep breath as he blasted it wiped open and sent shattered metal in every direction. Matrix looked through the murky smoke and said, "I thought you would have been here sooner."

"This time is just awful for traffic," Sinister said as he stepped out of the smoke. Matrix found his smile to be ravenous one. He was looking upon her as prey for consumption. She planned to give him a bitter aftertaste if that was indeed his true intention.

"So why Darwin? Of what importance is he to you?"

Sinister threw his head back and laughed, "Do you think I would tell a worthless scientist what I have planned? You and your fellows at Black Womb have desecrated my work."

"I'm not quite as worthless as you would like to think," Mother Matrix angrily replied as her five teleporting mutants appeared above Sinister and pounced him. Thought they had abandoned Kimura, they would not leave their creator. Each teleporter dug their swords into Sinister's metallic flesh.

Each sword poured out energy that disrupted Sinister's molecular structure. The teleporters quickly pulled out their swords and Sinister fell to one knee. Essex was struggling to stay coherent from the assault. It had indeed surprised him and with a crimson glare he both congratulated and condemned Matrix. She, on the other hand, was inwardly reveling in seeing the mighty Sinister wounded. From behind her back she removed s a sleek green gun. Taking care to aim, she shot Sinister in the forehead. In his weakened state, the blast knocked sinister backwards. Seeing that gave Matrix all the more reason to gloat. Her she was, a normal human, beating one of the planet's deadliest men. If there was every a time for the feminist to come out in her…

"This gun is designed to scramble mental faculties. I'm sure by now its effects are taking hold," Matrix triumphantly said.

Triumph was short lived as Sinister rose to his feet and snatched the gun out of her hand. With shi other hand, she smacked Matrix across the face and sent her crashing into the ground. He then proceeded to press his foot into her throat and asked, "Where is what I came for?"

"That should be the least of your concerns," Severus said as he entered the control room with his Black Womb agents. Every last weapon they had was pointed at Sinister. With his wall of weaponry behind him, Severus ordered Sinister to, "Surrender now and let us deal with the woman as we would."

"Do you honestly believe you could stop me? Any of you?" Sinister asked with slow-burning rage. "Do you think me foolish enough to come here alone?"

A terrasect portal ripped open behind the Black Womb enforcers and a powerful sonic scream tore through it. The agents quickly dropped their weapons and gripped their ears. Severus even was forced to do so. The source of the scream, Ruckus, came out of the portal with the rest of the Nasty Boys and Stryfe behind him. The pink-haired mutant said in his thick Australian accent, "Sorry for running late boss."

Stryfe telekinetically burst the hearts of all the Black Womb enforcers except for Severus, who he kept prisoner in a telekinetic bubble. "I would strongly suggest not struggling. You're outnumbered and outpowered."

Satisfied that the situation was being handled, Sinister turned back to matrix and said, "The Rapture is mine. Tell me where it is now!"

"Can't get through my psi-blocks huh?" Matrix smiled with bloody teeth.

"I could destroy your mind, but I was attempting the gentle course," Sinister replied and then smiled. "Consider the course failed."

Essex spread his hand wide and unleashed the killing blow. One destructive scientist had been removed from the picture.

Cable, Psylocke, Bishop, and Nightcrawler had assembled only a few hours after their returns from their missions. Psylocke began the gatherings' dialogue. "We took a beating today. We're looking at four injured operatives. All of which won't be active again for weeks or months, if ever. I'm not even bloody sure it was worth it."

"If nothing else, we've found out a great deal more about Sinister and his operations," Nightcrawler said, hoping to inject some optimism.

Dayspring grunted. "We know we don't have enough to take him and his goons on."

Bishop disagreed. "We have more than enough. We just can't hold back anymore. Sinister obviously isn't."

"I just wonder how things went down in Pakistan. I almost want to pull for Matrix in this situation," Psylocke said.

"It's doubtful she made it out. Sinister and Black Womb had it out for her. Even with just one of those elements on her tail she would have had a hard time coming out on top," Cable said.

At that moment, Maverick walked through the office door in full armor and said, "I'm leaving."

"You're what?!" Cable asked nearly biting his tongue in the process. One more operative gone is not what they needed.

"A friend called in a favor. I have to go where I'm needed," Maverick replied unmoved by Cable's anger.

Bishop wasn't a bed of smiles, but he kept his feelings to himself. Nightcrawler was of the same mood, but was sympathetic to the call of a friend. Betsy knew more than anyone else in that room and with that in mind she said, "Go and take care of yourself out there. You have a rough road ahead."

Daypsring and Bishop eyed Betsy suspiciously, but both made a note to say nothing of it. That was when a telepathic message peeked into their heads.

Trust me on this. He's needed where he's going. We'll make due

That message wasn't enough to satisfy the two mutants, but they allowed Maverick to leave without argument. Before closing the door, North said, "All of you be careful. X-Corps got into some dangerous territory today. Make sure you remember why you're here."

"We will my freund and God's speed to you," Nightcrawler said as Maverick shut the door.

**Epilogue (Germany)**

**DOWNLOAD RECEIVED**

Professor Harkins breathed a sigh of relief, but knew that his friend was gone. When the air cleared he would try and collect as much of her work as he could. The Facility would live on. He would make sure to that. With whatever he could, he would rebuild it and gain retribution against her murderers.

They had taken from the world a great friend and an even greater scientist. Such an offense would be taken lightly. It couldn't be.

"Professor Harkins. I feel passion coming from you. You want revenge. I can provide you that which you seek if you only you promise allegiance to me."

In the dark of this secluded laboratory, Harkins thought he was losing his mind when he heard the voice. Swiveling away from his computer, Harkins looked out into the shadow and asked, "Who's there?"

"I can help you Harkins. Just pledge allegiance."

"Step into the light!" Harkins yelled.

The voice step into the light and gave itself physical form. "I'm here Harkins. I'm not going to hurt you. I see your genius. I want to cultivate it."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Genemaker."

**NEXT ISSUE: Big issue 25 hits next! Who is The Nubian? X-Corps' latest threat and possibly the match that will ignite a continent wide genetic war. **


	17. Chapter 17

The Nubian King Pt

**The Nubian King Pt. 1**

**Addis Ababa, Ethiopia**

Today was like any other day for Afework Lulu. He was hard at work doing what his parents loved to see him doing most. He was playing with the other children of his neighborhood. Afework had always been a sickly child and never was allowed outside much in his early years of life. There were far too many children who died in his country from the simplest of diseases. Against the odds, Afework survived and became one of the most loved and vibrant children of his little section of the city.

"Afework! Pass the ball!" a little girl by the name of Alem said. She was a few years younger than Afework, but was more his protector than anyone else. Whenever they were playing a game of soccer in the streets she always made sure that he was on her team.

His kick needed a little work, but Afework was able to get the ball to Alem. He didn't play with the aggressiveness expected from a hormonal twelve year old, but Alem was able to pick up his slack. She rushed past her defenders with unbridled enthusiasm and scored a goal.

"Go Alem!" Afework yelled as he jumped up and down. He was excited for his friend. She normally didn't get to score goals because of her height. Everyone else in the neighborhood just seemed to be a lot taller.

It was then that the pain struck. Afework crumbled to the ground. His whole body was on fire and his stomach was crunching in on itself. The kids surrounding the sickly boy backed away from him, but Alem ran right to him crying out, "Afe! Afe are you alright?"

She ran to the skinny boy's side and watched as he wreathed on the ground. He had begun to sweat far more than normal and Alem was afraid because his sweat had a green tint to it. She was about to go and get his mother when in delirious pain Afework reached out and grabbed Alem's arm.

The tiny girl screamed as Afework's newly acidic sweat burnt through Alem's arm like butter and the young girl fell back to the ground in agony as she stared as her removed limb. With his pains now gone, Afework stood up to his feet in horror. He looked down at his hands in fear and up at the crowd of children looking at him in terror.

"He's a mutant!"

"A stinkin mutant!"

As the children threw out their insults, parents came out of their houses and saw what had become of Alem. The green sweat was still evident on Afework's body, but he was too horrified to even notice. One parent did and in anger lifted up a rock and threw it at the boy. The stone struck Afework in the head and sent him stumbling backwards.

The parent cried out, "Monster! Monster!"

One by one the children and other parents began to pick up stones and throw them at a bewildered Afework. He was unable to run as he was completely surrounded. At first the stones merely stung, but then they began to make cuts and bleed. It was long before an rock struck him hard enough to knock him unconscious. Probably one of life's small favors as the rocks did not stop until Afework was completely unrecognizable.

It had only been two days since the mutant boy's brutal death and already the fervor was to a boiling point. Mutants from all across Africa had gathered to hear the passionate speech of a man simply known as The Nubian. Rumors about this man and his group, The Future Path, had been circulating around the continent since Noh-Varr's attempted invasion of Earth. This was going to be one of the mutant's rare public appearances. The crowd gathered outside the abandoned hostel eagerly waiting for the grand entrance to be made. Some hoped it would be soon because it was only a matter of time before the government sent troops.

Finally, a man of Egyptian color and long silky black hair entered. His facial features were fine and held a countenance of elegance, but his eyes were locked and infused with determination. The carefully woven wheat colored cloak that hung across hid tall frame gave him the appearance of an ancient king. A lengthy black sword to match his height clung to his back. That weapon was the least of The Nubian's powers.

Upon the sight of him, the crowd began to cheer, but he appeared unmoved by the praise heaped upon him. Waiting for the noise to die, The Nubian said, "Welcome and greetings from The Future Path. We are gathered here today in the remembrance of an innocent slaughtered by the brutal flatscans. How many of you knew this young boy?"

Four timid hands were raised out of the crowd of hundreds. The Nubian lifted his hands towards them and said, "These people need our protection and our resolve. How long until they become victims of the slaughter? We must unite! We are the future! It is time we take it!"

The proclamation sent an uproar through the crowd and it was all the reassurance that The Nubian needed. Anger was emanating from the crowd in waves, but it was a focused anger. One that The Nubian intended to harness and re-direct for the purpose of mutant freedom. It was a necessary measure to ensure the inevitable rise of mutants as the dominant force of this planet.

"Together we can and should rule! Humanity has failed again and again, but their time is over. The Future Path has recognized this and intends to begin mutantkind's destiny. Will you join us?" The Nubian asked to uproarious cheers and applause. He believed he had his answer.

Turning away from the crowd, The Nubian stepped back into the shanty hostel and let out a sigh of relief. Giving speeches was not where he felt the most comfortable. His expertise was in combat, but to get to that point he had to rile the people up. As skilled as he was, he couldn't fight a way by himself. Besides, that defeated the point of The Future Path. They were supposed to unite mutants against humanity's oppression. Fighting a solo revolution wasn't the point. Luckily, The Nubian had managed to incite the crowd into action.

Seated in the center of the hostel's main hall was The Nubian's web. His web was composed of three men and two women. They were sitting around a white foldout table eagerly awaiting their leader's return. It was in their company that The Nubian felt the most comfortable. He had no doubt that they whole-heartedly believed in the values of The Future Path. Their loyalty was unwavering and that was a rare commodity in a human dominated world.

One member of his web was working through a pack of cigarettes. She looked to be in her thirties and she was from north India. Her name was Pandhi and her mutant ability allowed her to convert nicotine into a hypnotic fluid, which emitted from her razor sharp nails. Next to her was the second woman of the group who hailed from one of the poorest parts of South Africa. She was an elitist in every sense of the word. The hate she had for those in the upper class was unbound.

Her mutant ability allowed her to create fear in anyone she touched. It gave her a sense of superiority unmatched in The Nubian's web. So it only made sense for her to make the first remark.

"You think they're buying it?"

The Nubian found the question rather rude, but gave it affirmation. "Of course they are. Have more faith Newali."

Another member of The Nubian's web was a pudgy Italian named Parissimo. His mutant ability allowed him to split into a thousand spiders of any species. It was not the most powerful ability in the web, but The Nubian trusted it to be one that might save his life one day. It was Parissimo who responded to The Nubian's call for faith.

"Sir, it is hard to have faith when we know these people will scatter as soon as the government makes a move on us."

The Nubian smiled. "That's why we stir them to anger. Anger will keep them in the fight. It is a powerful emotion and one I think Lawrence will be able to play upon."

Lawrence was another member of the web. He was from the streets of Harlem and had the ability to amplify emotions. A woman angry over spilled coffee could be turned into a homicidal maniac mowing Starbucks employees down with but a whim from Lawrence. The Nubian depended upon him to stir the masses.

The last of The Nubian's web was a man who appeared to be in his late fifties. He had been the first mutant that The Nubian recruited into his web. They had met while Ozzy had been living in Toronto. At the time the middle-aged man had still lacked precise control over his mutant ability to manipulate oxygen. The Nubian assisted him tremendously in that endeavor and made the Canadian into a true threat.

Ozzy wouldn't say it, but he felt the same as Parissimo. Upsetting the Ethiopian government could only lead to trouble. He had always felt like The Future Path worked best from behind the shadows, but in present months it had begun making a very public approach in Africa and Asia. It was only a matter of time before people began to notice.

(( "This is Christian Missoura at the scene of a rally here in Ethiopia conducted by the country's newest superhuman menace, The Nubian. After the brutal beating of a mutant boy only three days ago tensions have reached a peak. In only a matter of hours the Ethiopian government is expected to declare all mutants as enemies of the state." ))

Psylocke pressed the button to turn the TV off and flopped back onto the nearest couch. She was exhausted at the idea of what lied ahead. Looking over to Cable, she said, "This is not what we need right now."

Across from her, Cable nodded in solemn agreement. "Havok's team blowing shit up however they please on top of everything else isn't exactly helping the public's image of mutants. We take one step forward and five back."

Leaning against the TV was Rictor with his arms folded across his chest. Not making his cynicism Julio said, "Regular humans minorities have been struggling for acceptance for all of human history. I doubt we'll do much better."

Walking into the room, Bishop said, "That doesn't stop us from trying. I come from a world where we failed. I'll be damned if I let it happen again."

"Hey I'm still here aren't I?" Rictor said as he stepped away from the big screen and walked out of the room. Bishop gave him a suspicious stare as he passed by.

"We have to stop this," Psylocke exclaimed. "If only it was easy enough to use my telepathy to make everyone think straight."

"Then we'd only be confirming everything they fear," Cable said, but knowing he felt what Betsy felt many times over. If he hadn't become so associated with the X, he would have long ago given into his temptation.

Yet, there was something else that held Dayspring back. He hailed from an alternate 40th century and had seen what the abuse of power wrought. Every time he felt the urge to go a god the image of Apocalypse burned into his mind. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever want to resemble that monster. So no, telepathic persuasion wasn't an option.

"We need to find out more about The Nubian and what his game plan is before we make a definite move," Bishop said with the hopes he would lead an investigation squad. Being held back against Mother Matrix and The Marauders had mildly upset him, especially when four X-Corps came back injured. His being in the action could have prevented that entirely. He could have put a bullet through Vulcan's head or taken one for Northstar.

Psylocke secretly loathed the idea of another mission so soon. Four teammates had been injured and she had only herself to blame for it. She should have told Wisdom the folly she saw in his attack plan, but she thought he wouldn't listen. He always took her operational criticisms as some indictment of their past relationship. That time she should have made her objection known regardless of any perceived misconceptions. Maybe he wouldn't be in his present condition if she had just done that. She wasn't going to allow anything like that to happen again.

"I want to wait and see on this. The Nubian might actually be a legitimate figure. I wouldn't wan tot antagonize a potentially ally and it's not like we can trust the Ethiopian media to be objective," Psylocke said.

"Can we trust any media to be that?" Bishop responded.

Betsy gave a dismissive shrug and said, "Either way I don't think we need to make ourselves another enemy for no reason. We should be careful."

"Let me and Bishop check into it. We'd be delicate," Cable said with a smirk that worried Psylocke.

She knew both men's reputations enough to know that the last thing they ever were was delicate. They'd come from futures as horrible as any genocidal war of the 20th century. Lessons learned in such an environment were neither delicate nor easy. Betsy felt that their imposing physical presence would be enough to antagonize The Nubian, but they were the most experienced X-Corps she had.

"You two go, but—don't send this to shit," Psylocke ordered.

_Stupid piece of shit! _Skin yelled in his thoughts as he punched at the black punching bag again and again. It helped him keep in shape and his emotions in check. Ever since Leyu had left him the days varied. Sometimes he was mad beyond belief and other days he barely knew what to do to keep from crying. He had loved her and today was one of those days he wished he hadn't.

"You must plan on paying for that luv?" Psylocke asked as she walked into the gym full of weight machines and equipment for strength training.

Skin stopped his exercise and wiped his forehead with a towel. "Sorry. Just working off some steam."

"She's fine Angelo. I wouldn't let her walk into something she couldn't handle," Psylocke said knowing exactly what was bothering her teammate.

Angelo sighed and replied, "I trust her ability to take care of herself. That's not what's bothering me. When I was still normal looking no girl ever got to me the way Leyu has. I can't stop thinking about her and I feel like she doesn't once think about me."

Betsy smiled. "You'd be wrong."

Skin's expression perked up. "How would you—hey! Have you been—

"Another story for another day. There's a little problem I need to brief you on."

Psylocke's brief had been just that. Brief. Gloria Mueller was scheduled to be in Sri Lanka for a week and she wanted him to take her out. Fantomex had no problems with that. He had spotted her in three locations over the course of the last few hours and had had ten opportunities to ice her, but he hadn't. Something was holding him back.

He knew Betsy to be a smart woman. She knew his personal connections to Mueller and she wouldn't have sent him on this mission without taking those into account. So that meant one thing. Psylocke wanted him to take his feelings into account and that was why he hadn't murdered Mueller.

In her own way, Psylocke was telling Fantomex to get what he needed from Mueller and that was the location of his son.

**NEXT ISSUE: Bishop and Cable meet The Nubian. Fantomex continues to stalk Gloria Mueller and just what is going on with Omega? **


	18. Chapter 18

The Nubian King Pt. 2

Bishop and Cable waded through the crowd of mutants that had encamped themselves in front of the shanty hostel that The Nubian was housed up in. Since the stoning of a mutant boy, the African country had been in an uproar over the incident. Many praised the death as a glorious act and that was the general sentiment of the country. The Nubian and his group, The Future Path, had promised changed to those angered over the tragedy. Whether that change would come about violently was what the two X-Corps intended to determine.

Psylocke had sent them, rather reluctantly, to investigate The Nubian because if he was hostile they were the most capable of dealing with it. She had become the leader of X-Corps after Wisdom was injured in battle against Sinister's newest creation, Vulcan. Bishop and Cable respected her in her position, but they felt she should have struck first and asked questions later in this situation.

"We can't keep being timid like this. Trying to feel out our enemies all the time is only going to cause us to get hurt," Cable said as they slowly pushed past the chanting mutants. They were calling for justice and mutant freedom.

"We're not even sure if The Nubian is an enemy," Bishop replied.

Cable eyed Bishop skeptically. "Did you hear the same speech I did? The Nubian is another Magneto in the making and The Future Path sounds dangerously similar to the shining one."

"We can't go into this with blind assumptions. Those weren't our orders. Psylocke wanted us to be unbiased in this endeavor," Bishop said as he bumped shoulders hard with a bulky Ethiopian man.

Dayspring just shook his head. "You aren't that much of an orders man are you Bishop? You weren't so objective when laying blame at Gambit's feet."

That had reached Bishop. In his time he had worked for a future version of Gambit and in that time had done horrible things that he kept to himself till this day. He believed that Gambit was the man who had betrayed the X-men and created the desolate landscape that was his time. Bishop carried that assumption with him to the present and made his disgust of Gambit known to anyone that would listen. Onslaught eventually proved that assumption wrong, but the relationship between the two was a strained one.

"I've learned since then Cable. And lets cut to the real core of the problem here. You think you should be where Elizabeth is."

"I have three times the experience she has in military operations."

"But none of her finesse," Bishop replied. "You're a heavy handed person like me. Our type is only needed in small doses. To lead an operation like X-Corps requires more than that."

Then like lightning the pain struck Bishop and he fell to the ground clutching his head. His world was in a tailspin and he closed his eyes to try and black it out. When he opened his eyes again the world was a much different place. He was no longer in Ethiopia, but in front of the Westchester Academy. It was on fire and the sky above him was gray and full of crackling storms.

"The visions again," Bishop said to his dismay. Ever since he escaped capture from Shaw's Psi-Sentinels the visions had been plaguing his dreams and sometimes his waking thoughts. The visions always conveyed the same message. Desolation and misery.

"Bishop!! What the hell man?"

Turning around, Bishop saw a sight that only added to the weight of this vision. In front of him was a bearded Samuel Guthrie with two bionic legs. Bishop must have been staring too long because Sam said, "What's wrong Bish? I've had these for years."

"What year is it?"

Cannonball eyed Bishop suspiciously. "2024."

"He must have got knocked on the head a little too hard," an older Rachel Summers said as she descended from the sky and landed behind Cannonball. "The Hounds knocked him up too bad probably."

Bishop heard explosions and laser fire from afar and he asked, "Did The Hounds start this? Who started this?"

Sam looked to Rachel and back to Bishop. "Man, we need to take you to see Hank. I think you—

"Answer me!" Bishop said. He didn't have time for this. He needed answers before the vision was over.

"The X-Factor Initiative. The assault on Los Angeles. You remember?" Rachel asked, a bit afraid of Bishop's behavior.

Bishop shook his head and asked, "Where's Shard?"

Cannonball sighed. "She died man. I'm sorry."

"Tell me how," Bishop replied.

"She was a general in the XI. Ahab killed her in the Los Angeles assault," Rachel said.

Before Bishop could ask something else a pain gripped him in his chest and he fell to the ground. Rachel rushed to him and said, "Are you alright Bishop?"

"Are you alright Bishop?" Cable asked as he helped his teammate to his feet. "You blacked out."

"I'm fine. Must have been the heat."

"It's more than that. Your mind completely vanished. I couldn't find you. What's really going on?" Cable asked. It was like Bishop had left this plane of existence altogether.

"I would like to know the answer to that question as well," The Nubian said a she floated down from the sky o a ball of concentrated, rotating air. He had a countenance of royalty about him and all the arrogance that came along with it. The beige cloak wrapped around his neck appeared unblemished as he stepped off the air ball. The sword strapped to his back glistened in the sun.

Cable saw the man and said, "You must be The Nubian. My friend and I came to talk to you."

The Nubian gave a small laugh. "You are one of many my friend. Though among the first to faint to get my attention."

Bishop, having his composure, glared at the Egyptian mutant and said, "Believe me. It wasn't for you."

"So you have my attention. Now talk."

Dayspring fought back his annoyance at the attitude being given to him. "If this situation gets out of control do you intend to fight back?"

"Of course. For too long have mutants suffered under the tyrannical rule of humanity. If they do not respect us now then they never will!" The Nubian exclaimed with a fiery passion that reminded Cable far too much of Magneto in his heyday.

"Why fight? All the mutants here could decimate any third world army," Cable said.

"You underestimate the power and resources of the third world stranger. Considering your color though it's hardly a surprise," The Nubian said with the tone a snotty rich man would take with his chauffeur in a traffic jam.

Cable was taken aback. It was one thing to be insulted as a mutant, but never had he been insulted on a racial level. He almost didn't know how to respond. "How can someone with such old world views lead the future?"

"I got a rise out of you," The Nubian laughed. "Good. Now amplify that feeling by a thousand and you will see my frustration with humanity. We will never been as equals by them. We must force them to X-Man."

Bishop narrowed his eyes and said, "Guess you aren't as backwards as I thought."

"The arrogance of you X-Men is amazing. Do you think you're the only mutant organization in the world with intel? Underestimate The Future Path to you peril."

Nathan knew where this scenario would eventually lead and decided to accelerate it to that point. He gave Bishop a quick glance and shouted, "Now!" as telekinetic energy erupted from his body and sent The Nubian flying backwards through the crowds of mutants. They were shocked at the sudden attack and rushed to their fallen leader.

Cable snatched Bishop's arm and said, "Bodyslide back to location 241 now!"

They broke up into streams of light and were gone before The Nubian's web could arrive to aid him.

Tabitha knew that seeing friends get hurt was part of the lot that she received in her line of work. Still, it didn't make it any easier when she had to face that reality. Quentin and her had clicked very quickly. They had the same approach and his "I'm cooler than you" attitude made her laugh in a way she hadn't in a long time. He was nothing like Sam, but he made her feel the same. She was comfortable in her own skin around them. Given her personal history that wasn't easily accomplished.

"Stay with me Q. I'm not going anywhere," Meltdown said as she took her friend's hand. She had been at his hospital bed almost constantly since he was put into the infirmary along with Wisdom, Mimic, and Northstar. Worthington had sent them a doctor from X-Corporation to fill in the role that Rory Campbell had once held.

"Are you sure you don't want something t drink? I just made a few brew," Dr. Marcus Brown said. His youthful looks betrayed the fact that he was in his mid-30s. Tabitha found him to be quite attractive if not a bit vain. The way he tried to hide his Jamaican accent was by the cutest thing about him.

"Naw I'm good Doc. The last thing I need to be is jittery," Tabitha said. Too much coffee and she'd be setting off tiny plasma bombs for the hell of it.

"Just call me Marc. Doc makes me feel unprofessional."

Tabitha rolled her eyes at the silliness the good doctor was portraying and wasn't able to spot the soft magenta glow coming from under Omega's eye patches.

Wisdom looked completely unprofessional with his feet propped up on his desk and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. In the office with him was Psylocke and Nightcrawler, each of them having grown use to Wisdom's style. The exception to the rule of all the operatives was Bishop, who managed to instantly look annoyed anytime he was around Wisdom. Still, he was the leader of the organization and they all knew that from the day they signed on.

Pulling the cigarette away from his mouth, Wisdom said, "So lets be frank, the last two missions were absolute shite."

Psylocke gave a charming smile and said, "I wouldn't say that luv."

Wisdom returned the comment with a dry laugh. "I would. We suffered injuries and profited nothing. Mother Matrix is dead so any information we might have gotten from her is gone."

"A sad fate," Nightcrawler sighed. "I hope her soul is at peace."

"I could care less about her soul mate," Wisdom said as he swiveled in his chair and stood to his feet. "I wanted the information she had on Black Womb."

Kurt didn't care for Wisdom's insensitivity, but he really wouldn't be Wisdom without it. There was a point to what he had said though. Black Womb had been a thorn in their sides for some time and any knowledge about them could only be useful. Matrix had been a former scientist for the organization and would have been a wealth of information. Her death had been a violent and pointless one.

"I think we were being used by Sinister in that respect," Psylocke said and she didn't continue until she was sure she had her teammate's attention. "Sinister let us have that Black Womb information for a reason. He wanted to make us participants in his game of hide and seek. Flush out those he hated and then he'd finish them off."

"We're just going to have to stay a step ahead of him," Wisdom said as he finally lit his cigarette.

Kurt folded his arms across his chest and shook his head at Wisdom's simplicity. "Easier said than done. This is Sinister. I'm sure he has seen every possible angle."`

"Then we'll have to find that one impossible angle," Wisdom said. "We should change directions. Maybe go back to looking for what Stryfe is after."

"I think we should let everyone know what's going on. This is too much for us to handle. Sinister, Black Womb, The Neo, and now The Future Path. Maybe Scott could help," Kurt said. He got skeptical looks from Wisdom and the man's ex.

Psylocke especially didn't have the best of feelings towards Cyclops. He had removed her from the X-Men and the wound wasn't entirely healed. "We go to Scott and we might as well hand over the reigns to him."

"We do things in a way Cyclops might not like. I don't have time to play by the Boy Scout code and it won't help our situation," Wisdom said. His point was clearly stated. Cyclops was not going to figure into X-Corps in any way.

Nightcrawler never really understood the resentment some had for Scott. He was an entirely capable leader and had the best interests of his teammates at heart. Scott always took full responsibility for his actions and that was something everyone could try to mimic. He wasn't anywhere near as cold-hearted as Wisdom, but many mistook his great self-control for that trait. Kurt sometimes wished he could borrow some of that from Cyclops.

"No offense to the mansion blokes, but we can't depend on them. They're too caught up in their soap opera lives to be of much use," Wisdom said. His tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"They can't be much worse than X-Factor," Psylocke said. "At least they won't shoot me in the back."

"My sister's a better shot than that. She'd load one into your head," Bishop said with an expression showing his distaste with Psylocke's humor. He had abruptly interrupted the meeting along with Cable. Hearing Psylocke's comment was what had prompted him to do it because no matter what his sister was his sister.

Hoping to break the tension, Nightcrawler asked, "So was the meeting with The Nubian successful?"

"No," Cable said. "We're dealing with a war monger, but I think Psylocke already knew that."

Wisdom let out a smooth wisp of gray air and sighed, "Great. Another Magneto on our hands. Guess we should count our blessings."

"I'd like to think we're deserving of a few," Kurt said. "Of course I have to wonder what this blessing is mein freund."

"That the real Magneto has calmed down," Wisdom said.

"So what are we going to do?" Psylocke asked with the intent of keeping the conversation focused. "We can't tackle every problem at once."

Wisdom tried his best to not look like he was thinking and said, "We handle the immediate threat. A gene war in Africa is not what we need. It would draw all our attention."

"Agreed," Cable said wishing he had cut loose when he first saw The Nubian. That could have saved them all a great deal of trouble. "So who is going to be on the attack team?"

"Do we have any of the abilities of The Nubian camp?" Wisdom asked.

Psylocke shook her head and the physic image of Wisdom faded away. Cable looked at her and said, "I don't like us doing that. We can get by fine without him and he needs to heal after Pakistan."

"He demanded to be involved despite that, but trust me. I agree with you. As far as he'll know he was here for the entire meeting. I just needed something to base his fake memories off of," Psylocke replied.

Not wanting to dwell on it, Bishop asked, "The attack team?"

Psylocke didn't mind the nudge to get back on track. "I have my team in place. The squad into Ethiopia will be led by me and include Bishop, Rictor, Shatterstar, and Skin."

Cable was not at all happy with what he heard. "Don't you think I should be there? We still have enough people available for a heavy assault."

"And enough problems to make that too risky," Psylocke replied. "I need you here to take over in case things go bad. With Omega down we're the only telepaths on the team."

**Bishop is having some issues right now**

**That I'm fully aware of**

**Then why take him on this mission**

**Bishop would never let me into his mind without some lengthy explanation. In the heat of battle I can slide into his mind and maybe see what's wrong**

**You're taking a risk with lives here**

Like you did with a bunch of children when starting X-Force? I know what I'm doing Cable. Let me run this how I need to

Nightcrawler, in contrast to Cable, looked more concerned than angry. "Are you sure you would be able to quell a civil war if things go wrong?"

"Our objective isn't to stop the fighting. It's to stop The Nubian. Everything else will fall when he does," Psylocke said.

"A snake without a head can only rattle so long. It is a sound plan in concept, but we're not sure if the Nubian is the head here," Bishop said. He hoped that possibility had crossed Psylocke's mind. Why she was left in charge confused Bishop when there were much better candidates around.

Psylocke was feeling the heat from the three and began to blister under it. "Look! I don't know what the malfunction is, but lets make things clear. I'm in charge. You blokes never even questioned Wisdom half this much."

Nightcrawler took a deep breath and said, "Maybe we should have. Pakistan might not have been such a disaster. But that's not the point. You have a history recklessness. To expect us to follow you like blind sheep is a bit much."

Psylocke shook her head in disbelief. "Guess that black mark is going to follow me around forever. I can't change that so it's like this. Either trust me to lead or go home. Any takers?"

None of the men flinched under Psylocke's ultimatum. Satisfied with the response, Psylocke said, "Good. I want us to be a smooth team and I value your input as long as there is respect coming with it. My past is my past and I make no apologies for it."

"I'm surprised you didn't include Fantomex in this mission. He's always good in a fight," Bishop said. Cable and Fantomex made combat more relaxed for the once XSE officer. Being around war-hardened professionals took some of the burden off of his shoulders. Going into Africa he would have neither.

"Fantomex is tracking Gloria Mueller. I've given him kill orders."

_Just when I was starting to think you might have your head on straight_, Cable thought. "You send him to kill the one person he won't?!"

"Ja, he'll want to find out where his son is first."

Psylocke gave a smug smile. "I know that full and well."

Bishop's face hid his being impressed with Psylocke. "You did it on purpose. You never wanted him to kill Mueller."

Psylocke laughed. "At least one of you figured it out. I want Fantomex to find his son, but he doesn't take pity from anyone. So I came up with this mission to let him do that."

**Another dangerous gamble**

**The only way I manage to get through life besides for mascara and heels**

**Your ex is starting to rub off on you**

**No luv. I rubbed off on him**

**That might explain the busted balls**

**You're awful**

**Next Issue: Psylocke and squad head into Ethiopia where things are about to get explosive while Fantomex confronts Mueller about the whereabouts of his son.**


End file.
